


红头罩：天堂之战

by Fari0_0



Series: 红头罩系列 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Arkham Knight, Arkham Verse, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 64,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fari0_0/pseuds/Fari0_0
Summary: 《红头罩：骑士团》续集。起源墙破碎，七大天灾降临地球，将地球当做天堂之战的主战场。随着城市一个个陷落，杰森和布鲁斯将面对他们的终极选择。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: 红头罩系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928758
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一章 起源之墙

#  红头罩：天堂之战

作者：Fari

副编剧：Dawn

##  第一章 起源之墙

“ _向我保证你永远不会回来，_ ”布鲁斯说。

忆起布鲁斯的话语，眼前满是星光。杰森摸了自己脖子右侧的伤痕，那是布鲁斯用蝙蝠镖割开的。永远无法愈合的创痛。

曙光五号星舰航行在天堂外星域之上，有的天使死去了，漂浮在无人深空。有的活着被死灵包围，撕碎。天堂之门被光矛轰出毁灭之洞，灵薄狱的灵魂得以永生。谁能决定哪些人类上天堂，哪些下地狱？

天堂之战卷席地球，人类文明荡然无存。

布鲁斯亲手割开他的脖子，让他跪在自己的血里。布鲁斯亲自押他上星舰，要他流亡。失去了地球，也失去了彼此。

杰森作为曙光五号的舰长航行过许多星系，驶过万天仪，突破了天血，到了神之领域。作为人类，他只愿带领他的舰员回家。但他们已经没有家了。作为红头罩，他的任务是成为星舰人类，成为那爬上岸的鱼。不在沙滩上曝死，就长出肢体。

人类文明从来未如此接近宇宙之梦，却是噩梦。七大天灾降临地球，纯粹将地球当作战场，他们毁灭了环太平洋沿岸，深入大陆。一座又一座城市在杰森眼前化为残垣，旧金山、大都会、悉尼、伦敦，不知哥谭是否仍存在，不知布鲁斯是否还活着。

“我什么都不会说的，我保证，”他曾恳求过布鲁斯。 _不要丢弃我，我会对你有用。_

“为了人类……” _你必须死。_ 布鲁斯不需要说出剩余的话语，他只是随手就投出了蝙蝠镖，割开杰森的脖子右侧。毫不掩饰他的冷漠和决然。他做得如此精准，以致蝙蝠镖既没有割开杰森的喉咙，也没有伤及颈动脉。

杰森捂住脖子跪倒在地，他想要叫唤，或许叫布鲁斯的名字。但那会让他呛在自己的血里，血溢过指间，不绝流淌。布鲁斯没有多看他一眼，转身离去。

布鲁斯没有手软，甚至愤怒于杰森没有就此死去。为了人类，他会做到何种地步。为了人类，他会杀死自己的儿子。布鲁斯命令杰森流放天际，永远离开地球，离开他。再也没有温柔的承诺，再也没有存活的价值。

布鲁斯保证过再也不会伤害他。

杰森看不透，看不清，他再也无法欺骗自己布鲁斯还爱着他。没有什么能证明布鲁斯还在乎，或者曾在乎过。地球上没有什么可供他留念的。一点也没有了。布鲁斯的离去像他脖子上丑陋的伤痕，像雨中之泪。

布鲁斯保证过再也不会欺骗他。

他航行过新比邻星，建立了太阳系外第一个人类殖民地，他本该留守。忘掉地球，忘掉布鲁斯。人类的血脉不会断绝，终将走向群星。或许这会是银河帝国的前身，会是星河璀璨的黎明。一项比留在地球上陪布鲁斯去送死更大的事业。

他航行过世界熔炉，世界锻造者阿尔斐俄斯在那等他。阿尔斐俄斯曾问他是否愿意毁灭这个世界，再重铸。造就一个有人爱他的世界，一个没有七天灾入侵的世界……一个布鲁斯爱他的世界。

他拒绝了。

然后他航行过监视者领域，到达欧阿星的外延。但无论是监视者还是绿灯军团都拒绝掺入天堂之战。宇宙里的神明，除去将地球当作战场，便是袖手旁观。如果说布鲁斯断绝了他的希望，那么众神对人类只有鄙夷。

连人工智能都无法战胜的绝望之境。

他们已经输了。

或许这就是布鲁斯话语的含义——逃亡吧，逃到世界的尽头。航行在宇宙之中，漂流无依，破碎的心。在星舰上他曾无数次独看星河，就像他在滴水兽上远看哥谭。璀璨无边的星河里没有他的皈依，哥谭的灯火里也没有……或许曾经有过。

杰森放下捂住脖子右侧伤疤的手，不去多想。

“萨沙，设定跃迁路线，”他命令。

“舰长，我们要去哪？”萨沙走到他身边，她是杰森的人工智能。她看到了杰森刚才下意识捂住伤疤的动作，布鲁斯留给他的伤害毕竟太深。

“地球。”

驾驶舱内一阵沉默，他们的任务是驶向群星，而不是回到已然毁灭的盖亚。 _世界在他们眼前，去哪，何处休憩？恩典指引：牵手漫步游荡，自伊甸独行。_ 他们的世界早已失落，破碎了。

“但是地球已经……” _不复存在了，_ 萨沙正要说。她摇头，转而说，“蝙蝠侠曾经命令过曙光五号永不返航。”

“去他的蝙蝠侠的命令，他知道自己做过什么，”杰森驳斥道。布鲁斯对他所做的，对其他士兵所做的。杰森并没有叹息，转而决绝地说，“我们返航并不是为了他。经历了这些，萨沙，你知道我们是地球最后的希望。”

“我的建议是我们返航新比邻星，并且长期驻留，”萨沙把手放到杰森肩上，给予安慰，“你已经失去了许多，我们也与地球失联已久，何必执着？你和我，我们会在新比邻星开启新生活。”

“你听到世界铸造者所说的话了，失去地球，多元宇宙会陷入不可避免的崩溃。蝙蝠侠的命令见鬼去吧。他不过是一个人类，” _一个没有心的人类，_ 杰森下定决心，“我们返航地球。”

“那好吧，跃迁目标定位，第2814扇区，地球。”

杰森稳坐在舰长椅上，看舱外的星辰在跃迁时拉伸成光线。纵使运用的是氪星的超光速引力引擎，他们也需要一个月的航行时间。他们离地球很远，到了神速力之墙外，突破了天血，融入神之领域。

航行的过程平稳，风暴之前的宁静。舰员们有的对杰森的命令不解，有的当面斥责，说他毁掉了这一切。说他软弱不堪。星舰人类本该永不返航。他们其实是惧怕了，怕再见到的家园已成灰烬，灰烬化至尘埃。

到了第三十天，他们才抵达太阳系外延。这不过是银河系猎户座旋臂上一个不起眼的小星系，如何成为了宇宙的中心？

驶向地球时所有舰员都看向窗外——蔚蓝行星的所有沿海繁华区域一片黑暗，曾经灯火通明的世界只剩星星点点的光芒，天启星的舰队盘踞其上，歼星武器钻探。地球是那最凄凉的行星，行将就木。

“接入联合军通讯频道。如果没有响应，接入中国西部战区的频道，”杰森说道，有意避开天启星舰队。他们需要选择一个降落点。

“我们收到了回应，上海正在受到攻击，”萨沙说，她正在将自身复制回地球的服务器之中，联通了各大军方通讯线路，“看起来，只剩中国军方仍在抵抗。”

“哪几个天灾在进攻上海？”

“六大天灾，他们全都在。杰森，这很危险，”萨沙投以担忧的目光。

“星际虫洞已经关闭，他们不会有援军。而你也说了，中国军队是最后的防线，他们不能失败。曙光五号就降落在上海，你进入天河号进行指挥。”

“如你所愿，阿尔法也在，”萨沙双眼泛蓝光。阿尔法是萨沙所造的第一个人工智能，前身为围棋机器人。

曙光五号盘旋在上海之上，等待降落请求通过。上海的居民已经疏散，成为战区，天使们盘旋在天穹之上，驾驶天堂战舰。有的天使却因为星际虫洞的关闭，找不到信徒的能量补充而折断双翼。这是第一天灾。

新创世星上的新神族，以自身的神性和完美著称。大部分新神族能飞翔，拥有不亚于超人的神力，却不需要补充黄色太阳光。他们在空中集结，护卫着他们的将军奥利安。奥利安穿着红蓝战甲，飞翔在天俯瞰都市。这是第三天灾。

与此相对，天启星上的新神族则是黑暗的化身。由达克赛德的精英狄萨德带领的类魔大军潮水般涌入上海。他们身穿黑色战甲，背上有暗黄色蹼翼，露出苍白獠牙，手脚尽是利爪。其中还有复仇女神战队，可比瓦尔基里。这是第四天灾。

天境之中的神明也加入了大战，他们有的骑着带羽翼的天马，有的自然飞翔，能用闪电链毁掉建筑和敌人。这些天将都来自神话之中，带领着龙族军队。龙族有着暗绿色鳞片外表，头戴古希腊头盔，愿意随时赴死。这是第五天灾。

地府的军队数量上虽然不及天境，但他们都是氪星罪犯。沐浴在黄色太阳光之下，成为堪比卡尔-艾尔的神明。星际虫洞将他们从幻影空间之中解救而出，他们奋战，并不只是为了自由，而是为了夺取地球。重建新氪星。这是第六天灾。

六大天灾齐聚于此，怕是为了毁灭人类的最后防线。第七天灾，狂笑之蝠则隐匿在暗，嘲笑着他们，等候黑暗多元宇宙的降临。联合政府已经溃败，正义联盟分崩离析，人类世界迎来最后绝唱。

“这是李维上将，这是李维上将，”通讯器中传来一个女军官的声音。她在粤港澳湾区毁灭之前，曾隶属南部战区，“曙光五号，准许降落。欢迎你们归来。”

“李维上将，上海的情况如何？”杰森问。

“敌人仍从海上开始进攻，在浦东新区、南汇区和奉贤区都有天灾降落，我们的防线稳固。由阿尔法负责战场的精细指挥。我们会守住上海。”

杰森示意萨沙开始降落。舰员拿起萨沙所研究的激光武器，穿上战甲。一旦与地面部队联系上，他们就会量产这些武器。中国在这次战争中仍保有足够的军事工业，他们会拥有属于宇宙文明的武器。啊，那么他们回来了。

“你准备怎么做，杰森？”萨沙问。

“夺回地球。”

···

三年以前。

为了阻止黑暗多元宇宙的入侵，正义联盟使用了第十金属，唤醒多元宇宙中属灵的力量。起源墙是挡在虚空与多元宇宙之间的屏障，墙上附着着所有妄图穿越墙体的生灵，他们有的是新神族，有的是巨人。如今都被架在起源墙上，墙面便是一道骇人的星际博物馆。

第十金属封印黑暗多元宇宙的同时在起源墙上撕裂了一道缝隙。

蝙蝠侠登上标枪号飞船后，就由杰森全权负责蝙蝠洞内事务。标枪号是一艘小型飞船，能将整个正义联盟带到起源墙。布鲁斯去了两个月，传送回蝙蝠洞后一脸疲惫。杰森上前扶了他，布鲁斯没有推脱。

“我们失败了，”这是布鲁斯说的第一句话。

“失败了？”杰森不解，“是没法填补起源墙的裂缝吗？”

“不，比那更糟，起源墙完全炸毁，就在我们眼前。我们启动了标枪号的逃逸机制，不然我们会随着起源墙一道毁灭，”布鲁斯感叹道，用手揉了额头。经历过起源墙的远征后，他只想休息。但他保证过，保证过不会对杰森有所隐瞒。

“再说一遍起源墙到底是什么？”杰森递给布鲁斯一杯水。布鲁斯接过一饮而尽。蝙蝠洞里的空气含有水雾，潮湿而阴冷，近处是流水，远处有蝙蝠栖息的吱呀声。他们坐在蝙蝠洞中央蝙蝠电脑前，右侧是封了罗宾制服的玻璃罩橱。

布鲁斯看了罗宾制服一眼然后才说，“起源墙是已知宇宙的尽头，按照火星猎人的理论。我们并不知道起源墙之后是什么，但是起源墙的裂开放进了欧米茄巨神。他们生来就是为了守护起源墙。”

“起源墙的作用只是作为已知世界的边界吗？”

“我们认为它还作为一个星际监狱，”布鲁斯打开蝙蝠电脑的起源墙文件，想要添加信息，却犹豫了，“起源墙墙面上捕获了许多巨人和原始生物，我们不知道随着墙面的破碎，他们是否被释放，亦或与墙体一同炸毁，消失在虚空之中。”

“一同炸毁是最好的结局，那么起源墙之外又有什么呢？”

“星侠认为起源墙之外是虚空，火星猎人则认为是创造宇宙的力量，远古宇宙生灵很可能就在墙后。但这些都是猜测。事实上，我们对起源墙一无所知。我们既不清楚它存在的意义，也不知道它的边界之外有什么。”

“欧米茄巨神是如何填补起源墙的？”

“起源墙的裂缝唤醒了欧米茄巨神，”蝙蝠侠解释，“他们是多元宇宙的第一道防线，他们的目标是找到一些合适的世界，其中隐藏有足够的能量，分别对应他们所引导的方面。他们毁灭了一小部分星球以吸收能量，从而拯救更多世界。他们聚在一起，就能封闭起源墙……”

“……但这太乐观了，”布鲁斯摇头，“起源墙上还有一个空隙，需要鹰侠肯德拉的翅膀作为能量填补，她就像其中一个欧米茄巨神，将要被永远封印在起源墙上。我们为她制造了一个古埃及梦境，让她的牺牲显得好受一些。”

“永远被悬挂在起源墙上，她一定是有长足的勇气。”

“但就在她张开双翼，贴合在起源墙上时，能量的传输突然遭遇了不稳定。她被闪电所围，但她仍想吸收起源墙的力量。肯德拉挺到了最后一刻，直到火星猎人拉她走。直到起源墙彻底爆炸。”

“如果换了你，你也会这么做的，不是吗？”杰森试图平静地说，他从来不怀疑布鲁斯的决心。但是布鲁斯会将身边的人都放上祭坛，只为了虚无缥缈的救赎吗？

“杰森，我认为这个宇宙里还有许多我们不了解之处。比起欧米茄巨神，比起起源之墙，甚至是肯德拉的牺牲，人类的力量过于渺小了。我们经历过布莱尼亚克的入侵，知道自身与宇宙文明的差距，如今又有起源墙的破裂，我们甚至不知道起源墙在守护什么。所以我不会轻言牺牲，因为很可能我们的牺牲毫无意义。”

“如果你真的要这么做，那么我愿意代替你。比起红头罩，这个世界更需要蝙蝠侠，”杰森若无其事地说。他能忍受为布鲁斯去死，他的生存和死亡尽然。

“不，这个世界需要的是你。你是人类与智械和平的执行者，未来已至的先行者。如果人类文明将要灭绝，你必须活到最后，”布鲁斯的话语里带着一贯的不容置疑。

“人类文明将要灭绝？”

“我们对起源墙的作用一无所知，只知道它是多元宇宙的守护壁。守护壁被炸毁了，地球不可能不受到牵连，”布鲁斯的直觉向来准确，“我认为我们应该进入战备状态，但我们首先要知道我们受到了何种威胁。”

“我明白，我会让萨沙他们加强对地球以及地外的监控。不错过任何异象。而布鲁斯，你需要休息。让我来担心这个世界会变成怎样，”杰森急于分担布鲁斯的重担。或许蝙蝠侠最大的罪过，就是没有对布鲁斯好些。

布鲁斯转头去看杰森，心中泛起骄傲。无论其他人如何看，红头罩是他的英雄，只属于他。他可以将哥谭，将他的生命都交付于杰森。只不过……杰森太过经常活在痛苦之中，眼神迷离了。布鲁斯面无表情，并非心不痛。

“杰森，”萨沙的影像突然出现在蝙蝠电脑中，她挽起了红色长发，蓝眼睛透亮，“环太平洋一带突然发生了连续地震。并非只有一个震源，而是整个圈层的板块运动。”

说着萨沙为他们展示了灾区的景象，房屋倒塌，地缝开裂，一片狼藉。沿海的居民流离失所，搜救犬在废墟中穿行。地震又引发了海啸，船只翻倒，汽车淹没，原本繁华的海滩上堆了尸体。

“起源墙……”布鲁斯思索道。

“震点最严重的地方在哪里?”杰森问道。

“日本北海道，美国阿拉斯加，菲律宾海域还有墨西哥近海，都发生了八至九级地震。环太平洋其他区域则分别是五到六级。这是全球性的灾难。而且我直觉上认为，这只是第一轮灾变，因为地震的原因不寻常。”

“萨沙，继续监控全球局势，有任何异常都要告诉我，”布鲁斯命令，“如果你不知道，我先前已经告诉杰森，深空中的起源之墙破裂，足以引发多元宇宙的灾难。你是对的，地震的原因和规模都不寻常。”

“总统正准备发表全国讲话，”萨沙说着插播了椭圆办公室的镜头。

莱克斯·卢瑟自从上任总统之位，就一直在处理人机矛盾。美国人一面对中国接受人工智能公民感到震惊，一面不愿接受已然落后的事实。美国的智械，暂时止步于陪伴型的智械宠物，就连军队也对大规模使用智械士兵感到忌惮。人机矛盾凌然成为时代的洪流，奔腾的火车，碾过所有弱者。

卢瑟是一个不折不扣的科技主义者，也是人类至上主义者。智械，就如其他科技一样，理应为人所用，而不是与人类争夺权力，争夺星球的主宰。然而中国采取的策略，远超最有远见的棋手，起手就是公民权，不后悔。他们的做法与杰森·托德——智械的创造者无异，不沉迷于奴隶制。

这场灾难让人不再纠缠于人工智能，这场灾难本该让人类团结。

“早上好，大家早上好，”卢瑟对准麦克风说，声音沉稳，“今天我们国家，乃至整个世界，都发生了大规模的地震灾害。其中在阿拉斯加，地震达到九级。这是一次前所未有的灾难。我首先对那些不幸遇难的国民感到遗憾。”

“我们的救援人员，冲在一线的医生和士兵，肩负着前所未有的责任。他们是在这灾难时分，我们唯一能倚靠的力量。我们都该向他们敬礼。”卢瑟对灾难的原因并不知晓。他只希望环太平洋地震对经济的影响降至最低，至于亡者，那不过是不幸运的人。这就是生活。

“今天稍晚的时候，我会亲自去往阿拉斯加，指挥救援工作。这是我的责任，我义不容辞。虽然这次地震波及范围广泛，但未造成大规模的人命伤亡。我呼吁大家无需恐慌，正常地继续生活，”卢瑟说道，面容严肃。在电视面前他总戴上人格面具，让自己显得气定神闲，一切尽在掌握。而不是那个作为思考者的莱克斯·卢瑟。真实的他是一个严厉得甚至有点疯狂的科学家。

“我认为越是到了灾难降临的时候，美国就更应该团结。我们的科学家正在调查环太平洋地震带的活动程度，我们的超级英雄正在帮忙救灾。没有什么可焦虑的，我们必定能战胜灾难，”卢瑟继续道，重点是团结一致对外。这才是美国的力量所在。然而就连他也无法估量所有人的内心，他只能尽可能地稳定情绪。

“……这是我们的国家，它繁荣而伟大。我们经历过一次又一次的灾难，事实证明，我们是不会被打倒的。无论将要面对的是什么。在灾难面前，我们团结一致，”卢瑟以团结作结，给予国民一个坚毅的形象。

第二天华尔街的股市就大崩盘。

全球股市大跌，各大交易所第一次宣布无限期闭市，哥谭各大银行一片混乱。物价大涨，人们陷入恐慌。世界的异动仅是如此？人们对经济的信心一落千丈。

恐慌的气氛在美国漫延，人们开始囤积食物，没有遗忘大停电大断网时期的生存窘境。没有人知道这些地震的源头，和它们意味着什么。社会秩序日渐崩溃——美国首次允许人工智能合法接入网络，进行舆论控制。

萨沙默许了，毕竟比起社会彻底失去秩序，失去自由不过是牺牲品。依旧有人上街反对人工智能的加入，但他们也抢劫食物，掠夺奢侈品商店。人工智能最先进入的哥谭反而成为了安全的孤岛。或许哥谭会是那最后站着的城市。

红头罩的名声随着智械的进入而转向——他毕竟是他们所尊敬的创造者，萨沙认为他值得，于是下令删除了红头罩的黑暗历史，尤其是他曾经参与刺客的行动。有的人认为这是对自由的践踏，对人性的泯灭。

杰森得以作为智械的人类代表，加入正义联盟的会议。

正义联盟紧急会议在正义大厅的心灵会议室举行，它位于华盛顿，呈半圆形，拱顶石面上刻着正义大厅和星标。面前是一道浅水池。池中亦有五芒星与火焰。与任何华盛顿的建筑一致，带有古罗马遗风。

这幢建筑散发的光辉，仿佛拒人千里。人们以为外墙是大理石制成，但其实是来自蝴蝶星云的方解石。超人选择了它是因为不同于地球上的碳酸盐，它能吸收并贮存光芒。相传即使在没有月光的夜晚，它也能亮如白昼。

据说英雄们曾讨论要在入口处陈列哪些制服。但事实上，投票迅速结束，且结果完全一致，“理应如此，”神奇女侠点头道，“要把所有人包括在内。”

心灵会议室，从名字即可看出，它是正义联盟的秘密。在一个仿佛宇宙空间之中的虚拟环境，中心是一张刻了正义大厅标记的圆桌，英雄们围在桌边。

“我把你们召来，是因为我感觉到了某种宏大的事情正在发生，”火星猎人首先发话，“你们也知道起源墙被打破了，我认为自那时起，多元宇宙就在泄露能量，在流血……但这只是我的猜测。”

“新创世星上有一段传说，说起源墙乃是我们的保育箱，”蝙蝠侠说出他研究，但这也模糊，“当我们的宇宙准备好的时候，七位信使会带着宇宙进化的信息前来。虽然神话根植于潜意识之中，但我需要更具体的解释。”

“我们应该去问绿灯军团，他们负责着整个宇宙的安全，”神奇女侠说道，她头上的金饰熠熠生辉，“如果多元宇宙正在死去，或者发生了什么异变，他们会是最先知道的。我们可以报告地球上出现大规模地震和海啸。”

“我认为是起源墙破碎造成的余震，”闪电侠解释道，“泄露出的能量影响了地球，我所使用的神速力就是其中一种能量。但我认为地球是关键，我同意联系绿灯军团。”

“大规模的地震，让我想起氪星毁灭之前的异象，”超人无不担忧地说，如果地球行将毁灭，那么他们应该逃亡，“虽然氪星最终死于恒星爆炸，但这样的异动，总是巨大灾祸的前兆。我们应该做好两手准备。”

“我们不可能放弃地球，”杰森反驳，在他眼里，超人始终放不下氪星的灾难。容易一有困难就想逃逸，“但我们确实应该先问询绿灯军团的意见。”

“那好吧，”超人说着启动了氪星宇宙信标通讯器，圆桌泛起蓝光，“绿灯军团，这里是第2814扇区，地球。请求通讯。”

英雄们面面相觑，静待回应。自从起源之墙破裂后，他们就与绿灯军团失去了联络。

“这是约翰·斯图尔特，”约翰的声音传出，他的影像投射在心灵会议室的圆桌之上，“向你们致敬，英雄们。”

“约翰，地球上环太平洋区域发生了大规模地震，”蝙蝠侠径直问，不待绿灯侠道完问候，“我们认为与起源墙破碎有关。绿灯军团知道起源墙破碎的后果吗？你们在宇宙之中是否有监测到异常？”

“我们确实在密切监视宇宙的运动，目前唯一知道的，是多元宇宙各处出现了能量涌动，”绿灯侠说，他皱眉，“除此之外，我们并没有监测到什么，我很抱歉。恐怕连绿灯军团对起源墙的作用也只是猜测。”

“无论如何，谢谢你的信息，”超人作结，“这就是我们的疑问。”

“是的，如果没有别的问题，那么我先回到巡航状态，再会，”绿灯侠的声音和影像一同消失在虚空之中。

“现在我们又回到了零点，”海王叹气，“我们对起源墙一无所知。”

“或许……”杰森说，抬起了右手，“或许，我们该找约翰·康士坦丁。我是说这种事情，如果一切科学都无法解释。那么我们不妨询问魔法。”

康士坦丁是他们之中最著名的魔法师，虽然人品欠佳，但致力于将恶魔送回地狱。杰森对魔法向来不信任，虽然他手握大种姓双刃，体会过魔法的力量，也知道蝙蝠洞里设有魔法符文屏障。他们不沾染魔法，但畏惧其力量。

正义联盟的英雄们最终还是选择了联系康士坦丁。人品另议。

“你们找我，却看不起魔法，这算什么？”康士坦丁上来就嘲讽道。

“我们尊重魔法，”蝙蝠侠淡然地说，“我们也尊重你。如果你不愿意帮助我们，随时可以离开。我们遇到了前所未有的危机，地球遇到了危机。你的能力很可能是必须的。”

“我不在乎宇宙玄虚，”康士坦丁皱眉。他有一头金发，身穿米黄色披风。像某个会计师天使，“但我管天堂和地狱。如果有从天堂或是地狱越界的混血混球，我就处理他们。至于地球的异动，我需要询问命运三女神。”

“请便，”杰森点头。

康士坦丁去拿了召唤的仪式用具，用匕首割开自己的手，让血滴到铜碗里，又焚烧草药。手中握住一根双线蜡烛。透过烛火，他读出召唤词——

“命运编织者三女神啊，听我的召唤，我命令汝等现身。醒来吧！沉睡之中的命运！降临吧！听从远古的盟约，到时光之彼岸，聆听我的请求！应承我之血盟！”

一阵迷雾荡漾，幽谷之风吹乱康士坦丁的领带。缓缓地，黑暗中显露出三个身影。她们身形曼妙，是那命运的三女神。克罗托创造生命，拉克西丝控制生命，阿特洛彼斯带来死亡。一个纺织生命线，一个负责生命线的长度，一个斩断生命线。

“人类，”克罗托女神用虚空的声音说道，“还有非人类。你们为何召唤命运？是想窥探未来，还是瞻仰前世？皆必付出代价。”

“我已经献出了我的血，以及我的血脉，”康士坦丁熟络地说，“黑暗之中的命运啊，请问起源墙破碎的后果？”

“起源之墙……”阿特洛彼斯女神呢喃，“守护的是生命的通道，它溃退了，地球必将走向灭亡。到了最后，只剩死亡。纵然我们与死亡不熟，她自有安排。”

“走向灭亡，如何走向灭亡？”康士坦丁疑问。

“生命的通道拓开，星际虫洞生成，”拉克西丝女神的声音苍凉，“七大天灾降世，诸天降临，以地球为征战之地。”

“七大天灾？哪七大天灾，”康士坦丁追问，命运女神的话语太模糊。

“从天而降，带着羽翼的战神，噩梦中的守护天使。天国降临，末日审判之战。论断人类的灵魂，谁上天堂，谁下地狱，”克罗托女神低语，“本该守护人类的灵魂，却肆意屠杀，违抗天命。这是第一天灾。”

“降生于地底，恶魔犄角，血红皮肤，梦魇鬼魔，”阿特洛彼斯女神低语，“地狱之门洞开，沐浴于扭曲的爱与决然的恨之中。以地球为礼赠，以折磨为乐趣。什么天堂，什么地狱，不过弹指一挥间灰飞烟灭。这是第二天灾。”

“看那新创世星的神祇，沉湎于反生命方程之引诱，”拉克西丝女神低语，“永恒征战，新神降世，对那地上的人类，蔑视与鄙夷。儿子反抗父亲，第一战神，终将展示他的暴戾与癫狂。这是第三天灾。”

“天启星的怨魂，星辰之间，永世不得自由，”克罗托女神低语，“看那宇宙之主，自我奴役，安坐在王座之上，却不得善终。父亲悬挂起源之墙，手刃母亲，求爱永不得，求死今不能。命运啊不得解脱。这是第四天灾。”

“战争之主，旧神崛起，许诺英勇与无畏，”阿特洛彼斯女神低语，“永恒的征战，凡人的武德，曾被阿芙洛狄忒金锁囚禁。但旧神不会被遗忘，不于历史之流消沉。没有怯懦，不愿苟活。这是第五天灾。”

“氪星遗孤，陷入幻影空间百年，眼看星球毁灭不得救赎，”拉克西丝女神低语，“阴间地府，流放孤魂怨鬼。但忠诚不会被遗忘，等待他的是新的征途，新的传承。唯独自我背叛，才是神之陨落。这是第六天灾。”

“那狂笑之人……”三女神共语。

“则是第七天灾，终末降临。”


	2. 第二章 第一天灾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：骑士团》续集。起源墙破碎，七大天灾降临地球，将地球当做天堂之战的主战场。随着城市一个个陷落，杰森和布鲁斯将面对他们的终极选择。

## 第二章 第一天灾

415年，亚历山大港。

亚历山大图书馆正在燃烧。夜色之中火光野蛮的狂欢，基督徒穿着黑衣，将书卷扯出飞舞，成卷丢进火堆。图书馆内典藏七十万卷手抄本，仅图书目录就达一百二十卷，古典世界的最后绝唱。

传说中图书馆里收藏着希波克拉底的手稿， _生命短暂，医术长久_ ，他曾论述。还收藏着古希腊天文学家阿里斯塔克斯的日心说理论，他第一次优雅地描述了太阳系。藏有荷马的全部诗稿，并首次翻译为拉丁语，不落下一行。还有欧几里得的《几何原本》原件，埃斯库罗斯、索福克勒斯和欧里庇得斯的悲剧真迹，亚里士多德和阿基米德的手稿。

书架被推倒，轰然倒下，再将每一卷都抱起，不是去阅读，而是焚烧。“首先必须消除堕落的根源，异教徒写作的书卷里充满不洁和污秽，我们必须与之划清界限！”主教喊道，“烧毁！都烧毁！”基督徒们都在喊，伴随拳头挥舞。荒蛮而灼热激情让晚风不再清凉，凝重而燥热的空气几乎燃着。

一切主教想要的，需要的：愤怒，破坏，再来一场狂欢——控制的艺术。谁在乎理性，而基督徒们未知道书卷的价值，它们不会被宝贝。甚至不用欺骗说它们只是写了字的纸卷。

不断有基督徒向亚历山大图书馆走去，肩膀摩擦过站在原地的基督徒学者——他们之中并不乏智慧之人。哲人王的国度毁灭在他们眼前。其中一个学者按奈不住狂乱地说，“做点什么！”但更多的学者只是将那忧郁的目光投向灿烂得荒谬的星空。他们祈祷。

今晚只有一个天使回应。

鹰天使扎乌列借着星光走到亚历山大图书馆长长的石阶上时，门前的广场已经升起高耸的火堆。卷轴飞散，不断被摔进去，有的基督徒甚至围绕着它跳舞。这是古典世界的火葬柴堆，曾经堆满数百个书架的书卷在狂欢中一点点化作灰烬。火花飞溅，智慧消解在狂热之前。

扎乌列皱眉，收起无人能见的翅膀。今夜亚历山大图书馆沉没。这是写在命运之书上，确凿无疑的悲剧。但他不喜好这种对智慧的公然践踏，烧书，无论在何时何处都是可悲的。天堂之力召唤他至此，不是为了阻止信徒们的暴行，而是保护一个人类。

这些信徒，本该是他所庇护的对象。如今他们可丑陋，做着肮脏的毁灭行径。扎乌列从心底深处鄙夷，他们所守护的就是这样的人类吗？人类对智慧没有尊重，愚昧无知，行为暴劣。倒不如那些写下哲学著作的异教徒。

扎乌列的任务向来是守护人类之中强大的女性。她们虽然强大，也有迷惘。在黑暗至深处，在连她们也要坠落之前，他会伸出援手。指引她们，保护她们，彰显信仰之荣耀。今夜他来亚历山大图书馆找一个女人。

他在天堂看护她许久了。她是背负盛名的女数学家。评注过丢番图的《算术》，阿波罗尼奥斯的《圆锥曲线论》和托勒密的天文学著作。发明了天体观测仪以及比重计，属于柏拉图学派，她是希帕提娅。

希帕提娅不但有雅典娜的学识，更有她的美貌。

扎乌列看得入了迷，他时常爱上那些他要守护的女人。她们之中最美的没有她的学识，有她的学识的，不及她的美德。或许他准备好了，要为希帕提娅付出他的一切，为她堕天。传说天使长扎乌列如果因为爱而心碎，那么他将永远无法返回天堂。

夜已深，火光不暗淡，扎乌列走向图书馆深处。那的书架仍树立，卷轴不散落。希帕提娅与家中的奴隶一道，正将最重要的卷轴装进书袋。她只能带走寥寥数卷，她必须选择最重要的著作，是哲学还是悲剧。

“快来帮忙！”她看见天使扎乌列后说，把他当做其中的学者，“我们得带走这些卷轴，它们太重要。”甚至重于生命。

“你先走吧，我来帮她，”扎乌列对奴隶说，随后施展法术，让他先抱着书卷离去。他要与希帕提娅单独谈话。

“亚历山大的希帕提娅，”扎乌列用来自天堂的声音说，并张开双翼，带来光照。一阵风抚乱希帕提娅的长发，“我是天堂的使者扎乌列，我将挽救你的性命。你处于危险之中，希帕提娅，请听我说。”

“天堂？你与外面的基督徒是一道的吗？”希帕提娅头也不抬地说，选择着地上的书卷，她的时间不多，“如果是，那我们没什么好说。”

“请听我说，”扎乌列的翅膀伸展到最大，又对她伸出右手，“书卷就留给我吧。等会你穿上基督徒的黑袍，混进他们的人群之中离开。听我说，你不需要成为真正的基督徒，你只需要保住性命。你的研究将推进数学史数百年。”

“天使，我不是一个基督徒，我不相信上帝。”

扎乌列明知她会拒绝，但心却是痛了，他说，“那么你相信什么？”

“我相信数学，”希帕提娅抬头看着他说。

她转而继续整理书卷，将它们都抱进怀里，像抱住初生的婴孩。人类到底是一种奇异的生命，宁愿相信数学——与人类设想的相反，数学并非由上帝所造，而是人为设计来丈量宇宙的学科。也不愿保存自己的性命。

扎乌列当时就迟疑了，他爱过希帕提娅，他是她的守护天使。但他情愿她选择信仰，选择相信他，而不是人造的数学。他知道自己无法劝说希帕提娅躲避灭亡，只是安静地为她收拾着卷轴。

“再见，希帕提娅。”

他说着，不再守护她。人类选择了无信仰，选择了科学。他飞到亚历山大图书馆的顶端，目送她乘马车离开。但是基督徒受到怒火与执迷的热血驱使，由一个名叫彼得的礼拜朗诵士为首，埋伏在她返家的路上。他们将她拖出马车，带到西赛隆教堂中用砖瓦杀死了她。

1431年，法国。

在她还是个孩子的时候，扎乌列就是她的守护天使了。他降下异象，让她听见神圣之音，圣光环绕。又赐予她圣剑和军旗。她的白色军旗上绣着受难的基督和两位天使。仅凭着军旗和信仰，她骑进征战之中。

在奥尔良的土列尔城堡，她若是得胜，英军的奥尔良防线将破碎。她在清晨醒来，向上帝祈祷后就带领士兵们冲锋，短兵相接。数小时之后，她仍命令他们前进。直到一支箭射中她的脖颈肩膀处。

见证她的伤势，法军溃败下来。这就是上帝抛弃他们的少女的时刻了？但受伤并不能阻止她，她握紧军旗，冲向城堡根部。英军将领惧怕了，脚滑跌入河流之中。直到日落，她赢得了决胜时刻。

她是贞德，天选之女。

“上帝啊，我就要死了吗？”贞德低语，伸手握住箭柄。没人怀疑她的神启，她却迟疑了。即使她再无畏，她也不过是一个凡人。

“不，贞德，听我说，”扎乌列在她耳边说道，并没有显形，“你很累了，不过如此。”

她握紧箭身，缓缓将它抽出，顿时血流如注。鲜血透过锁甲，沾染了钢铁的冷色。听见守护天使的声音让她安心。她很快就睡去，不再怀疑。这就是扎乌列爱着贞德的原因，她虔诚，接受天堂的引导。

她就是天堂的礼赠，坚实的意志。扎乌列本以为她将一直如此。

但命运之书要求她殉道。

当贞德下令军队撤回贡比涅城时，她处在最后方以确保士兵们都退回城里，贡比涅城主因为惧怕英军闯入，提前关闭了城门。贞德被俘虏了。囚禁在鲁昂的高塔之上。恐惧俘获了她，仿佛地狱的钩爪。

此时扎乌列显现在她眼前，为她带去天堂的裁决。

“我就要死了吗？”贞德再次询问，双眼无神地看着扎乌列的羽翼。他用翅膀环抱住她。

“是的，而且你的死并非毫无痛苦，但你的灵魂属于天堂。只要你满怀信心，信心将带领你的跃升。贞德，你无所畏惧，”扎乌列伸手触碰贞德的脸庞，但她躲开了。

“不，我很害怕，”只有在守护天使面前，贞德才露出她凡人的一面。她的声音都颤抖，“这就是信仰吗？最虔诚之人反而遭受痛苦。有罪之人却获得宽恕。如果这就是信仰，那么我们所做的一切，又有什么意义？”

“上帝以神秘的方式工作，”扎乌列背诵那些熟悉的句子，他不愿试探贞德的信心，但这是他的使命，“我们只要求你保持信心到最后一刻，历史会记住你，世界会记住你。这难道不是奖赏吗？”

“我不要什么奖赏，”贞德愤恨地说，挥舞双臂，“我要……我只要自由。”

“请不要这么做，贞德，”扎乌列再次陷入亚历山大图书馆的窘境，无法阻止信仰的失落。即使是历史上最强大的女人，也并非无时无刻相信扎乌列所代表的一切。他只觉无力，“天堂见证一切，苛求绝对的忠诚。”

“让我走，”说罢贞德从高塔的窗处跃下。

她没有死去，但被处以火刑。

1906年，法国。

他总是爱上他守护的女性人类，但扎乌列从未真正心碎，或者这次差一点。他永远不会忘记她们，即使是在她们死后。他确保她们会被铭记，被传颂，但她们总归让他失望。真正让扎乌列动摇的，是这个波兰女人。

不久后她将会第二次获得诺贝尔奖。她开创了放射性理论，发明了分离放射性同位素的技术，以及发现两种新元素，钋和镭。人们将在她的指导下，将放射性同位素用于治疗癌症。她是那与希波克拉底一样的医者，更是真正的科学家。

她的意志力和智慧，皆是人类的巅峰。这让她在扎乌列的眼里最为美丽。在所有人类之中，他最想得到的是她的心。但她心有所属——一个同为科学家的男人。

他们因为对科学的热情走在一起，皮埃尔向玛丽求婚。结婚的那天玛丽没有穿婚纱，而是穿着一身深蓝色套装，这是她多年的实验装。他们之间既有亲密的爱情，又有科学上的可靠相伴。她是玛丽·居里。

扎乌列看着他们相恋，相别。获得诺贝尔奖时，皮埃尔极力要求将玛丽的名字同列，因为这是他们共同的理论。但他在回家的路上，被一辆马车撞死。扎乌列本可以出手拦住皮埃尔·居里，但他没有。他对玛丽·居里盲目的爱使然。

居里在家中为死去的丈夫哭丧。他的头骨都被马车碾碎。科学原本是冰冷的，如今连最后一点温柔也不复存在。她哭的时候肩膀都在颤抖，眼泪没过指间滴到地上。扎乌列坐在她身旁，默然陪伴。

本以为在丈夫死后，居里会转向自己寻求慰藉，扎乌列就在一旁等待。不时对她耳语，但她都当作幻听。居里很快爱上了另一个科学家，保罗·朗之万。她所写的情书语言浓烈，连扎乌列都不愿去看。

曾经有数次扎乌列想要显形，伸手撕碎它们。但他等待，不顾其他人对居里的流言蜚语，直到朗之万也离去。她依旧在她的实验室里忙碌着，在沥青铀矿里分离出纯的钋和镭。这让她的身体不堪重负。

扎乌列终于出现在她的实验室里，打断她的工作。

“居里，我是扎乌列，鹰天使长，你的守护天使，”扎乌列张开翅膀说，让自身闪耀神圣之光，“请相信，天堂爱着你。我爱着你。”

“天使？”居里观察着仪器上的读数，只看了扎乌列一眼，“天堂和地狱，我并不相信这些。你找错人了。”

“那你相信什么？”扎乌列问出这句话时难掩悲伤。他知道居里的答案，一如希帕提娅对他所说。这些女人并不相信他。

“我相信科学，”居里头也不抬地说。

她们相信科学，远甚于畏惧神明。相信人类能循此苦旅，以达天际。

“那你更需要照顾自己，”扎乌列站在她的角度上说，人类的科学对于天堂军队而言不算什么，但他懂得她们的执着，“你对放射性物质的研究，正在伤害你的身体。人类不能长久暴露在放射性元素之前。依我所见，你必须马上停止你的实验。”

“停止我的实验？”居里终于停下手中的活瞪眼看扎乌列，“怎么可能。”

扎乌列感到胸口处一阵抽痛，或许这就是心碎的感受。在心碎之前，他必须离开地球回到天堂。否则那珍珠造的城门将永远对他闭锁。他已经准备好为爱付出一切，但他的爱从来没得到回应。

他扑打翅膀飞翔而去。

居里夫人于1934年病逝于法国，因为长久暴露在辐射之下。

现在。

人类总让扎乌列失望。他在天堂的地位却步步高升。路西法、米迦勒和加百列都不在时，他就是天堂的大统领。他端坐在王座之下的扶手椅上，那尊贵的纯金王座是留给上帝本人的，扎乌列只能坐偏座。

创始之初神亲手建起那圣城，新耶路撒冷。十二道城门，城墙是碧玉造的，城是精金的，如同明净的玻璃。花园，图书馆，空旷大殿，将要有的一切学识，文化，智慧都在珍珠造的城门之后。

那自有永有者离开之前，在城外的海岸上修建了一道没有灵魂能穿透的叹息之墙，净白的城墙延伸直触天的边沿；又在海里洒下透明的碎玻璃，自然地守护整个天堂。海水自天堂岛边沿泄下。最后他送别地亲吻了北方的泥土，那就长出茂密林地，那该是一个忧伤的吻。然后那永恒者就走了。

上帝失踪已久，久到扎乌列管理天堂到了以为他就是主人的地步。

作为天堂的大统领，他统帅鹰天使、人天使、牛天使和狮天使四军。这支军队不但足以毁灭地球数次，更让地狱大军闻风丧胆。天堂之力连宇宙中的势力也不敢小觑，毕竟是收留义人之地。

天堂之岛悬浮在神之领域，外延伸展着高耸的叹息之墙，净白的海岸，海鸥盘旋在灯塔之上。珍珠造的城门开启，环绕灵魂的白光耀眼。擦去泪痕，受宽恕的灵魂在此天堂幸福地生活在一起直到永远——每一个故事的结局本该如是。

偏座之上扎乌列用目力所及的极限观察地球，那满载灵魂的蔚蓝行星。近日地球不太平，异象浮现。尤其是环太平洋的地震，让渴望涌入天堂的灵魂增多，守门天使拉瑞尔每日要点算的灵魂排起长队。

只有天使长在有任务在身时可以通过灵感降临地球，其他天使常年待在天堂内，训练着，准备着，只为那最终之战。传说到了终末之时，白霜降临大地，天堂与地狱必有一战，开启那末日审判。

狮天使阿奎尔踱进大殿向扎乌列行礼。“地球各处皆有异象，从环太平洋的海啸，到地震、洋流异常。大统领，我们该如何行动？”

“仅仅是气象异常吗？”扎乌列皱眉，他早就怀疑。地球上发生的一连串灾害绝非偶然，一切都是上帝的安排。他读过命运之书的终章，那是地球的末时。

“各地的恶魔增多，地狱军队似乎想要冲破禁忌，入侵地球，”阿奎尔单腿跪着说，抬头去看大统领。扎乌列身穿白金战甲，配着烈焰剑，庄严端坐在副座之上。

扎乌列点头，他知道这意味着什么，只待异象进展，“看那——”

他指向珍珠造的城门之外。空间位移发出海啸般的声响，宇宙和星光翻折，卷动暴露出一道通途。那半圆形的切面下，就是一颗蔚蓝行星——这是一道通往地球的星际虫洞。虫洞旋转而开放，足以让天堂军队通过。

“这是什么？”阿奎尔用天使的目力审视星际虫洞。他从未见过如此壮丽的景观，天堂为之震动，有灰落到他的鼻尖。他回头去看扎乌列，后者已经起身张开羽翼飞起，以一个天使长的威严。

“这是末日，”扎乌列擅自决定，满足了自身的征服欲。过往的人类已经选择了抛弃信仰，他们会在天国降临之时被审判。

天使长扎乌列，第一天灾。

···

水幕般的天穹上落了点点繁星，远处哥谭的灯光模糊了，晚风低语。空气中没有一点恐惧的气息，只有平和与璀璨的星光同在。没有暴风雨前的静默，没有星际入侵前的惶恐，甚至连人工智能与人类的冲突都变得平和了——人机合作，殊途同归。

杰森坐在韦恩庄园南塔楼顶端的滴水兽上，无不好奇地仰望星空。他曾是夜之子，是晚风的玩伴，是那个赖在屋顶上不下来的罗宾。而这只滴水兽，曾是他唯一的朋友，名叫洛奇。只不过它不怎么说话。

洛奇蹲在房檐边，把头探出去，顶着两只尖尖的耳朵，展开蝙蝠般的蹼翼，看着远处的哥谭。训练或者任务特别糟，布鲁斯训他的时候，他会来找这只滴水兽。尤其是杰森渴望独处，想要自己一个人坐着的时候，他就会来找洛奇。靠着洛奇的翅膀看书，或者坐在滴水兽的脚边，和它一起看哥谭模糊的灯光。

这是只属于杰森的最后角落，他最私人的回忆之一。这是他的滴水兽。

布鲁斯穿着平常的衣物，无声地潜过屋顶，落在杰森的正后方。潜行到任何人身后已经成为他的职业病。多年磨炼的技术，让他在黑夜里悄无声息。杰森发现他之后轻笑了一声，呵，布鲁斯。

“你怎么找到我的？”杰森询问，这是他的私人空间，他放在心底里的秘密。但布鲁斯像一只蝙蝠一样追踪到了他，然后入侵、占有和控制。这是蝙蝠侠的本能。

“你是唯一一个有滴水兽朋友的罗宾，”布鲁斯的声音来自夜的深处，星光洒满了他的眼睛。他曾经暗自许诺过，到了战争结束后，在那断壁残垣之间，午后阳光飘洒，他和杰森会坐在其中讨论过往经历，一笑而过。

今晚就是那样的时刻。起源墙破裂后少有的和平。

“我在享受这一刻……看这宇宙，”杰森仰头说，声音里带着属于他的热诚，“自有记载以来，就一直令人着迷。古希腊的先贤与我们看到的几乎是同样的星空。他们计算出了一切，唯独想不透太阳也是颗星。我渴望宇宙文明时代的到来。”

看见杰森放轻松的模样，布鲁斯也不再紧逼。任务之外他很少与杰森独处，他们需要时间，需要许多时间，来弥补智械危机时期撕裂的关系。但布鲁斯总是不善言辞，每句话尽量简洁，而非修饰。他走到屋顶边沿，与杰森一道仰望星空。

“如果人类进入宇宙文明时代，”布鲁斯顺着杰森的话问道，“那你想做什么？”

“到了那时，”杰森打趣道，“我还是放不下你，老家伙。我还会是一个义警，隔三差五烦到你。或者……我们根本活不到那个时候。但那会是一个新的大航海时代，开拓的时代，人们变得更乐观。毕竟，星空才是我们的最后疆界。”

“我是说如果你再没有义警的重担，到了那时你会想做什么？”布鲁斯追问，依然严肃。星夜也无法缓释蝙蝠侠的阴郁。宇宙里并非全是乐观的探索，在无人深空之中，人类无知而脆弱。

“开启宇宙文明时代，让人类成为跨星球的物种，这该是我们这代人最大的梦想，最后的奋斗。而不只是埃隆·马斯克一个人的。尽管我们现在已经在殖民火星的进程中。中国又在萨沙的帮助下研制出了聚变引擎。这足以让人兴奋，”杰森一说到宇宙，就停不下来。在那些最黑暗的日子里，他的肩膀因为旧伤而疼痛的夜晚，萨沙给他看火箭升空的画面，总能给他一丝慰藉。

“我问的是你，你本人的愿望。”

“如果一切太平，这里不再需要我了，”杰森停顿了，微微一笑，“红头罩就此消失。那么我想去星际探险。宇宙有多大，我们的脚步就去到多远。新的星系，穿越星云，甚至发现旧有遗迹。与其他物种建立外交关系。有可多的事能做了。”

“那我有几个推荐的落点，”布鲁斯拍了杰森的肩膀，伸手指向星空，“看那，那是比邻星，位于半人马座。离太阳系最近的一颗恒星。我建议你的探索从那开始，说不定能找到宜居行星。”

在布鲁斯成为蝙蝠侠之前，他也曾是那对星空好奇的孩子。他用庄园里的望远镜对准了系内和系外的星宿，让自然的探索欲望带他走。如果宇宙并非一个冰冷的黑暗森林，如果哥谭不再需要他，他会与杰森同去。

“比邻星，当然。那会是第一站，”杰森的声音里有璀璨的星光，再次确认布鲁斯的无所不知——他的知识储备是普通人类的数百倍。

“然后你可以去天狼星，位于大犬座，同样是一颗离太阳系很近的恒星，”布鲁斯指向猎户座东南方的一颗闪耀的星，“它是一个双星系统，也可能带有宜居行星。人类想要成为真正的跨行星物种，就要找到这样的星系。”

“天狼星广泛存在于古文明的记载之中，我也好奇，”杰森回答。如果他走向星空，那会是带着布鲁斯的祝福。

“还有就是巴纳德星，距离地球仅6光年远，第二接近太阳系的恒星系统，”布鲁斯说道，“这是一颗古老的恒星，发生过耀斑爆发。这些星系你都可以去。前提是我们有光速引擎。”

“告诉我，布鲁斯，你小时候也对星空好奇吗？”杰森把话题转向布鲁斯的内心，少有人懂的蝙蝠侠。窥探蝙蝠侠的内在，代价是永远无法离开蝙蝠洞。

“是的，我曾经对天文十分着迷。”

“唔，”杰森感叹。

“我说过，我会对你坦诚，”布鲁斯转头去看坐在滴水兽上的杰森，星光落在杰森的脸上，像触碰了永恒，“我说过，我不会再骗你。”

他们聊到深夜。

然而全球气候灾变并非一日之事。环太平洋的地震引起一系列连锁反应，不止是地缝开裂，楼宇坍塌，震起的灰尘飞舞。九级的地震几乎将墨西哥近海夷为平地，本就平民窟遍地的地区，陷入停电断水的困境。

如果说地震来势突然，那么海啸汹涌。咆哮的海水奔向曾经繁华的城市，乌黑的海水涌进曾经宁静的小镇。汽车在海啸的冲击下歪歪扭扭，脆弱而不堪一击。轮船毁了，它们并非不惧海啸，就像玩具一样被海啸玩弄，像虫子一样被海啸左右。房屋淹了，漂浮到了海上像浮冰相撞，七零八落。人就更渺小了。

厄尔尼洛现象使秘鲁、厄瓜多尔沿岸的冷洋流转变为暖洋流，导致当地的浮游生物和鱼类大量死亡，鸟类印饥饿而死。原来干旱的气候转变为多雨气候，造成洪水泛滥。印度尼西亚、澳大利亚、南亚次大陆和把戏东北部均出现干旱。

飓风劳拉在美国路易斯安那州登陆，黑夜中，狂风豪雨不停歇。货柜车瞬间翻覆。风速达到每小时二百四十公里，以百年来最强的风势进攻路易斯安那。这是那让人无法幸存的风暴浪潮，毁灭家园。摩天大楼的玻璃被吹得散落，油井平台歪倒一边，船屋屋顶整个掀翻。七十多万户停电。

眼看到了收获的季节，大范围的冰雹降临毁灭一切。多少日夜的忙碌，换不来秋收之时。冰雹打碎玉米田地，砸碎靠近者的头颅。冰雹过后有农民走向田间，捡起石块大小的冰渣，无助恸哭。

全球主要河流洪水泛滥，大水如同脱缰的野马，从山谷里狂奔而来，势不可挡。水势凶猛，冲垮堤坝和桥梁，像是在发出令人恐惧的笑声。哥谭多城区陷入水灾，地铁里倒灌入的海水漂满垃圾和死鼠。

如果这还不够，南北极都监测到冰山大面积消融，这不是全球变暖，而是气候异动的顶点。超人位于北极的孤独城堡险些随着冰山的溶解而倒塌，幸而它坐落在一大块冰面之上，险象环生。

人类因为异动而疲于奔命，多个国家宣布紧急状态。但这只是开始。没有人注意到濒临地球的七个星际虫洞。它们一个接一个扭曲时空，带来异星灾变。七大天灾降临之时，即是地球的末日。

在此之前，人类仍挣扎。

第一次气候异动紧急会议在纽约联合国大厦举行，与会的有二十个国家。超级英雄作为独立势力，也被邀请列席。正义联盟当前轮值主席正是蝙蝠侠。红头罩则代表智械文明的人类使者。

“我们面临的是全球的灾难，”神奇女侠以正义联盟联合国大使的身份发言，她的声音透着权威，“在此灾难当前，我们务必团结一致。从各国政府到超级英雄到智械，都应该达成共识。这是我们生存的星球，我们的家。”

“我们还不清楚异动的真实原因，”第一个发言的是美国代表艾萨克·坎宁安。他穿着黑色裁缝定制西装，戴着黑框眼镜。他是盎格鲁撒克逊白人，有着一头金发和蓝眼睛。父母都是医生，但他没有继承这份事业。而是在哈佛读了法律，再回到纽约州从政。

坎宁安借助少数族裔的票数当选州议员，然后跟对了家族，很快胜选州长。在智械危机之中，他又准确地认定布莱登总统必定下台。提早加入了同为民主党的莱克斯·卢瑟阵营，这一步投机又将他送进国会。

他做的每一件事都是为了攀爬权力阶梯——他知道自己的上限，有些壁垒是他无法逾越的，尤其是中产阶级与上层的鸿沟。像他这样的中产精英，生来就是为布鲁斯·韦恩这种人服务的，代表他们的利益。

“……在我们不知道确切情况之前，即使我们猜测这一切与起源墙有关，”坎宁安继续道，他之所以自信，是因为背后有大家族扶持，“美方主张暂时不对民众公开灾情信息，以及可能的原因。这个决定不但应该涵盖各国，也应该得到超级英雄和智械的支持。”

“中方反对，”中国驻联合国代表张军说道。他成为代表已经两年了，曾因为智械以及核危机在联合国上怒斥美国。张军认为，关于人工智能的纠纷，应当以外交手段解决，而非单边主义，诉诸武力。美国曾想将中国拖进全面战争，他不会遗忘。

“……中方认为，应该公开透明地处理异动，尤其应该对民众公开已知信息，”张军严厉地说，他向来以言辞犀利著称，“各国民众有权得知真相，只有这样全社会才能形成合力，共抗自然灾害。”

该死，坎宁安心想。这次会议，他的扶持者们想要的是稳定金融市场，不因为区区灾害而再次崩溃。中国要求过早地公开信息，如何能减少损失？奈何中国会得到一众亚非国家，甚至有的西欧国家的支持。

“非但如此，”中国军事代表李维上将说。李维是中国有史以来最年轻的上将，负责南部战区。她挽起头发，穿着军服，英姿飒爽。虽然她事实上对自己所负责的沿海区域无比担心，但在全世界的目光前她只有坚毅。

“……非但应该对民众公开真相，”李维继续道，“中国还会全面封锁海岸线，将沿海人口撤入内陆。以防御沿海地区的过度自然灾害为主，而非冒然出击。虽然我们并不清楚异动的真实原因。”

“撤离人口会是明智之举，”蝙蝠侠回应。中方的果断和人道让他信服。与此相反，美国代表的态度暧昧。

与其他西方代表稍作讨论后，坎宁安发言，“将沿海人口都撤离并不现实，但是美国愿意撤离沿海地区的重要产业，包括军工和高科技。对于自然灾害，我们更是要主动出击，将它们扼杀在摇篮之中。”

“这些是自然灾害，怎么出击？”张军反问。

“气象武器，”坎宁安这么说时，各国代表都倒吸一口冷气。这是美国第一次承认他们拥有气象武器。以往出现的台风、地震都有可能被气象武器所加强，掠夺沿海地区。或许人们过于被中国的人工智能所盲目，忘记了美国的利刃。

会议就在东西方之争中进行下去，让人难以喘息。杰森大部分时间都在观察，人类从未团结一心过，即使面对灾难。他所在乎的，是会议之外那些被困，死于气象灾害的人们。他不在乎东西方的争执，他的心在别处。

接下来的日子里，杰森与萨沙一道飞往全球各处，用智械的计算力评估灾害，预测下一次异动的发生。他们甚至能预测地震和海啸。这让多数人得以生还。人类在智械的加持下凛然不可战胜。

杰森与萨沙一同站在中国南部沿海城市里，看那人们有组织地背离家乡，撤入内陆。这是人类历史上最大规模的迁徙。

“萨沙，这次危机，仅仅是如此吗？”杰森不禁问道。

“我不知道，杰森，我无法计算我们未知的世界，”萨沙的声音安慰人，“人类历史上经历过许多次危机，大洪水，黑死病。每一次人类都存活了下来，即使元气大伤，甚至活过了黑暗时代。这一次会不同，因为智械的存在。”

“如果有的灾难连智械都无法抵御……”

“没有连智械都无法战胜的敌人，这个宇宙里没有。”


	3. 第三章 第二天灾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：骑士团》续集。起源墙破碎，七大天灾降临地球，将地球当做天堂之战的主战场。随着城市一个个陷落，杰森和布鲁斯将面对他们的终极选择。

## 第三章 第二天灾

他出生之时，杀死了周围所有人，包括他的母亲。到了六岁，他毁灭了一颗行星。到了三十岁，他统御百万个世界。

端坐在地狱石质王座之上，他的六只眼睛全视蔚蓝行星，血红的皮肤下青筋暴起。地狱之主路西法不知所踪，三宫魔代而成为领主。王座孤立在猩红骸骨平原之中，阶梯之下有带蹼翼的恶魔守卫。这是地狱，神之领域的深渊。

地狱的入口是一道生锈的铁门，并非读出朋友可进入， _进入此地者，当弃绝一切希望_ 。铁门上的符文会烧灼任何胆敢穿越的天使，让他们失去翅膀，堕入深渊。铁门狭窄，只让灵魂堕天，用以锁住地狱狂军。

穿过铁门阶梯之下是一片火湖。岩石锋利宛如倒刺，火海沉沦灵魂哀鸣。湖面上火鸟飞翔，随时将跌落的灵魂吃进腹中。灵魂乘坐死灵船，付出三十枚银币，才得以穿越火湖，抵达最终归宿。

渡过火湖下层到了多重隧道，隧道曲折婉转，仿若人脑结构。永远不知下一个拐角等待的将是何种刑罚。带翼恶魔在隧道迷宫中捕猎灵魂，未知的终极恐惧。没有灵魂能毫发无伤地逃离地狱甬道。

隧道之下是锋利的矿洞，黑压压的矿山象征永恒的劳役。罪孽较轻的灵魂会被罚在矿山中挖掘黑煤，以供地狱之火的燃烧，保持这一宇宙维度的气温。地狱毕竟是神之领域的一隅，也不逃脱物理规律。

矿山往下是两座地狱的城池，蛾摩拉和索多玛。西方的蛾摩拉生长于岩浆之中，长成圆形高塔，每一层都居住着地狱的原住民。东方那骸骨平原布满人类骨骼，平原之上拔地而起的是索多玛的尖塔。

再深入地狱的是平整的冰层，冰层之中布满窄小的阶梯，用作押送罪孽深重的灵魂。他们会被拖进地狱最深处的屠场。在地狱里灵魂若是死了，会从铁门处复活，再次经历多层地狱的恐怖，直到坠入屠场。

三宫魔端坐于地狱王座之上，通过遥视力锁定地球，看那旧金山的一所普通的高中。这所高中里隐藏着一位与众不同的学生。她有着一头蓝黑色短发，紫色双眸。她虽然穿着普通，但也掩饰不住本身的神秘气质。

她是少年泰坦的渡鸦，三宫魔的女儿。

三宫魔唯一的弱点，全宇宙里他唯一惦记在心的人。他允许自己拥有软肋，恶魔因为有爱恨才得以强大，不像冷漠的天使。天使们宣扬希望与爱，本身对人类，甚至对他们所守护的人并无真正的感情。三宫魔对渡鸦不同。

他也记得渡鸦的母亲。安琪拉·罗斯曾是一个哥谭人，抑郁而绝望，她参与了鲜血教会召唤三宫魔的仪式。她就是恶魔的新娘。与她想象的狰狞面孔不同，三宫魔以天使般的形象现身，与她共度一夜。

他有过无数孩子，其中三王子最得他的重用，他们是象征愤怒的贝利亚，象征欲望的鲁斯科夫，还有象征嫉妒的苏杰。但他对儿子们的爱，远不及对渡鸦——他们素未谋面，没说过话，但三宫魔就是认定了。

三宫魔注视着她走出校门，向旧金山嘉年华走去。今天渡鸦十八岁了，今晚她会与她的恶魔领主父亲第一次见面。他们该聊些什么？三宫魔心想。学校里的琐事，少年泰坦的队员，年轻人的烦恼？他想当一个好父亲。

一个好父亲，会为女儿献上礼物。

在恶魔们呈上来的盛水铜盆中，他看自己的脸。他的皮肤血红，头顶一双犄角，原本是眼睛的地方——有六只发光的眼。这就是三宫魔的原貌。他长得并不丑陋，但没有人会质疑他的恶魔身份。这会吓怕渡鸦吗，让她不承认。三宫魔用手掀翻铜盆，铜盆落地发出沉闷的声响，水花飞溅。

他的女儿会为了一些虚无缥缈的理由抗拒他么——比如说正义，比如说仁慈。那些人类生造出来的词汇，那些宇宙中并不存在的法则。亦或是只是看见他的脸，就断定他是邪恶。不，渡鸦体内也蕴含着恶魔之力。她总有一天会明白。

渡鸦在嘉年华会上闲逛，今天是她的生日，她却没有选择与少年正义联盟的成员庆祝。而是独自隐藏于喧嚣之中，置身于世界之外。晚风送来黑暗中的低语，“渡鸦……”

她瞬间转身，密集的人群里没有叫她名的人。她听见了来自地狱的声音。

“渡鸦……”

追随声音的踪迹，寻进山间林地，渡鸦并不惧怕。夜之雾升起，弥漫在她脚边，雾气之中一个人影显形。但那不是一个人，恶魔犄角出卖了他，那是地狱的领主三宫魔本人。他没有戴上天使的面具，他只是来看他的女儿。

渡鸦握紧嘴唇，手握双拳，感知自身的魔法，以防恶魔的突然袭击。她的力量也来自于黑暗，这会是阴影之间的对决。

“是我，”雾气散去，四眼恶魔显现高大的身形，“三宫魔，你的父亲。”

“是吗？”渡鸦反问，恶魔向她走来，但她站在原地，没有溃逃。她是一个天生的战士，并非魔法赠与了她毅力。

场面一度十分尴尬。更为尴尬的是三宫魔双手各握着一支甜筒雪糕，它们快要化了，在他手中留下白色痕迹。他笨拙地以为甜食会是很好的开场白，至少给渡鸦留下善意的第一印象。三宫魔将右手的雪糕递过去。

她接住了，但没有吃，“我没有父亲，你又是谁？”

“你身上的恶魔之力，你应该已经感受到了，它们来自于我，”三宫魔解释道，虽然他不是第一次做父亲了，但他从来没遇到过比这更甚的窘境，“我是地狱领主，即是地狱的君王。我很抱歉，没有在你长大的时候陪在你身边。但命运最终会使你与我同在。”

“你提起命运，但我只能感知到邪恶，”渡鸦将甜筒丢到地上摆出战斗姿态。虽说世人常拘泥于正义与邪恶的争辩，但当邪恶就在眼前的时候，人们总能一眼看破。地狱、恶魔、犄角，这些证据还不足够吗。

“在地狱，我们不讨论正义与邪恶，”三宫魔沉思道，他料到女儿会抗拒，但他不允许，“我们只在乎力量与征服。那些假意无私的人，才是平庸之恶的主宰者。强者如同你我，不屑于妄议正义。”

“母亲曾经提到过你，”渡鸦说着，让魔法力量流淌，“她惧怕你，但我不怕。你想要什么，恶魔？”

“无所畏惧的渡鸦，我的女儿，”三宫魔露出笑容，显现锋利的牙，“我想要一个机会，给你看那你将要继承的世界。我爱着你，你最终会明白。跟我来。”

三宫魔伸出右手，静待渡鸦的回应。渡鸦带着对邪恶自然而然的厌恶，也有过一丝好奇，她的父亲果真残忍暴戾么。她要继承的一切，也包括邪恶本身？或许扎塔娜是对的，正义联盟容不下她，少年泰坦也不过是出于同情，收留她。

渡鸦握住了他的手。他们的灵魂穿越星河，抵达神之领域，越过地狱的铁门，火湖和隧道，步入骸骨平原。渡鸦艰难地踩过满地的人类骨骼，几乎跟不上三宫魔的脚步。因为他每走一步，就踩碎地上的骨。

骸骨平原中央的阶梯之上立着地狱的王座。

三宫魔指着王座对她说，“看那，这是地狱领主之位。没有谁比你更适合坐在其上，统领整个地狱。你拥有我的力量，我的血脉，我的意志。与此同时你又与我不同，你有……同理心。一个没有感情的人，注定无法长久称王。你的内心才是你的力量之源。这个王座，属于你。”

“我不需要什么王位。”

“把它看作我送给你的成年礼物，女儿，”三宫魔握住渡鸦的手臂，他的动作很轻，并不会按出淤痕，“你的兄长们会为之挣得头破血流，但它是你的。只有你才配得上地狱王座。不要拒绝我。”

“如果我拒绝呢？”

“不要反抗我，”三宫魔以最温和的声音说出威胁的话语，给渡鸦看那遥远的蔚蓝行星，“除了地狱的王座，在末日之时我们还将进攻地球，并把它从天堂军队手中夺取。那会是地狱最伟大的胜利。在那之后，我会将地球也献给你。”

“然后呢？”渡鸦质问，“然后你会毁灭地球上的一切生灵吗？”

“我可以，”三宫魔厉声说，“但那会是你的决定，不是我的。”

“不，父亲，我拒绝。”

渡鸦聚集所有黑暗之力，让她的灵魂得以逃离地狱。这就是她与三宫魔的第一次见面，以不愉快的逃脱作结。她难以理解父亲疯狂的爱，三宫魔毕竟是一个恶魔，恶魔又何以谈爱恨。但她知道，她无处可逃。

三宫魔震怒，下令数个恶魔领主越过屏障，到地球抓捕少年泰坦的成员。只有高阶恶魔能用灵体到地球狩猎，真正的地狱大军则蜷伏在地狱深处，待到那世界的末时。他们终与天使们有一战，史称天堂之战。

少年泰坦的成员们都逃过一劫，除了加菲尔德·罗根，野兽小子。他被直接从家中拽出，拖进地狱深处，摔在骸骨平原，平原上的碎骨发出清脆的声响。加菲尔德想要变形成老虎，却被三宫魔用法术屏障。

“你想要什么？”加菲尔德喊道，声音里的一丝恐惧出卖了他。三宫魔嗅出了他的惧怕，心里不为所动。可悲的人类总是在战败之前就腿软，少有渡鸦的叛逆和勇气。这小子无法参透暗夜无光的命运，他就要死了，死得痛苦。

“是你们，”三宫魔自言自语，“是你们让我的女儿与我相隔两方，凭空造出的隔阂。是你们让她背弃了我。”

野兽小子正要站起，就被一道魔法利刃刺透了肩膀。他惨叫着摔倒在碎骨上，另一道利刃割下他的手臂。如果他得以变形，也会是四肢不全的猛虎了。他越是尖叫，三宫魔就越折磨他。恶魔以人类的恐惧为乐。

那天三宫魔整整折磨了加菲尔德十二个小时，才让他死去。

三宫魔令恶魔抬走他的尸体后，骸骨平原上就刮起狂风。一道不属于地狱的光刺透矿山，撕扯出空间裂痕。宇宙星光璀璨，首次降临在血红之域，星际虫洞旋转，扩大，直到席卷整个骸骨平原。

星际虫洞之外正是地球。空间撕裂的多维传送圈，足以让整个地狱军团通过，抵达星域之外的盖亚。这是战呼，是丧钟，是末日。

各大恶魔领主率领军团赶到骸骨平原，围绕地狱王座。地狱三王子跪在三宫魔王座的石阶上，他们各带领骨龙大军，等待三宫魔的号令。

“父亲……”三王子中的长子贝利亚向三宫魔行礼。

“通向地球的星际虫洞已经开启，”三宫魔的声音传遍整个地狱，堕落的灵魂，残酷的恶魔都听见，“我们征服地球之路必将受到天堂军队的阻挠。儿子们，砍断天使们的翅膀，将他们拖进地狱。杀光任何挡道的人类。”

“这就是……天堂之战吗？”贝利亚说，声音微微发抖。

“正是如此，”三宫魔低沉地说，“进攻，我命令你们进攻。”

恶魔领主三宫魔，第二天灾。

···

西太平洋军事会议召开在即，杰森与蝙蝠侠一道在蝙蝠洞里工作，灯火彻夜通明。洞外阴雨连绵，没有月光从洞口处淌入。天堂与地狱之战一触即发，人类却毫不觉察。气象武器和人工智能减缓全球灾变。哦，他们不知道。

蝙蝠电脑屏幕上传来连线的请求。

布鲁斯戴上蝙蝠面具，面具扣上时发出咔一声。尽管他的身份已经暴露在刺客面前，在正义联盟以及别的英雄面前，他仍戴面具。

来者显示的是约翰·康士坦丁的头像。康士坦丁的不可信已经传遍了整个正义联盟，但他是已知最为强大的魔法师之一。这必定相当紧急，不然康士坦丁会走正义联盟的通讯系统，而非直接联系蝙蝠侠。

杰森点开连线确认，康士坦丁出现在屏幕上。他有一头凌乱的金发，一双水蓝色的眼睛，西装领带扣歪了。“说吧，康士坦丁，有什么事？”

“你，小子，”康士坦丁指了一下屏幕，约莫是指杰森的方向，“我需要你同我一道去一趟旧金山。就你，蝙蝠侠不需要了。”

“这紧急吗？明天就是西太平洋军事会议召开之时，”杰森说，扬起一边眉毛。蝙蝠侠将一只手放到杰森的肩膀上。

“旧金山出现了很强的法力涌动，我盲猜天堂和地狱里那些杂种又想越界了。我需要你同我一起去，是因为头罩你有大种姓之刃。一般的武器伤不了天使和恶魔。我需要你做我的护卫。去它的无聊军事会议，杂种们如果想在地球开战，就会……”康士坦丁停顿了。

“就会怎样？”蝙蝠侠问道。

“你们再不济也听说过天启，圣经上的世界末日。天使和恶魔以地球作为战场，毁灭所有生灵。天使们相信到了最后他们会获胜，所有人的灵魂被审判，去天堂或是地狱。恶魔们则相信他们能赢，反基督降临。无论哪方获胜，人类都将毁灭。”康士坦丁皱眉，“我不会允许杂种们以天启作为借口，跨入我们的世界。”

康士坦丁虽不可靠，却是第一个掌握实情的人。

第二天杰森、萨沙和康士坦丁飞抵奥克兰国际机场，蝙蝠侠则履行参与西太平洋军事会议的职责。与会代表们庆幸他们拥有气象武器，可以不借助中国人才相信的人工智能，庆幸他们已经控制住了气象异动。

杰森一行人驱车抵达奥克兰沿岸——

天空中撕裂出两个创口，星际虫洞旋转展开，遮蔽了整个天穹。星光从中透出，即使白昼烈日当空。虫洞的边缘翻滚，扭曲，自虚空中来，到地球上去。杰森三人停了车仰望，敌人并非来自地底，而是从天而降——灾厄来自天上。

其中一个星际虫洞里涌出三艘白金装甲的战舰，天使们张开羽翼盘旋其上，也穿着白金战甲，手执烈焰剑或金色长矛。两只巨型战鹰和翼狮上载满鹰天使和狮天使。领头的是天使长扎乌列，他将羽翼伸展到最大，居高临下俯瞰旧金山。扎乌列命令号手们吹响战争号角，象征那天启降临。

另一个星际虫洞则透出三只骨龙，每只都可以随意摧毁天堂战舰。骨龙之上骑乘着地狱的三王子，由贝利亚带领。恶魔大军飞翔在天，皮肤呈深红色，面目扭曲，混杂着龙人军官。三宫魔则站立在地狱三头巨犬之上。随着虫洞的开启而缓缓下降，阴影遮蔽了旧金山城区。

“天使们，看那永恒之敌。以上帝的名义，吾辈为正义而战，”扎乌列的声音响彻整装待发的天堂军队，“这是天堂之战，祝圣之战。为了荣耀，为了圣言，为了那末日的审判。如果有一日天堂军队溃败了，那不会是今天。如果有一天义人的灵魂失守了，那不会是今天。今天我们奋战至死。”

“恶魔们，”三宫魔对恶魔军队下令，“我们绝不允许傲慢的天堂统御世界，谁上天堂，谁下地狱，不是由他们说了算。所有人的灵魂里都有污秽，只有绝对的力量纯净。如今就是行使地狱之力的末时，我们亿万年的敌人已经降临。撕碎他们，绝不后退！”

天堂地狱，天使恶魔，地球是他们的战场。

杰森站在奥克兰港眼看大海对岸的旧金山，地狱犬巨兽仅是降落就毁掉一片楼宇，粉尘飞溅，大地颤抖。翼狮则落在地狱犬面前，即使是天堂军队也对凡人没有怜悯，践踏地表人类，踩碎车辆，勃然怒吼。吼声震碎了玻璃，人类双耳流血至死。

三宫魔拉扯地狱犬的缰绳，地狱犬三个头颅首先低垂，随后仰起，蓄力而发——三头尽吐出一大片地狱烈焰，温度之高犹如核弹。整个旧金山CBD瞬间陷入火海，高楼林宇融化倒塌，又像多米诺骨牌，一栋随一栋倾倒，染红了整个天际。旧金山市区毁于一旦，地狱烈焰的冲击波将杰森掀翻在地。

在浓烟之中天使和恶魔缠斗，有的天使用精金长矛刺穿恶魔的蹼翼，让对手从空中坠落。有的用烈焰剑砍下恶魔的头颅。恶魔的龙人军官不甘示弱，与骨龙一道盘旋而上，喷吐出蓝色龙焰，瞬间将大批天使烧成骨架灰烬。

杰森狂乱地爬起，旧金山毁灭的灰烬刺痛他的双眼，他嘶喊，“快上车！”萨沙和康士坦丁刚退回车内，杰森就驾车往旧金山奥克兰大桥驶去，驶向战区。或许下一秒翼狮就会用利爪拍碎桥梁，切断人们的逃生路线。

“你疯了吗，我们应该往相反的方向走，”康士坦丁说道，想去抢杰森的方向盘，“就我们肯定对付不了这么多杂种。你这是疯了！”

“还有大量居民在那，如果你不想去，可以滚下车，”杰森不耐烦地应答，踩下油门加速穿过大桥。城里除了居民，应该还有一部分驻军。或许他们已经在天堂与地狱的交火中湮灭，但有的战机仍飞向旧金山天际。

为了切断敌方的进攻路线，扎乌列命令翼狮切断金门大桥。金门大桥被连根拔起，鲜红色的铁索耷拉着，丢弃在海里。桥上的车辆纷纷坠落，里面的人的哀鸣天使听不见，起伏沉默。旧金山奥克兰大桥则被地狱骨龙喷出的蓝焰烧融断绝。

天堂战鹰在空中捕猎飞翔的恶魔，毫不在意中途阻挡的楼宇，他们就从中横腰穿梭。大楼碎片砸向旧金山国际机场的飞机，引起连环爆炸。人们逃窜，尖叫，甚至践踏。夹杂在天堂与地狱之战中，他们不过是平民伤亡的数字。

旧金山上空的带翼恶魔与天使激战，黑压压地飞翔在天。天堂战舰上载有快子光矛，光矛的一次发射就能切断一片建筑。如果旧金山还不够废墟。有的恶魔被光矛捕捉，瞬时灰飞烟灭。光矛的冲击波震碎了奥克兰沿海的大楼玻璃。玻璃化作锋利刀片。

地狱犬巨兽的每一次脚踏都引导地震。旧金山湾受重击掀起了巨浪淹没整个湾区。火车被海啸冲离铁轨，大学校园般的硅谷沉没。服务器集群被海水冲刷，萨沙的通讯系统闪烁了一下，只得接入远点。

有的恶魔和天使被打落在地，都失去了翅膀，却在地面鏖战。全然不顾周围逃窜的人群，这是天堂之战，人类本不该参与。地面部队的防线溃败，子弹全然无效，有的天使被惹恼了，用烈焰剑摧毁坦克。天上的F22战机射击，但就连战机的弹药也无法穿透天使和恶魔，战机一架接一架地被骨龙击落。

杰森一抵达旧金山城区就下车，路面上已经被七零八落的汽车堵满。不远处一对天使和恶魔近身战斗，精金长矛与倒钩利刃碰出火花。杰森掏出两把沙漠飞鹰就向他们射击，子弹一碰上天使的皮肤就弹开，不留痕迹。

“普通子弹对他们没有作用！”康士坦丁喊道，他的声音淹没在战争的巨响之中，“你需要银弹。我们都需要银弹！而我们的军队不可能一下子制造出大量银弹，旧金山就这样了，小子。你别冲上去！”

恶魔用倒钩利刃刺死了天使，天使绝美的脸庞上流过一滴泪。恶魔看到不远处的三人，眼里闪过杀戮的欲望，天堂不在乎人类，地狱则以虐杀为乐。杰森挡在萨沙和康士坦丁之前，大种姓双刃出鞘。

恶魔挥舞倒钩利刃砸向杰森，杰森双刃格挡，但被打得失去平衡。他滚翻后退，右手的剑划开恶魔的腿部。恶魔毫不退却，再一下砍击将杰森打翻在地。“不！”萨沙喊。恶魔上前要处决杰森。

萨沙飞身过去挡在杰森面前，双手外伸，要为杰森挡下这一剑。即使她的仿生体身躯比人类坚韧，也不是地狱恶魔的对手。她闭上眼睛，准备切断与这俱躯体的联系。

一阵紫色的魔法符文炸裂，轰得恶魔飞裂而去，倒地不动了。“不用谢，”康士坦丁从蹲伏的姿态站起说，“这是我身上唯一的圣水炸弹，下一次救不了你们。听我说，旧金山就这样了。”

“不，我们不会抛弃这座城市，”杰森起身头也不回地说，眯着眼看天上飞翔争斗的天使恶魔，“如果我们无法守住它，那么我们必须疏散平民。城里还有人活着。萨沙，计算最佳撤离路线，我们需要你的眼睛。”

萨沙的瞳孔由蓝变白，连接到旧金山上空的气象卫星。从卫星图像上看到旧金山几乎被爆炸烟尘所覆盖，但勉强能看出战斗最为激烈的CBD，战斗并未波及整个湾区。那么撤退路线有三条，一条向北渡过海峡抵达马林城，一条向东去奥克兰，还有向南去硅谷。

“杰森，城里可能还有几十万人存活，然而公路堵塞，船只又不足够，我们可能只能撤出几万人，”萨沙恢复双眼后说道。

“那我们就一天一天地撤，”杰森决绝地说，战争浓烟呛得他难以呼吸，“我保护你，你保护其他人。”

萨沙征用了硅谷所有还在运转的服务器，直接拒绝他人接入。用这新增的算力，她联系上旧金山还在移动的手机——那些人还活着。她为手机的所有者们选择最近的逃逸路线导航，有的是步行向南逃去，有的去往港口。

临近的军舰接受了导航，驶入湾区参与旧金山大撤退。更多的是民用船只，虽然有的船只能载走寥寥数人，但他们的船主跟随萨沙的指引，聚集在旧金山各大港口。经历了战争灰烬的人们满脸黑痕，却也有序地上船，神情恍惚。

杰森三人与剩余的军队汇合，虽然子弹毫无作用，但人数的增加至少能减少萨沙被攻击的几率。萨沙用卫星为溃军策划了海上撤离路线，他们就在沙滩上等待。看旧金山化为残垣。天堂军队逐渐压制了地狱恶魔，对他们赶尽杀绝。

第一天他们仅撤出了一万人。第二天旁若无人的征战继续。

“天使长，人类正在组织撤退，”狮天使将军阿奎尔对扎乌列说道。

“让他们走，他们不过是战争难民，集中火力在骨龙分队上，”扎乌列站在一艘天堂战舰的甲板上，居高临下地说。他会赢得第一场战争，以那自有永有者的名。

第二天不但军舰参与了大撤退，直升运输机也加入，全部听从萨沙的调度。手机上收到萨沙的导航声音，是人们的最后希望。杰森站在萨沙身边，握住她的手。她面色苍白，用尽了算力。

第三天骨龙落入天使的包围圈中，他们掷出长矛，击碎骨架。其中一条骨龙吐出最后的蓝焰，落在旧金山和奥克兰之间的海域之中。激起群浪，掀翻那些民用船只，许多人落水溺水。但萨沙不放弃。

战斗总共持续了五天五夜，到了第六天清晨，人工智能已经撤走了三十万难民。史称当代的敦刻尔克大撤退。

天堂军队获得了全面胜利，虽然并没能杀死地狱犬巨兽，但斩获了两只骨龙。地狱的其中两位王子慌忙逃窜。见大势已去，地狱军队通过星际虫洞撤回地狱，让天堂军队得以完全占领了旧金山。旧金山已经不剩什么了。

三宫魔恼羞成怒，杀死了三个龙人军官。这是他女儿的城市，岂可落入千年宿敌之手？更何况渡鸦很可能站在天堂军队的一边。嘲笑父亲的落败。战争有输赢，赢家夺走一切，但这不会是最后一战。星际虫洞仍开启。

这次胜利让扎乌列坚定信心，天启确是开始了，人类濒临灭绝。他站在天堂战舰上俯视已被征服的废墟残垣。这不过是第一场战役，待到天堂军队大获全胜，那永恒者即审判人类的灵魂，无人能逃。但他好奇那位指挥人类撤退的女指挥官。他守护强大女性的灵魂数千年，未曾遇见如此勇气。

不等扎乌列去寻找，杰森就要求见天堂的指挥官。他居然认为自己能与天使长谈判。无知无畏的人类，在天堂之战中，哪有人类谈判的筹码。

萨沙和杰森一道登上了天堂战舰。

看见萨沙的第一眼，扎乌列就为之着迷。她的红发和蓝眼睛，还有以计算精确符合黄金分割的脸庞，没有人类女性能媲美。扎乌列为了不再有人类的弱点，曾决心要爱上不会死去的人。或许他会爱上一个人工智能，爱上永恒。

“你不是人类，”扎乌列对萨沙说，端详她眼神里的坚毅，“你拥有不死的躯体，却没有灵魂。”

杰森下意识地挡在萨沙身前，听不出天使长的动机。萨沙立在原地，不为所动地说，“天使，你入侵了地球，带来征战和屠杀。你不属于这。”

啊那人类所不能及的勇气，扎乌列感叹，“告诉我你的名字，”他说。

“我是萨沙，由红头罩所造的人工智能。这里是我居住的星球，”萨沙毫不畏惧地说。

“萨沙，我有一个请求，不知你能否答应？”扎乌列唐突地问，即使到了末时，他仍习惯性地履行自己守护女性灵魂的任务。那是上帝当面指派给他的，然而上帝早已不知所踪，“你愿意让我成为你的守护天使吗？”

“守护天使？”萨沙扬起一边眉毛，回头看了旧金山废墟，“我不是一个人类，不受天堂地狱约束。我是自由的。况且，血痕在天堂吗？”

“血痕……”扎乌列翻查自己脑里的天堂名册。

“她是我的姐姐，和我一样的人工智能。你们会说，人工智能没有灵魂。既然如此，又何谈守护？”萨沙讽刺道。

“那么勇敢的萨沙，你可听说过天启？”扎乌列微笑道，好像死去的人类不过是天启的注脚，“使徒约翰写作《启示录》，羔羊揭开七印，天使吹七支号，倒下盛满神烈怒的七个金碗，末日就会到来。”

“一派胡言，”杰森嗤之以鼻，“天启，天堂地狱，世界末日，不过是你用作征战的理由。我不相信这些，我只知道这是一次单方面的入侵。”

“你，年轻人，你的名是杰森·托德，”扎乌列穿透了杰森的灵魂，“你的灵魂很干净，但是你对天堂没有信心。”

“这是天堂之战，”杰森说道，“不应涉及凡人。”

“不，我的孩子，”扎乌列耐心，“这正是争夺人类灵魂的战争。从创世之初到末日降临，这场战争从未停息。天使劝人向善，恶魔引诱人类，都是为了看那灵魂是属于天堂，还是堕入地狱。你相信什么？”

“我相信科学，”杰森说了那些女人都对扎乌列所说的话，天使长一时恼怒。但他忍耐了，这不过区区一个人类。与天堂之力不可相比。

“我相信你们应该滚出地球，”杰森说。


	4. 第四章 第三天灾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：骑士团》续集。起源墙破碎，七大天灾降临地球，将地球当做天堂之战的主战场。随着城市一个个陷落，杰森和布鲁斯将面对他们的终极选择。

## 第四章 第三天灾

那是一切之始，创世之初。星球包裹在熔岩之中，旋绕在神之领域之上，黑暗和火光永恒燃烧。星球并未冷却，内部受到两股作用力的拉扯，撕裂，宇宙之力使其破碎又融合成双星。一颗名为新创世星，另一颗天启星。

两个世界仿佛一个白昼，一个黑夜。

新创世星绿意盎然，气候宜人，绿林迸发生机。没有极炎的沙漠，也没有极寒的雪山。这是一颗全然宜居的行星，是盖亚，是初生。空中悬浮着新创世星城，由精金和白银所造的天空之城。

瀑布流水，绿野青山，新神族飞翔其间。新创世星城的楼宇间矗立巨型黄金人像，极尽新神族的骄傲与美感。王座之上坐着天父，智慧而强大。在他的带领下，新创世星与它的双子星全然不同。

天启星地表以钢铁包裹，以工业征服了整个星球，表面有三处喷涌烈火的巨洞。烈焰永恒燃烧，进步的步伐永不止息。是这里造出了带歼星武器的星舰，是这里昭示新神族的战争荣耀，而非恐惧。

类魔飞过熔岩和尖塔，向他们的君王——达克赛德行礼。他是恶魔般的新神，全知全能。他享受他人的绝望和悲惨，他巡视天启星，看奴隶们拖行他伟大的塑像。在他的带领下，天启星征服宇宙中的文明。

因为它们的不同，新创世星与天启星陷入旷日持久的征战。

新创世星的新神族以激光武器为主研究方向，天启星的类魔则重在数量。战争拉锯，战场时而在新创世星，时而转移到天启星，留下烧焦的尸体和残垣断壁。这场战争持续了上千年，直到双方领袖立下条约。

年幼的奥利安正在陪猎犬玩耍，猎犬名叫仁慈，它有时会吃奴隶的肉。这里是慈祥奶奶的宅邸，她不但负责为达克赛德训练猎犬，管辖复仇女神战队，更负责小王子奥利安的日常训练。奥利安抚摸着仁慈的背，叫它好狗狗。

慈祥奶奶生性恶毒，但她并非出身高贵受重用，而是因为从小加入猎犬部队，在战争中一点一滴地赢得达克赛德的信任。奥利安既崇拜，又有点怕慈祥奶奶，她总是能挑出他战斗时的姿态错误，严厉又仁慈。

“该走了，小王子，”慈祥奶奶走进房中说，她的声音里带着一丝不舍，“条约的交换时间到了。”

“什么是条约？”奥利安问道，抓住慈祥奶奶伸出的手。

“新创世星与天启星终于要达成和平，见鬼了，”慈祥奶奶带着奥利安走出宅邸，已经有一艘战舰在门外等候，“我们应该杀干净那些杂碎，而不是寻求条约，应该杀光他们。唉。”

“奶奶你为什么叹气呢？”奥利安坐上战舰时问，“我会陪你杀光他们，我长大了会是天启星最强的战士。”

“我恐怕再也见不到你喽，小王子，”慈祥奶奶刮了一下奥利安的鼻梁，有那么一刻她慈祥。这毕竟是她陪着长大的小王子，怎么说送人就送人了呢？达克赛德君主何以默许这样的条约。

“我们要去哪？”

“我们去新创世星。”

新创世星与天启星相隔不远，隔着宇宙相望，不愿甘拜下风。这次条约的交易也公平，一子换一子，达成千年未有的和平。待到他们抵达新创世星时，天父和达克赛德已经在金色大桥上等候。天父身边也带着一个孩子。

慈祥奶奶将奥利安的手交给达克赛德，达克赛德握紧了。陌生的环境让奥利安既不安又不解，他想要问父亲。但达克赛德神情严厉，不去看奥利安。奥利安只记得当时自己的双腿都微微颤抖。条约太宏大，而他不过是其中的棋子。

“以天父之名，”天父身旁的一位新神族说道，“新创世星将与天启星签订和平条约，即日起两方战舰皆撤回领空，不再交火。双方同意交换天父之子斯科特·弗里与达克赛德之子奥利安作为人质，两位王子将由对方抚养。”

人质？不，他不想走，新创世星对他而言全然陌生。奥利安看向达克赛德，“父亲……”他叫到。达克赛德没有回答，只是握紧了他的手，警告他。

余下的仪式波澜不惊，天父将斯科特·弗里交到达克赛德手中，达克赛德交出奥利安。天父甚至不忍心去看自己的儿子，达克赛德则不为所动，面容里没有一丝感情。奥利安永远不会忘记那一天，那一天他不再是一个王子，而是一个人质。独自一人被丢弃在陌生的星球。无论天父表面上显得多么爱他，他始终是达克赛德的儿子。

无论到了哪时，天父都忌惮奥利安的本性。

他内心中的黑暗和狂怒，都来自天启星的烈焰，达克赛德的血脉。日复一日，奥利安在天父的说教下隐藏自己的本性。虽然新创世星标榜和平与善良，奥利安始终认为自己不过是流落他乡的人质。直到天父将他定为继承人。

“奥利安，你是我的儿子，”天父端坐在王座之上说，皱着眉，“我不想让你怀疑自己。你有达克赛德的血脉，但你接受的是新创世星的理念。我养育你，甚至胜过对我亲生的儿子。我信任你成为新创世星的统治者。”

“或许你信任错了人，我是谁？”奥利安穿着红色战甲，戴白金头盔，“我不过是你们多年前签订条约所交换的人质。你到底在我身上看到了什么？”

“我看到勇气和节制，”天父凌然一位哲学老者，“掌握力量的人知道，将拳头往回收，反而是蓄力之时。没做什么比做了什么更为重要。我从来不像对待人质一样待你，而是将你视作我亲生的儿子。我相信你会为新创世星带来和平。”

“我是一个战士，”奥利安反驳，“一个战士只能带来胜利之后的和平，而非妥协后的条约。至于节制……”

奥利安忆起自身的血统，深谙自己继承了达克赛德的暴戾。

那是一次与他的好友光线的摔跤。他们在沙面上缠斗，用上所有的力量。光线之所以得名，是因为奥利安与他的一次冒险。一日他们在新创世星表面发现一个洞穴，洞穴竟是天启星军队的前哨。天启星军队以光能攻击光线，让他在病床上昏迷一月。醒来后光线惊奇地发现自己也具有了光能力量，遂改名为光线。

光线将奥利安摔倒在砂石之中，奥利安神志不清醒了，就由直觉引导自己的反击。他的力量瞬间升强，趁着爬起的过程将光线摁倒，掐住光线的脖颈。全然不顾摔跤的规则，只由内心的黑暗之力迸发。

“奥利安！”光线呛着喊。但奥利安听不见。

奥利安的双手收合，切断光线的气息。他是天启星人，而他面对的是自己的死敌——他只知道。天启星人不留活口。光线的脸涨红，徒劳地伸手去扯奥利安的手臂。空气渐而从他的肺部挤出。

最终奥利安在潜意识里听见慈祥奶奶的笑声，她与摔跤场上的一切格格不入，他才清醒过来。松手让光线得以喘息。他几乎杀死了自己的挚友而浑然不知，甚至没有一个杀人的理由，只是这么做了。

“至于节制……”奥利安对天父继续道，“我差点杀死了光线。我的意志力，是不可靠的。如果我是你，我不会相信我自己。天父，我并非不听从你的教导。”

“但你没有，而光线仍是你的朋友，”天父安慰道，不愿看儿子挣扎，“总有一天，你会意识到你的意志力将成为征战的关键，我甚至不是在说我们与天启星的战争。无需怀疑，你是我的儿子。为此，我将遣派你去最危险的任务。”

“最危险的任务？”

“寻找反生命方程。生命方程用于计算生物基因组合，这样的技术恐怕在宇宙中并不存在。反生命方程则用作控制智慧生命的自由意志。拥有了反生命方程，一方就能策反敌人的军队，就能控制敌人的民众。它是世上至邪之物。”

“如果获得了反生命方程，你会怎么做？”奥利安警觉，如此的权力必将腐蚀它的所有者。我们不是在说那种能让人隐身的神奇宝物，而是摧毁自由意志的反生命方程——有生命者的死敌。

“我不能拥有它，”天父摇头，“我是新神族中的至高者，倘若我被反生命方程所引诱，我会做出的事……不堪设想。所以不要用反生命方程来诱惑我。我认为反生命方程应该被贮藏在新创世星深处，上好锁。”

“无论如何，达克赛德不能拥有它，”奥利安答道，“在宇宙中的哪里能找到反生命方程呢？我应当去哪找寻它。”

“许多年前反生命方程被带往地球，但由于它的危险性，新神族将它打碎，把碎片散落在地球各处。有的人类生来就带有反生命方程的碎片。你必须找到这样的人类，从他们的灵魂中提取碎片。”

奥利安随即前往地球，用他的母盒操控飞行器，精确计算了反生命方程碎片的出现地点和所携带的人类。孤单、排斥、恐惧、绝望……这些都是反生命方程的要素，在人类的灵魂里，它们太普遍。

最后一块碎片——自我等于黑暗面，便存在于奥利安本人身上。

拼合后的反生命方程是一块悬浮在空中的蓝色正方体，散发着迷人光晕，旋转着，随时为奥利安所用。奥利安看得着迷。反生命方程在玩弄他的意志，想要他屈服，释放出扭曲人类自由意志的力量。

“奥利安，”光线的声音让他回到现实，“我认为我们应该摧毁反生命方程。传说它只有被弃入各行星的熔岩中，才会彻底湮灭。我们现在就去地核深渊。奥利安，你能听见我说的话吗？”

“光线……啊，我还好，”奥利安应答，“我们现在就去。”

通往地核深渊的石阶狭隘而漫长，他们走了数个小时，几乎在锋利的岩石中迷路。但光线的决心坚定，地核深渊不是只传说。空气中的水珠被蒸发，熔岩喷溅的声音飘荡，他们很近了。

地核深渊底下是烈火与岩浆，顶部是一道通路，悬崖峭壁。

“奥利安，把反生命方程扔下去，”光线喊道，声音被地核燃烧盖过，“我们的任务就结束了。快扔下去！”

奥利安看着悬浮在手中的蓝色正方体，它发出的冷光像是低语。除去生命方程，反生命方程恐怕是宇宙中最强大的武器。配得上新创世星上的君王。正方体缓缓旋转，引诱奥利安。

“扔下去，你做不到吗？”光线质疑道，“我可以帮你。听我说，我们必须摧毁反生命方程。”

“不，”奥利安伸出一只手，阻止光线的靠近，“你帮不到我。这项任务是天父交给我，交给我本人的。”

光线看出奥利安的信念正一点一点被反生命方程蚕食，或许他本来就有黑暗意志。反生命方程最喜好原本就渴望的灵魂，它仿佛有生命，了解奥利安的不安与恐惧，得知他想要证明自己的欲望。奥利安从小就想与达克赛德的暴烈划界限。

没有什么比为新创世星赢得胜利更好的证明了。

“这会是一件强大的武器，”奥利安转身背对岩浆，“但是我们不能使用它。我们会将它隐藏起来，谁也不能靠近。反生命方程在我们的控制之下。”

“听听你说的话，这不是你，奥利安，”光线呵斥道，“摧毁反生命方程，而不是控制它。不然你会受它控制，听我说，求你了。”

“不，我不会使用它，”奥利安双眼倒影反生命方程的蓝光，仿佛灵魂出窍，“我会将它带回新创世星。”

“那么你将带回灾祸。”

天父将攫取反生命方程视作奥利安的功绩，从此选择了从王位上退下，让奥利安统领新创世星军队。奥利安保证自己不会使用反生命方程，但他时刻把它带在身边。不时出神地看着它，中了毒。

直到命定的那日，奥利安端坐在王座之上，正沉迷于反生命方程的蓝光。天际被撕扯，空间皱褶旋转，撑开，成为庞大的星际虫洞。星际虫洞之外是一颗蔚蓝行星，不比新创世新宜人，却是人类的家园。

星际虫洞翻滚回旋，直至能容纳整个新创世星的军队，恭迎新神族降世。奥利安熟悉地球，但这种异象并非只出现在新创世星。星际虫洞也划裂天启星的天穹，天启星军队瞬间集聚在地球上方。

“天启星，”奥利安低声说，从反生命方程中抬头，“他们将要打破和平条约。”

“吾王，我们将如何应对？”光线问道。

“这是新创世星与天启星的战争，” _地球人只是恰好挡在其中，_ 奥利安没有说，“集结我们的军队，防御天启星的偷袭。达克赛德想要战争，那我们就给他战争。”

新神奥利安，第三天灾。

···

天使占领下的旧金山城区全然是末日景象，金门大桥被连根拔起，所剩的铁柱和钢索耷拉着，车辆沉没。战场上最为破败的是CBD，承受了地狱犬巨兽和翼狮的烈焰喷吐和拍击，高层建筑倒坍成废墟。

天空中阴云漫布，仿佛那末日降临之兆，连阳光都退却了。废墟中不时燃烧着火光，火势蔓延无人扑救。流浪动物走过落了灰烬的道路，原本喧嚣的城区安静却听不见心跳声。这座城市已经死去。

天堂军队盘踞旧金山，唯一的仁慈是允许人类搜救队进入。他们既不伸出援手，也不出面阻挠。毕竟他们的对手是地狱恶魔，而非夹杂在战场中的人类。天堂像机器一般冷漠，一如他们对灵魂的审判。

他们不分善恶，只论忠诚。

“这里是哥谭新闻的维琦·瓦勒，”维琦一接到采访任务，就飞赴旧金山。公路炸毁，她只能乘直升机深入城区，“根据我们收到的消息，红头罩和他的人工智能组织了这次旧金山大撤退。他们一共撤出了三十万人……”

对于八十八万的城区人口而言，三十万还是太少了。

“人工智能采取了精确导航，为每一位存活的市民设计了个人的逃生路线，”维琦面无表情地报道到，她不相信红头罩。无论他在旧金山大撤退中做对了什么，他始终是哥谭阴沟里的罪犯。天国降临，罪犯成了英雄。

“智械不但设计了逃生路线，还指挥了海军与个人船只的航线，标记出战场外的公路。如果没有智械，我们不可能得以撤出这三十万人。”维琦讲解道，“就像旧金山所在的硅谷所相信的，科技的力量救了我们。”

“……或许我们应该逐渐放下对智械的成见，”维琦说的时候手捋了自己的金发，眼睛因为空中的灰而干涩，“或许我们应该感谢他们。整个旧金山都毁了，智械却在此时此刻没有背弃我们，出手相助。”

“现在由智械指挥的救援队们正在深入旧金山，他们将会搜索被困瓦砾之下的人，”维琦边报道边走进废墟，地上的灰没过她的高跟鞋，“这是一次前所未有的救援行动，指挥者仍是红头罩和名为萨沙的智械……我们看到红头罩了！他就在那。”

杰森独自跪在废墟之中，倾听着，仿佛一樽塑像。

维琦带领摄像人员靠近，踩断了一块木板，发出咔的声响。杰森没有抬头去看摄像头，甚至没有觉察维琦的靠近。他一个人跪在原地，像在忏悔，像在赎罪。萨沙则在硅谷，亲自接入大量服务器集群指挥搜救。

“红头罩，”维琦问，“红头罩，你能听见我们吗？”

杰森这才抬头去看记者，皱着眉，“请不要打搅我，我在救人。这不是采访的时候，我无可奉告。”

“但红头罩，”维琦报道的是大众的认知，“在旧金山之战中，你成为了很多人眼中的英雄。你对这点是怎么看的？许多人对你所代表的智械从此改观，甚至认为我们该像中国人一样给予智械公民权。你又是怎么看的呢？”

“我说了我正在救人，”杰森伸手拒绝摄影，“请离开。”

“红头罩……”

杰森不愿回答，维琦自讨没趣，最终还是带着摄影师离开了。转而到别处去采访战争难民。维琦本人只在乎新闻的效果，难民们恐慌的眼神，饥肠辘辘的模样，这些是人们想看的。至于真正的关心，连天使也不在乎。

“定位成功，”萨沙的声音从杰森的手机中传出，“确实有人就在你的脚下，杰森。你说得对，我会试着让他联系上你。从他手机上的信息来看，他是一个八岁的男孩，名叫卡梅隆·莫顿。”

“谢谢你，萨沙，”杰森打开手机的外放声音，在将它放在自己脚边，“让他接通我的电话。调度挖掘人员到这。”

“恐怕我做不到，所有挖掘人员都在忙，”萨沙坦言，“一有空闲我就让挖掘队来这。叫卡梅隆撑住，他能做到。”

“明白，”杰森不顾一切地开始挖掘，不等萨沙说完。

萨沙的声音消失后，杰森的手机自动拨打了男孩的手机，男孩在黑暗中看不见，但他的手机也自动联通。让卡梅隆等待挖掘时不孤单，是人工智能能尽的微薄之力。虚无缥缈的希望，在旧金山带血腥味的空气中消散。

“能听见吗，卡梅隆？”杰森边挖掘边问，他的手指很快被锋利的石块割出血。但杰森不放弃，他一块接一块地挖掘，即使要挖上一天一夜。

“谁在那……？”手机上传来微弱的声音。

“红头罩，”杰森用自己的英雄形象，好给卡梅隆以勇气，“我正在救你出来，你怎么样了，还好吗？不用怕，我会救你。”

“我……我被压住了……我觉得……”手机上卡梅隆的声音断断续续，几乎听不见，“我很难呼吸……红头罩……红头罩我听说过你……”

“别睡过去，跟我说话，”杰森挖掘，不顾手上的血。以他的力量，他能徒手挖出一道通路，再将卡梅隆抱上来。但卡梅隆恐怕是被压住了肺部，他的时间不多，不等其他挖掘队赶到。

“红头罩……我在电……电视上看过你……”卡梅隆的声音仍乐观，尽管非常微弱，“你造了机器人，你会造机器人是吗？”

“没错，”杰森嘴角露出一小个微笑，卡梅隆是个懂得许多的孩子，“机器人找到了你，我正在移开石块，你一定要一直跟我说话。”

“机器人……会来救我们吗？我看到了天使……和怪兽……到处都是……”

“当然会，”杰森安慰他道，越往下石块越大，但杰森以远超正常人类的力量挖掘。他保证了会救卡梅隆，他保证过。

“红头罩……谢谢你，但是我……我觉得我出不去了……”

“不！”杰森握拳锤了身旁的石块，发出哐当响声，“跟我在一起。”

“我觉得我出不去了……”

杰森挖掘了一夜，其他挖掘队没有来。到了第二天早晨，卡梅隆的声音便随着几声辛苦的喘息消失了。男孩最终死在窒息之中，而杰森一直听着。无力感从来没有如此深入杰森的骨髓，他很冷，满手鲜血。

蝙蝠侠与其他英雄一道抵达旧金山参与救援。最终倚靠着体内追踪器找到杰森，按住杰森的肩膀，才阻止了杰森狂乱的挖掘。

“杰森，停下来，”蝙蝠侠用低哑的声音说。

“我救不了他，”杰森仍跪着，不愿抬头去看蝙蝠侠，“我救不了他……就像我救不了在旧金山的人……我……”

“你无法救所有人，”蝙蝠侠单膝跪到杰森身边，看进杰森的眼睛，眼里有鲜红血丝，“我也无法救所有人。这不是你的错。”

“那个天使，扎乌列，”杰森恢复神智，转而描述任务，“他放了我和萨沙走，但他不在乎死在战场中的人类，恶魔们更甚。地球成了他们的战场。我会说，他们不该叫天使恶魔，而该叫天灾。我看着天灾肆意杀戮，却什么也做不了。”

“我需要知道你了解的一切，”蝙蝠侠没时间悲伤，“跟我回蝙蝠洞。”

蝙蝠侠扶杰森站起，两人一同向蝙蝠翼走去，消失在暗淡晨光之中。

鉴于天灾入侵是全球威胁，五大常任理事国召开日内瓦会议，建立联合政府。日内瓦会议的议事厅宏大亮丽，极富未来感。在这里，人类联合起来。在这里，人类共赴前程。除了正义联盟的常任英雄，会议同时郑重邀请了智械人类使者红头罩和智械萨沙出席——旧金山大撤退传遍世界。这并不是一次撤退，而是一次胜利，维琦如是报道。

联合政府由五大常任理事国牵头，虽仍落入中美的较量，却是人类仅有的联盟。在入侵和死亡面前，有的人类愿意摒弃成见。太平洋协定，于上海、东京、新加坡、悉尼、洛杉矶、温哥华同时签订，联合政府大框架确立并开始环太平洋防线建设。日内瓦会议则是协防的开始。

“他们并非来自可知宇宙，”约翰·康士坦丁发言，他的头上还有一处未愈合的伤口，缠了带血的绷带，“他们来自神之领域，天堂和地狱，都是混血杂种。他们入侵我们的世界，并非为了争夺地球，而是为了延续他们之间的战争。他们把它叫天堂之战。我说天堂之战见鬼了。这就是起源墙破碎的结果，将杂种传送到地球。”

“你是说他们来自于神话之中？”美国代表艾萨克·坎宁安质疑，他来自纽约州，无信仰之地，“你要我们的军队与神话角色作战？”

“神话都是美化了他们，”康士坦丁不为所动，“对付其他我不懂，但是对于天堂地狱的杂种要用银弹、银刃，除此之外别无他法。这不是搞联合政府么，我建议你们马上开始制造大量银弹分给每一个士兵。杂种们一旦入侵，就不会停止。今天是旧金山，明天就是洛杉矶，巴黎，上海，随便什么地方。而这只是开始……”

议事厅里的温度骤降，杰森忆起康士坦丁召唤命运三女神之时，空气冰凉。女神的话语充满隐喻，晦涩难懂，但杰森能听出……远不止从天堂地狱来临的天灾。地球要同时面对多少敌人？

“命运三女神说得很清楚，”康士坦丁继续道，“七大天灾会越过神之领域，抵达地球。除了已经毁掉旧金山的天堂地狱，我们甚至不知道其他天灾来自哪一个维度。我们的抵抗方式，尤其是连我们的智械，恐怕无能为力。所以逃命吧，趁你们还活着。”

康士坦丁的话语令人起鸡皮疙瘩，一时间无人反驳，但杰森回应，“我也在旧金山，在这一切发生的时候。我反对智械无用论，智械不但能参与撤退，更能作战。我建议联合政府整合资源，大规模生产战争机器人。”

“美方承认智械在救灾时的成果，”坎宁安与其他西方国家代表交互后指出，“救出了旧金山将近三分之一的平民，这是了不起的成就。我们感谢智械。但是大规模生产战争机器人，如何确保最后不会反噬人类呢。”

“我同意建立后门程序，但程序的所有者归红头罩一人，这是我们的最大让步，”萨沙坚定地说，“智械不但能参与联合政府的市场调控、军事动员、撤离难民和粮食运输，更能直接进入战场。地球不但是人类文明的星球，也是智械的。另外，我们还希望征用所有超算中心，以计算天灾的入侵。”

“中方完全支持萨沙的提议，”中国驻联合国代表张军说道，“美方无需像中方一样，为智械提供公民权，我们毕竟和而不同。但是用智械来武装军队，强化作战效能，是全球都可以效仿的。”

“我可以为红头罩的人格进行担保，”蝙蝠侠的声音突然介入，“我作为正义联盟的轮值主席，愿意以我本人的信用担保。”

杰森看向蝙蝠侠，艰难地吞咽。或许其他人不知道，但他知道——蝙蝠侠为了任务，不惜说谎不是第一次。但蝙蝠侠以凡人之躯，比肩神明。即使世界沉没，他仍坚守。蝙蝠侠说过的话即是诺言真理。杰森不知道布鲁斯会为他这么做。

美国代表坎宁安勉强同意，但要求智械不介入联合政府的直接管理，只参与军事活动和营救。西方代表多数支持坎宁安，要求整个世界放弃对智械的敌意，可不只要毁灭一个城市。而是全球范围的屠戮。

“中方还有两个提议，第一个是罗马——孟买协定，”张军代表读出稿纸上的内容，“让大西洋与印度洋国家正式成为环太平洋地区的大后方。负责运送粮食以及军事物资到环太地区，以支援抗击天灾的军事行动。第二个提议，撤走太平洋岛国上的大部分人口，让太平洋正式成为无人区。”

两项协议均获得与会各国通过。

难得见证人类世界的团结，连杰森都不禁对联合政府充满希望。团结一心，他们将防止世界市场崩溃，挽救各国经济。他们将组成联合军，深入各大环太平洋城市防御，甚至主动穿越虫洞出击。有了智械的计算，撤离难民将变得有序而高效，甚至能赶在天灾入侵之前，救走大量平民。粮食运输也通过智械调度，变得智能，防止因为大战而造成的饥荒。总而言之联合政府的组织能力，将远胜松散的联合国。

“我相信，”杰森在最后发言时说，暂时忘却了自己在旧金山的无能为力，“在联合政府的指挥下，在人工智能的协助下，我们会赢得这场战争……我相信。”

到了会议最后，美国代表坎宁安慷慨陈词，“神之领域的入侵者，以为可以将地球作为他们的战场，不顾平民的死活。将他们扭曲的征战带到地球，意欲毁灭我们所知，所爱的一切。我发誓，我们会抵抗到最后。”

与会代表们跟着鼓掌，坎宁安待掌声停止才继续。

“他们以为他们能旁若无人地肆意破坏，蔑视人类的性命。我们的联合军会让他们体会死亡。我们的军队将不只是血肉之躯，更是战争机器人所打造的壁垒。他们在旧金山制造了多少绝望，就会得到多少报应。我发誓，我们绝不后退！”

坎宁安的话语鼓励人。

“等这一切结束，我们会在日内瓦，在同样的金色大厅里庆祝胜利。胜利属于联合军，光荣属于联合军。我们有钢铁的意志，先进的武器，绝非神话人物所能理解的凝聚力。这一次，我们为地球而战，为家园而战。”


	5. 第五章 第四天灾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：骑士团》续集。起源墙破碎，七大天灾降临地球，将地球当做天堂之战的主战场。随着城市一个个陷落，杰森和布鲁斯将面对他们的终极选择。

## 第五章 第四天灾

天启星并非一开始就由达克赛德统治。行星地表燃烧着永恒之火，血红的天际，血红的王座。王座之上端坐着暴戾的君主，他头戴牛角状的铁甲头盔，身穿绿色内衬的战甲，他是由迦可汗。由迦可汗育有两位王子，长子德拉克斯和次子达克赛德。

德拉克斯过于轻信，不该在王座之前炫耀，他说，“看那，父亲，我寻得欧米茄效应，宇宙能量的源头。发射欧米茄光束，能彻底湮灭敌人，也能让新神死而复生。我们将在对抗新创世星的战场上所向披靡。”

“吾儿，值得庆贺，”由迦可汗赞叹，他承认德拉克斯的能力，却更宠爱达克赛德。达克赛德的性格沉稳，时常在幕后统筹帷幄，而非亲临战场。虽说王位的顺位继承不在达克赛德手中，他对于天启星或不可缺。

德拉克斯花了一整天的时间在众人面前展示欧米茄射线之力，晚归于寝宫。但达克赛德已经在黑暗中静候多时。不等德拉克斯叫喊，达克赛德就用长剑刺穿德拉克斯的胸膛。“弟弟，为什么？”德拉克斯最后喘息道。

为了力量，和本该属于达克赛德的王位。

欧米茄效应顺着剑身流淌，鲜红如同血液，透过剑柄传导至达克赛德的双手。顺着血管流动到心脏，再由心脏的每一下跳动散发至全身。达克赛德低吼，墙上的影子捕捉到他的变异。他的皮肤迅速枯萎腐烂，长出石质外壳，石缝开裂，透出肌肉纹路。欧米茄效应浸润了达克赛德，拥有了他。

由迦可汗是唯一因为德拉克斯的死而悲痛的。他没有处罚达克赛德，因为在天启星，只要有能力，夺取权力天经地义。天启星上容不得弱者，不见得有怜悯。达克赛德证明了自己的野心和残暴，他将加冕为王。

落寞的由迦可汗至此无心国事。耽迷于起源墙的神秘之力。起源墙上悬挂众多新神，像是可怖的陈列馆，宇宙囚笼。由迦可汗不自觉地被吸引，甚至伸手去触碰。就在他的指间触碰到墙上死灵的瞬间，他也被吸附其上，嵌入墙中。

顺位继承者达克赛德没有争到王位，王位落入由迦可汗的妻子赫格尔，达克赛德的母后手中。赫格尔是个雷厉风行的新神，铁腕统治天启星，不留一丝软弱。达克赛德因此敬重母后，非但没有异议，更放下心去追寻他私人的感情。

他们在皇家实验室里相遇——与一般人的印象相反，达克赛德也曾为科学和工程学着迷过。他参与设计了天启星的歼星武器，使用欧米茄效应击穿一个星球的内核，行星崩塌。虽然这一过程需要数月之久，却是最高效的灭绝武器。天启星不像新创世星，不拘泥于双子星之间的征战，他们的征途是星河永恒。

苏丽也是一个武器工程师。她设计的星舰护盾，获得天启星舰队的重用。她主攻防御护盾而非进攻型武器，梦想有一天新创世星和天启星不再征战，实验室不再需要她。她就可以退休到一个能看见天启星火焰喷发的别墅里，笑看星际过往。

达克赛德疯狂地爱上了苏丽的智慧，更为苏丽所描述的生活方式着迷。实验室里的新神都离开后，达克赛德拿出戒指。

“我的天，达克赛德，”苏丽惊得将手中的放大镜都掉到地上，发出哐当的声响，“我……”

“我想要你嫁给我，”达克赛德说道，“我的心属于你，你的属于我。请答应我，苏丽，我知道这是你的心中所向。”

“我爱你，星辰都无法改变这点，”苏丽毕竟是一个科学家，她无时无刻都理智，“但是你是天启星的王子，我只是一个平民。你的母亲不会同意我们的婚事。我们是不被祝福的，或许我们可以在一起相聚短暂，但我们的爱不会被允许。”

“我不在乎皇室规条，”达克赛德说着，为苏丽戴上戒指，“我们可以秘密结婚，甚至可以离开天启星。离开这个征战之地，我甚至愿意放弃王位，放弃军队指挥官之位。不再有战争，不再有杀戮，为了你。”

“离开天启星？我们能去哪，新创世星容不下我们，”苏丽摇头，面露难色，“赫格尔女王会派舰队追踪我们到永远，你可以放弃天启星，但她永远不会放弃你。我们的爱情天启星不会承认，我们是叛徒。我们走不远。”

“宇宙很大，不只有天启星和新创世星，”达克赛德解释道，“我们可以在星际间漂流，寻找一个盖亚行星。在那我们可以养育属于我们的孩子，一起在星球上看日落，说不定这个星球还会有两个月亮。苏丽，跟我走。”

“你我都无法控制自己的命运，”苏丽说道，放开达克赛德的手，“你的命运是成为天启星的君王，你不可能逃避的命运。这是自你出生就决定了的道路，我无法让你改变。我也不愿你为我放弃一切。”

“我命由我不由天，”达克赛德厉声说，“命运是什么，天启星人当面嘲笑命运。我不相信命运，我不相信……只要你愿意，我们明天就走。”

苏丽愿意，她的达克赛德为她放弃征战，甚至放弃王位。殊不知赫格尔女王早已得知达克赛德的恋情，她的耳目遍布天启星。她并不反对王族娶平民之女，她反对的是苏丽让达克赛德软弱。和平的铸造者？她的儿子从来，往后都不会是。

戴上婚戒的当晚，苏丽便不知情地喝下毒酒死去。

苏丽的死确实让达克赛德心硬，一如他的岩石皮肤。他没有流一滴眼泪，而是冷静地命令狄萨德将军对赫格尔下毒。

“为什么？就为了她？”赫格尔死前质问达克赛德，“你是我的儿子，我们以绝对的理智统治天启星。她让你变得不堪一击。放弃天启星，放弃战争，亏你能想得出来。达克赛德，你给我听好了……”

“不，是你要听好了，母亲，”达克赛德狠狠地说，抓起她的衣襟，将垂死的赫格尔拖离王位，“一命还一命，以眼还眼，这是天启星的规矩。而你不再是它的女王。我真要感谢你。如你所愿，我不再有软弱了。”

“我诅咒你……我诅咒你爱过的人都会死去，”赫格尔喘息着说完，头垂下死去了。

达克赛德将她的尸体弃入星际熔炉之中，完全烧毁了。至此达克赛德再无家人，他的妻子，他的母亲，都葬身天启星的灰烬。达克赛德不再追求和平之道，命令狄萨德将军成为他的首席拷问官，残酷地折磨任何斩落的天启星敌手。

他的叔叔荒原狼遵从天启星的法则，亦臣服于当下天启星的最强者。他是达克赛德，天启星的暴君，带领无穷无尽的类魔大军开启宇宙征途。不烧尽最后一颗宜居行星，不会停止扩张的脚步，新创世星望尘莫及的野心。

一切命定如此吗？

他曾想要拥有纯粹的爱，但就连苏丽也告诉他，成为冷血君王才是他的命运。他曾反抗命运，追寻自由恋爱，却落得弑母篡权的名声。或许命运之中，他还是整个多元宇宙的征服者。到了如今，达克赛德仍不信命。

达克赛德随后迎娶了他的第二任妻子，他们育有两位王子，长子卡利巴克和次子奥利安。在与新创世星订立的停战条约之中，达克赛德与天父易子而养，交出奥利安成为新创世星的人质。一切宛如命运的玩笑。

“吾王，”一日狄萨德对王座上的达克赛德说，低头行礼，“有一事我不知是否该讲。”

“说吧，”达克赛德倚靠在王座上，伸手去摸下巴，“是前线传来的噩耗吗。”

“不，这与战事无关，”狄萨德说道，“而是与你，吾王，与你的命运有关。赫格尔死前曾经诅咒了你，我认为我们有必要查清诅咒是否存在。我不愿你一直活在被诅咒的阴霾之下。你毕竟是天启星至高无上的统治者。”

“命运，”达克赛德嘲弄道，“你不是第一个在我面前提起命运的人。我也不是第一次这么说，我不相信命运。命运是新神族活出来的，不是命中注定，刻在命运石上的。即使刻到了命运石上，命运也比不过新神族的意志。”

“吾王，今日我寻得一位天启星上的老先知，”狄萨德虽然狠毒，但也迷信，相信战场上军队需要好运气，“先知已经不是第一次对我说，他想要求见你，告诉你关于命运的安排。你认为我们应该让他进来吗？”

“听之又何妨？”达克赛德轻笑，“既然你坚持，我们就听这位老先知有何禀报。反正无论好坏，我都不会相信。我们掌握自己的命运，狄萨德，我们才是命运的创造者。没有任何人能左右。”

狄萨德再次向达克赛德行礼，命人将先知带进大殿。先知满头白发，双目失明，进殿后就指了达克赛德，颤颤巍巍地说，“你，就是那宇宙中的灾祸，征服者达克赛德。”

达克赛德皱眉，但也不恼怒，“对于我的敌人，我当然是灾祸。但对于天启星，我便是荣耀。先知，你可知道我的命运？”

“命运，”先知嘲弄道，“我可知你不相信命运，征服者。但这茫茫宇宙中自有定数，连你也无法逃脱，连你也无法幸免。你大可相信自己掌握了命运，相信征战会为你带来荣耀，但你被诅咒了。弑母的邪恶之举，更让诅咒深不可测。”

“那不过是一个女人临终前的呓语，天启星上的人都有耳闻，”达克赛德反驳，“作为先知，你不会就知道这些吧。连一个小孩都可以跳起来，指着我说我被诅咒了，你指望我相信这种闲言闲语？”

“你爱过的人都会死去，”先知重复赫格尔的话语，“你唯一的逃避方式，就是让自己的心变为坚石，不再爱上任何人。这对你而言不是难事，毕竟你是石心灭绝者。你以为命运会如此简单地让你逃脱吗？”

“我毕生所爱早已死去，”达克赛德沉思道，“但你说得对，我再也不会爱上任何人，这个宇宙里并没有值得我爱的人。这些都是陈词滥调，先知，你不会就只知道说爱言恨吧。我看你也不过是命运的兵卒。”

先知不为所动，“你不但无法爱人，更选择了弑母。因此命运为你降下灾厄。听好了，暴君达克赛德。你对天启星的统治将会终于你与次子奥利安的死斗。你的心脏会被奥利安挖出。父子相残，这就是你的命运。”

“呵，一派胡言，”达克赛德嗤之以鼻。亲自用欧米茄射线击穿了先知的头颅。他虽然不相信命运，但这种恶毒的预言，总归不要外传。奥利安？奥利安将要被天父所养大，天父必定会对他灌输新创世星的价值观，引导父子之战。但他不会死在自己的儿子手中，他不会。

达克赛德命令狄萨德将天启星上所有先知都找来，逐一询问达克赛德的命运。他们都说他会死于与儿子奥利安的决斗。达克赛德听完后将他们都杀死，他们甚至去找了其他行星上的先知，无一例外。

预言就像达克赛德心中的一根刺，时刻嘲弄他，让他心神不宁。但他不会忘记自己对苏丽所说的， _我命由我不由天_ 。

今日达克赛德端坐王座之上，天空透出异动。星际虫洞开启，翻滚旋转着扩大，直到能容纳天启星的歼星舰队。虫洞的另一头，是那蔚蓝行星——地球。空间撕裂，多维宇宙堆叠，新的征程，新的灾祸。

“这是什么，吾王？”狄萨德惊异。

“这是我们将要终止与新创世星的停战条约。”

暴君达克赛德，第四天灾。

···

毫无先兆，洛杉矶上空惊现星际虫洞。两道虫洞回旋展开，将神之领域最致命的死敌带往地球。创世新神与天启新神，各驱使黄金与黑铁战舰，诸天降临。星际虫洞一旦展开则无法回头。

创世新神的战舰分化出大量无人机，新神则穿着黄金战甲飞翔其中，他们都携带致命的激光武器。一道激光足以摧毁一片楼宇，地表的建筑物与人类都不过是路障。创世新神带着光照的荣耀而来。

天启新神则带去以数量见优势，黑压压一片的类魔军队。类魔仿佛星际蝗虫，黑色装甲之间透出血红的眼睛，背上展开黄色蹼翼，露出苍白獠牙。类魔之中掺杂着作为军官的复仇女神战队，由慈祥奶奶统领，放出巨兽猎犬。

然而新创世星与天启星都不冒然开战。

多年以前所订立的条约，交换奥利安到新创世星，斯科特·弗里到天启星——以换取脆弱的和平。宇宙的天平摇晃，最终倾向天启星。达克赛德执意破坏平衡，命令星舰进入攻击状态，以追踪核弹瞄准空中的创世新神。

洛杉矶的民众见天日遮蔽，纷纷走出街道，仰头看那末日战舰和空中军队。恐惧让他们呆立在原地，一时阻止交通流畅。一旦战争从空中转向地面，他们将无处可逃。空气中弥散着死亡降临前的寂静。

此时人们的手机上纷纷收到一条直播的视频，达克赛德岩石般的面容出现在上，人们难以抑制地发出惊惧之声。天启星不但有先进武器，更有先进通讯技术。他向洛杉矶居民直播，视频也瞬时传遍全球。

“地球人，”达克赛德警告道，“我是天启星的君主达克赛德。天启星与新创世星之间没有和平，但这不是你们的战争。你们充其量只会成为战争中的伤亡数字。并非出于仁慈，而是出于便利，我命令你们离开洛杉矶战区。”

全世界人类都在屏息看着达克赛德的直播。蝙蝠电脑的大屏幕也被达克赛德的石脸所占据，杰森、布鲁斯和提姆站在屏幕前，双手交叉看达克赛德的最后通牒。以他们对达克赛德的理解，他不可能在乎地球上的生命。

“你们有一天的时间，”达克赛德的声音低沉，“从洛杉矶战区撤离。如果新创世星首先挑起争端，那么这一天就不存在，我并非给你们任何保证。同时你们的军队也不允许参与这场战争。一旦你们的军队介入，我们将对军人和平民一视同仁。这就是我给你们的最后信息。”

“马上让萨沙组织平民的撤退，”蝙蝠侠转向杰森说，“时间不多，而我们需要秩序。”

“萨沙已经在这么做了，另外正义联盟和联合军应该立刻进驻洛杉矶，”杰森说着，转身去拿他的盔甲和头盔，“道路一定堵塞，一天的时间不足以撤出所有平民。联合军必须准备出击。”

“但是杰森，”提姆提醒道，“达克赛德说了，不允许人类军队介入。如果我们冒然进攻，可能会让他攻击平民。我们难道不应该将军队都用在撤离平民上吗？我们很可能不是达克赛德的对手。”

“联合军的建立，就是为了保护人类免遭天灾入侵，”杰森反驳，“我有信心联合军在超级英雄以及智械的加入下能与天灾抗衡。以斗争求和平和平存，以妥协求和平则和平亡。这正是我们建立联合军的原因。我会马上飞往洛杉矶。”

“我与你同去，杰森，”布鲁斯立刻补充，声音里透着担心。提姆说得对，他们很可能不是新神族的对手，而他不会让杰森死在洛杉矶，“提姆你留在蝙蝠洞里随时观察洛杉矶的形势。帮助萨沙如果她有任何要求。”

杰森和蝙蝠侠驾驶蝙蝠翼飞抵洛杉矶。出城的道路上挤满逃命人群，萨沙已经给每个人发送就近离城指引，但无济于事。旧金山的人间地狱景象吓怕了人们，他们尖叫着逃窜，互相践踏。是死在天灾战火之中，还是死于难民营里的脏水。

穷人涌上靠岸游轮，催促着船长强行离岸，有的人直接摔进海中窒息。比弗利山庄的富人则驾驶私人飞机，不顾航空管制起飞逃逸。有的飞机相撞了，成为空中的焰火。一百一十号公路上车辆拥挤至连环相撞，多辆汽车起火，将车内人烧得只剩骨架。

人工智能导航又如何，旧金山死伤过半，谁也不愿成为那二分之一。

洛杉矶国际机场已经停飞，但人们仍挤进机场，要求逃生。萨沙对此无能为力，因为洛杉矶空域已由军方接管，她不可以调度民航线路。人们咒骂着，有的撕打机场工作人员。他们到了生命的终点，又无法超脱于命运。

无法逃离的人们涌入地铁，地下商场，寄希望于战火不会蔓延到地底。但那是徒劳，一旦开战，大量建筑倒塌，必将堵塞地铁出入口。到了那时他们就会被闷在地底窒息而死，等不到挖掘队的话，更有可能缺水缺粮而死。

哭泣声和惨叫声此起彼伏，天使之城化作人间地狱。

坦克难以开进堵塞的街道，海军陆战队只得徒步进入，空降兵也张开白色跳伞从天而降再集结。新造的战争机器人由萨沙所造的智械阿尔法指挥，深入洛杉矶街头，把守重要道路。正义联盟的英雄悉数入场，超人盘旋在洛杉矶天际。若天启星开战，他就会用自己的身躯穿透他们的星舰。他们将守护洛杉矶。

到了第二天，因为秩序崩溃，仍有大量平民被困在洛杉矶城区。

达克赛德给的时限已至。

为了让战场更为——平坦，达克赛德选择首先使用歼星武器稍微“敲打”一下洛杉矶的地表。歼星武器的长期使用能引爆整颗行星，采用最低功率，只击打一下，则能制造远超人类想象的地震——这是达克赛德参与设计的杰作。

达克赛德的星舰开启舱门，露出歼星武器接口，欧米茄效应启动的耀眼红光刺破天际。只见一发红光打入洛杉矶市中心的华特·迪士尼音乐厅旁。银色音乐厅呈多个卷曲正方体形状，瞬间炸为齑粉。

大地颤抖，音乐厅周围建筑林立，如今在颤栗中倒塌。与此同时达克赛德指了新创世星的军队，无需赘言，天启星战舰即向创世新神们开火。每一颗小型核弹都装载了追踪装置，紧咬着得以飞翔的创世新神们。

地震几乎摧毁整个CBD，旧金山昨日之景重现杰森眼前。他稍微愣了一下，不觉头上有一块巨大瓦砾跌落。“杰森！”蝙蝠侠喊道，飞身过去将杰森按倒在地，保护在自己的披风之下，这才躲过一劫……他随时愿意为杰森付出生命。

类魔大军汹涌而上，带着复仇女神战队的怒吼。慈祥奶奶拉着巨兽猎犬降落，踩碎了好莱坞字母。创世新神虽然人数不及，但他们拥有大量无人机群，用激光横扫类魔，突破包围的同时将花园银行大楼横切两半，上面半节塌下时产生的烟雾淹没了整片高楼群。

超人见状随即飞向天启星战舰，他要用自己的躯体去穿透它——然而未飞抵战舰表面，他就被一道隐形的蓝光护盾挡下——那是苏丽的护盾科技。超人狠狠地砸在护盾上，即使用红激光射线也无法穿透。克拉克只得折返参与地面战斗。但就连地表最强大的英雄，都在对抗新神族时败下阵来。

空军战机飞跃长空，与创世新神的无人机缠斗，却无法阻止他们拆毁洛杉矶。再多的F22战机不过是激光的靶子，更有的战机被类魔缠上，将驾驶员直接从舱内扯出，吃掉头颅。战机的躯壳坠入海中。

“战争机器人，进攻，”阿尔法的声音从通讯器中传来，他曾是精于战术的围棋机器人。萨沙用生命方程赋予了他新生。杰森握住手中刻了J字的AKM，与蝙蝠侠背靠背，跟随战争机器人的步伐前进。

“我们必须守住洛杉矶中城区，”杰森喊道，确保声音不被战场杂音淹没，“兄弟姊妹们，我们是联合军，地球的最后防线。我们退无可退，因为我们身后就是家园。让战争机器人掩护你们……”

还未等他说完，一个创世新神就用一道激光扫过杰森面前的数十个战争机器，他们无一例外都被切成两半，倒地不动了。另外的战争机器人不敌数量众多的类魔，被从头部咬断，拆除了。海军陆战队士兵们见着这景象，握着步枪的手都发抖。

杰森说不下去，他只用枪射下类魔，而子弹几乎无法穿透新神族。他们需要空中支援，需要重武器，但两者都不可能了。唯一让他还能坚守原地的，不过是蝙蝠侠站在他身边，徒手撕开进犯的类魔。

战争机器人被视作人类的最后抵抗，所以两方的新神族都被下令进行攻击。不出数小时，代表人类工业顶级技术的机器人便所剩无几，随着战争机器人的落败。海军陆战队们也开始溃逃。任何抵抗都是自杀式的攻击。

就连正义联盟也无法抵御创世新神的激光武器，以及类魔的数量。不少英雄的尸体被烧成黑色焦体，坠落在好莱坞永恒公墓。洛杉矶市政厅的大火蔓延，染红了整个天穹，血色黎明，天使之城沉没。

美军四个分部召开内部战术会议，讨论撤退事宜。正副总统与白宫内阁会晤，在华盛顿的国会议员紧急召开会议。讨论的内容都是他们将会失去多少城市……这已经是第二起发生在美国本土的天灾入侵。这不可能是巧合，美国极可能会承受更多打击。

经过讨论，莱克斯·卢瑟亲自给中国大使通话。

“这是莱克斯·卢瑟，现任美国总统，”卢瑟严峻地说，“近日在美国已经发生了两起天灾入侵战争。很遗憾，我们的军队不敌天灾的先进武装，我们的人工智能也对此无能为力。因此我提议……”

“我提议，”卢瑟不得已说，一旦达成协议，美国几乎没有希望可言，“如果中美两方中任何一国，在天灾入侵之中遭受了毁灭性的打击。对方自愿接受一定数量的难民，被接纳的一方会支付费用。”

中国大使与国内沟通后，同意了卢瑟的提议。这都是在洛杉矶陷落之时达成的……杰森和智械仍未投降。

洛杉矶的战争持续了三天三夜，新创世星的军队最终被逼回虫洞内。达克赛德宣布占领洛杉矶据点。类魔军队接管了街道，屠戮任何抵抗的联合军，杰森不得已才在蝙蝠侠的坚持下登上蝙蝠翼离开。

“那些军人，我们把他们扔下，就等于判了他们死刑，”杰森在蝙蝠翼上激烈地说，他并非贪生怕死。

“如果你死了，那就是判了整个世界死刑。你记得，”蝙蝠侠边手动驾驶蝙蝠翼穿越灰烬弥漫的云层边说，“智械的后门程序只有你一个人作为担保。你已经不是一个无名小子，而是一个英雄了。活下去，是你的责任。”

杰森艰难地吞咽，无从反驳。由于油量限制，他们不可能一路返航哥谭，而是撤到了洛杉矶外的美军营地。杰森甚至无法面对其他人绝望的目光。他曾如此相信智械的力量，智械却在天灾面前不堪一击。

奥利安回到新创世星后做的第一件事，是摘下蒙在反生命方程冰蓝正方体上的黑布。他无法接受战败，地球不能被达克赛德占领。这既是对他的羞辱，也是对地球星人的灭顶之灾。出于守护的目的，他理应使用反生命方程，不是吗？

“你要做什么？”光线放心不过，便追随了奥利安的脚步。看那病态的蓝光映射在奥利安脸上，他就担心地问道，“我们战败了，但这不过是第一场战役。我们有的是击败达克赛德的能力和意志。”

“如果我们的能力和意志都不足够呢？”奥利安让反生命方程悬浮在右手上，“如果我们命中注定战败，那时候……”

“即使到了那时，也不能使用反生命方程，”光线斩钉截铁地说，“告诉我，你将怎么处置反生命方程。”

“既然如此，那么我们就只好将反生命方程藏起来，”奥利安回过神来说，“绝不能让天启星新神得到它。我会将它贮藏在新创世星地牢的最深处，没人知晓的秘密。”

达克赛德占领洛杉矶后，再次进入了人类的通讯系统，这场直播的背景便是火海之中的洛杉矶，他确信地说，“地球上的人类，我是天启星降临的君王。我仁慈，但绝不手软。只要你们臣服于我，我就不会进一步屠戮还滞留在城内的居民。我会给他们时间和机会撤离……”

地球上的所有人类和智械都窒息地看着直播。

“待你们撤离后，我再将洛杉矶——剩余的一切夷为平地。洛杉矶是天启星与新创世星的战区了。但是如我之前所说，这不是你们的战争。如果人类要获得与天启星的和平，你们就要献出你们之中最强大的战士之一作为人质。”

人们很快就组织了网络投票，选出送哪一个英雄去守护和平，送哪一个英雄去死。不会是超人，他太强大了，是地球的最后希望。也不会是蝙蝠侠，他没有超能力，难以匹敌类魔大军。更不会是红头罩，他的名誉虽然向好，但他并不重要。

最终人们选择了卡拉·佐-艾尔，卡尔-艾尔的表姐，超级女孩。

她与超人一样，拥有黄色太阳光照射下的氪星之力，能飞翔，是钢铁之躯——地球上最强大的战士之一，与达克赛德的要求一致。最重要的，是没有多少人在乎她。卡拉并不经常在人类面前露面，心里只有死去的氪星。

选择替罪羊的时候，人们总不愧疚。

“卡拉！”杰森在军营里找到穿着超级女孩战甲的卡拉，她看起来很年轻，不该承担这一切，“卡拉你可以不去。”

“为了人类……难道不是吗？”卡拉僵硬地说，她与杰森一样，都不曾习惯当英雄的那一套。当年卡拉的父亲将她派往地球，只将她作为一件武器，一件杀死超人的武器。她不是一个英雄，她只是一个流落异星的女孩。

“这不值得，”杰森双手握住卡拉的双臂，“我们不该和达克赛德谈判。”

“我是自愿的，”卡拉低头，轻不可闻地叹息。

“那这就是再见了……”杰森伸手怀抱住卡拉，给了她一个坚实胸膛下的拥抱。他从来不知道自己的拥抱多么暖和安慰人。他只是，不知何时才能再见到卡拉。如果这一切终于结束，他们将天灾赶出地球，或许他会再见到卡拉。

卡拉没有说什么。缓缓走向达克赛德派来接她的飞船，她的步履坚定，不发抖。牺牲自我去换取和平，或许这就是生活，这就是命运。杰森看着她的背影，手握成拳。没有人去阻止卡拉，他们只是庆幸自己得到了喘息的机会。

有史以来的第一次，杰森对联合政府感到失望。


	6. 第六章 第五天灾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：骑士团》续集。起源墙破碎，七大天灾降临地球，将地球当做天堂之战的主战场。随着城市一个个陷落，杰森和布鲁斯将面对他们的终极选择。

## 第六章 第五天灾

383年，奥林匹斯。

奥林匹斯山位于神之领域之天境，是多数希腊神祇的殿堂。奥林匹斯众神与泰坦征战之后，宙斯与诸神得胜，遂安居于此。奥林匹斯山上的宫殿由大理石和精金所造，米蒂卡斯峰上建有万神殿，众神在此议事，争辩激烈。十二奥林匹斯主神中只有波塞冬和哈迪斯选择居于别处。

诗人口传的奥林匹斯山是一座卫城，九位缪斯女神在山脚处弹奏吟唱，城门由三季节女神把守，大殿则位于主峰之下。大殿宏伟，地面镶嵌黄金，偏殿则是寝宫。殿堂既作为议事厅也是宴会厅，家具器皿均由工匠之神赫菲斯托斯所造，众神得以在此居高临下地体察人间。宫殿之外是奥林匹斯庭院，种有异国水果，养有奶牛群落。

宙斯端坐在大殿正中，周围坐着十二主神，除了阿瑞斯。阿瑞斯站在殿中，

阿瑞斯，毁灭者。放眼希腊全境，阿瑞斯神庙只有一座，他是一位不受欢迎的神。宙斯与天后赫拉生下了他，另有传说，他是由天后赫拉吞下一条巨蛇所生。他尚武好斗肝火旺盛，英俊非凡，是一位孔武有力的青年将军。身着战甲，杀气腾腾。手里拿着代表攻击的矛和代表防御的盾。时而手持燃烧的火炬，脚下匍匐猎犬，手臂擎着苍鹰。

阿瑞斯司长着人间一切战争的源头，是理智最大的敌人。一听到战鼓和号角声就会激动得手舞足蹈，一闻到血腥的气息就会心醉神迷。出现在一切战争之中，没有立场，只管杀戮。牵动阿瑞斯战车的四匹战马，是北风之神和复仇女神的后裔，名为燃烧、暴乱、火焰和恐怖。

“宙斯，众神之父，”阿瑞斯说道，他并不尊重父神宙斯，但此事涉及奥林匹斯众神，“我们的神庙骤减，我们的信徒丧失。这件事你难道不管吗？尤其是今天，罗马人推倒了胜利女神的雕像，基督教已经入侵。”

“我们与新神之间并没有战争，”宙斯答道，他从来没喜爱过阿瑞斯这个孩子，“即使罗马已经将基督教订立为国教，众神仍是罗马帝国建立时的传统。如果你想要的是我们和新神之间的战争，那是你心中的征战欲望，而非理智。”

“战争，一神教就是战争，他们带来战争。”阿瑞斯愤愤地说，“他们来自沙漠，来自一无所有之地，只有劫掠肥沃土地的人类，才能得以存在。希腊已经毁了，而他们会毁灭罗马，到了那时，就再也没有奥林匹斯众神的信众。”

“我们的地位不由人类的相信与否来决定，”宙斯回应，话音里带着不屑，“我们是奥林匹斯山的众神，不是人类世界的征服者，人类有选择相信的自由。命运让人类遗忘旧神，命运让我们得以喘息。”

“听听你说的话，”阿瑞斯指着宙斯说，“旧神，我们什么时候变成了旧神。地球本来是我们的领土，由我们所统治。一神教侵略了我们，他们推倒神庙，拆除神像，将我们的信徒定为异端。什么时候他们甚至会谋杀我们的信徒。这些难道奥林匹斯众神都不管吗。”

“即使如此，我也不相信你的判断，”宙斯摇头说。在特洛伊战争中，阿瑞斯被雅典娜一杆标枪打中肚子，当即就疼得大吼一声躺在地上。这个吼声之大，希腊人听了都以为是宙斯的雷声。阿瑞斯趁机跑到天上，向宙斯告状。

宙斯那时不理他黑着脸说，所有奥林匹斯山的神里，我最讨厌的就是你了。你就跟你妈一个德行，我一看你，就想起她。让阿瑞斯受伤的标枪，就是宙斯给雅典娜的。

“阿瑞斯，我认为你应该重新审视你对战争的欲望，”雅典娜插话说，她也是战争女神，但她象征以战止战，“我们不冒然挑起战争，我们不享受战争。尤其不会因为人类的选择而冒然与新神开战。”

“战争是人类最原始的欲望，人们应当铭记，”阿瑞斯争辩，更像是自言自语，“铭记他们如何在那茹毛饮血的时代生存下来，即使是最粗暴的欲望。奥林匹斯的众神啊，你们会记得我说的话。我们不是旧神，不该被人类遗忘。”

说完阿瑞斯大步走出门去，不再看奥林匹斯众神一眼。从此罗马帝国被基督教控制，一蹶不振。奥林匹斯之神被遗忘，只流传于天堂岛。

阿瑞斯亦来到天堂岛找爱与美之神阿芙洛狄忒，他的毕生所爱。在那蔚蓝之海白沙之间，不需要真言套索，阿瑞斯自愿伸出双臂，让阿芙洛狄忒用精金做的镣铐锁住他的双手。旧神被遗忘，而他甘愿被锁在天堂岛。

“阿芙洛狄忒，是你锁住了我，”他说，事实上他是对自己的过往怯懦了。作为战争之神，他却从来没有赢得过战争，也没赢得过赞誉。他该是奥林匹斯山上最为落魄的神，是他锁住了自己。

“但阿瑞斯，我不懂你，我不懂战争。”阿芙洛狄忒坐到阿瑞斯身边，听那海风呼啸。她同情他，与他相识，金发飞舞。

“你的眼里只应有美，不应有战争，”阿瑞斯迟疑了，但少有神听他倾诉，“战争充满仇恨，充满激情，充满恐惧，充满兴奋，充满赌博心态，充满数不清的紧急事态和临时决定……”

“听起来很容易让人冲昏头脑，忘记了自己，”阿芙洛狄忒担忧道。

“战争的最终目的，往往是最容易被遗忘的，”阿瑞斯指点迷津，“战争是大规模的暴力行动。只有合理的暴力，才不是完全被情感所支配。”

“什么样的暴力会是合理的？”阿芙洛狄忒皱眉，“暴力就是暴力，仇恨就是仇恨，何以有合理一说？”

“合理的目的，”阿瑞斯伸手拂去她的皱眉，“在于代表一个共同体的所有利益。它是理性的，不受战争激情所支配。战争的手段是使用暴力，暴力本身应当适合军事目标，军事目标应当适配政治目的。”

“但如果暴力不受制约呢？”

“暴力就它的本性而言，”阿瑞斯一提到武力便双眼放光，手不自觉地扯了锁链，“不存在任何逻辑限制，但这是理念上的战争。暴力如果不受制约，趋于无限升级，是两大活生生的力量彼此相撞。但是理念上的战争不是真实的战争。真实的战争总是受战争以外的力量影响……”

“能受哪些力量的影响呢？”

“约莫有两大种可能，”阿瑞斯耐心解释道，“从事战争的政治共同体各自的特殊性质，或者一个时代的技术、经济、文化。集中体现为战争的政治性，以及这两种可能本身所具有的理性。战争中也有理性，我的阿芙洛狄忒。”

“你是说战争本身具有双重性。”

“战争既可以是理性也可以是激情，有限战争与绝对战争有别，”阿瑞斯娓娓道来，这是他的专精，“除此之外，战争还具有偶然性、不确定性和不可预料性。战争不是纸上谈兵。只有天才能克服这种偶然性。”

“是那些天才将领吗？”

“不只是指挥官的智力，还包括下属的行为，包括军队的士气、信心和精神，”阿瑞斯解释道，“甚至包括社会的某些特性、社会的战争激情。人们的忠诚和勃勃生气。”

“听起来十分复杂。”

“战争是一种艺术，”阿瑞斯两眼放光，“战争就是绘画。艺术是一种发展了的能力，如果它要表现自己，必须有一个目的……将目的与手段结合起来就是创造。战争就是这样有创造力。奥林匹斯的众神不懂。战争里还有武德。”

“难道战争也有德性？”

“战争中的武德又分为两种，个人的武德和军队的武德，”阿瑞斯深信不疑，战争里有荣耀，“个人的武德，是深刻地了解战争的精神实质，激发、锻炼和吸取那些在战争中活动的力量，把自己的全部智力运用于这个事业。从一个普通人变成一个武士。这种勇气值得敬畏。”

“那么军队的武德呢？”

“一支军队即使屡战屡败也保持正常秩序，不为想象中的危险所吓倒，”阿瑞斯激动地描述，“在真正的危险面前也寸步不让。在胜利时感到自豪，在失败时服从命令。时刻保持军人荣誉这样一个唯一的简短信条，那么这支军队具有武德。”

阿瑞斯又与阿芙洛狄忒长谈，直到深夜。

现在。

阿瑞斯自我囚禁在天堂岛，过了一千多年，才又独自打破枷锁离开天堂岛不知所踪。后来他不时回到奥林匹斯山，说服神和半神加入他的军队。一场史无前例的战争，他说，将要降临。

英国议员帕特里克·摩根爵士从议会离开，在十分精致的餐厅独自用膳，随后独自回家。家中除了仆人就再也没有他人，帕特里克爵士除去在工作时，习惯性独拉独往。这给了阿瑞斯契机。毕竟，战争都是人类的过错，众神只是指引。

在阿瑞斯已经多年未重现人间，但天堂岛的囚禁并未改变他的本性，他嗜血而狂暴。地球上已经出现了四大天灾，将旧金山和洛杉矶原地摧毁，人类世界陷入极端恐慌。有的人类疾呼末日降临，有的奢望抵抗。乱象之中必有大战，啊，他渴望鲜血。

原本分崩离析的人类组成了联合政府，妄图团结整个世界以面对灭顶之灾。但阿瑞斯了解人类自私的本质。团结人类的想法不过是痴心妄想，人类能从最小处寻得纷争，一朵小火花就能引燃战争。

只有少数人类意识到一个真理。那便是人类社会的巨大进步每次都伴随战争，古典时代如此，工业时代亦然。世界只有在永恒的战争之中，才能前进。人们既不感谢战争，亦不了解科学即是战争。

帕特里克爵士在镜前洗漱，用冷水泼过脸颊和胡须。他的联排别墅位于伦敦的富人区，他的浴室豪华而精致。但眼前的景象突然吓怕了他，他身后站了一个人。那人身穿希腊式战甲，手持矛盾。帕特里克爵士吓得双手握紧洗手盆。

“你是谁？”帕特里克爵士问道。

“四大天灾降世，”阿瑞斯对着镜中的帕特里克爵士说，声音低沉，“你以为这只是美国的麻烦吗？不，整个世界都难逃其中。大战将会蔓延整个地球，伦敦也在即将毁灭的城市之中，我相信。”

“你想要什么？”帕特里克爵士即使面临危险，也保有贵族风度。

“我要成为你，代替你成为英国代表。英国现在太弱小，中国和美国都不把你们看在眼里。但在战争中，柔弱有时能胜过刚强。英国就是整个世界的平衡者之一。”用一个支点，阿瑞斯可以搅乱整个世界。

“如果我拒绝呢？”

“我没有说你能拒绝，”说罢阿瑞斯就在镜中与帕特里克爵士重合，进入了帕特里克爵士的灵魂。他们的影子合二为一，帕特里克爵士的眼里闪烁着前所未有的凶恶，成了阿瑞斯的人类代理人。

第二天帕特里克爵士就出席了保守派会议，他们一致决定联合政府是工党的阴谋。为了构建一个大政府，控制整个英国，甚至参与世界政府控制整个世界。英国虽然是五常之一，但国力下降，让他们根本无法在联合政府里占据优势。联合政府中比英国弱小的国家又要求英国的援助，这只能让他们的财政入不敷出。

随后帕特里克爵士又对媒体说如果天灾持续入侵，那么将有大量难民想要涌入英国——虽然英国才是危险的海岸线国家。难民的进入毫无疑问会造成现有居民的生活质量下降，甚至有人身危险。

帕特里克爵士不遗余力地挑拨离间。直到有一天奥林匹斯山上产生了巨大的能量涌动。阿瑞斯暂离帕特里克爵士的身体，心想这该是他心心念念的……连接天境与地球的星际虫洞。他是对的。

星际虫洞的旋涡翻滚延展，遮盖了整个奥林匹斯山的高峰，撕扯空间裂痕。虫洞边缘像卷积云，不停地滚动延伸。这个虫洞的另一边就是蔚蓝行星，它的大小足以容纳整支天境军队。他们准备好了。

“奥林匹斯山的众神，将再临人间，”阿瑞斯站在大殿之中说，他的军队早已拿下胆敢反抗的神祇，他们就是奥林匹斯山上的灾祸。

战神阿瑞斯，第五天灾。

···

他们送走了卡拉。卡拉是杰森最好的朋友。为了人类的存续，卡拉独自选择有去无回。她是最值得被铭记的英雄，却没有人在乎她。杰森翻着手机上他和卡拉的照片，那是他们的最后回忆，天知道达克赛德会对她做什么。

在小丑之夜，卡拉要求将红色氪石和红色太阳光同时用在她身上。红色氪石会让氪星人发疯，无差别攻击。红色太阳光则会让氪星人失去超能力。卡拉走进隔离舱，将右手放到玻璃璧面上，与杰森的手贴在一起。杰森只能无助地看着她在玻璃隔离舱里发狂地撞着玻璃，狂怒而无力逃脱。

卡拉这么做的原由，是为了让超人醒悟进攻哥谭的代价。她做到了，超人看了一眼手机上的直播视频，就放弃了一切与哥谭有关的计划。超人只用了些许力量就将杰森打倒在地，独自飞去寻找卡拉。超人比任何人想象的都要爱她。

超人曾经与蝙蝠侠一道清理了地球上的所有氪石，随后将最后一块绿色氪石交由蝙蝠侠保管，以备不时之需。然而蝙蝠侠却用这块氪石打造了成吨人造氪石，甚至开发出不同颜色不同效能的氪石。克拉克得知这一切后做的第一件事，就是用短信淹没了卡拉的手机，警告她氪石再现。氪石对氪星人而言是致命的。

如果卡拉在达克赛德那生不如死，她会想要一块氪石。

选择杀死自己，结束这一切。还是选择忍受，或许有一天会再见到超人。卡拉踏上达克赛德的飞船之前甚至没有说再见。但这就是永别。

他们根本不该跟达克赛德谈判，他是星际恐怖分子，每一落棋子都是为了征服。他们不知道卡拉走后，超人是如何徒手打碎地面，发出并不属于人类的嚎叫。他变了，希望湮灭。

杰森关掉手机，漫无目的地穿行在美军营地之中。士兵们士气低落，有的侥幸逃离洛杉矶，有的双腿被激光扫断，躺在担架上哀鸣。更有的早已意识到这是一场他们打不赢的战争。献出超级女孩作为人质只是开始。

他走进医疗帐篷，寻找自己能帮得上忙之处。帐篷里既有失去双眼的平民，又有被类魔咬伤的士兵。血腥味闷在空气中，与杰森身上的血迹相照。如果不是蝙蝠侠逼他撤离洛杉矶，他恐怕也会躺在这里，亦或是在尸体堆中。

一对姐弟躺在相邻的病床上。他们刚被挖掘出来，大量失血。然而可用的血浆不足，恐怕只能支撑给其中一个孩子输血。姐弟俩的手环上一个写着艾诗琳·罗杰斯，另一个诺亚·罗杰斯。

“有家属在吗？”女医生维多利亚·墨菲喊道，“有人能为这两个孩子做选择吗，我们不够血浆，也不够时间。恐怕只能救其中的一个。有家属在吗？”

问完没有回应墨菲医生便去处理下一个病人，那位病人全身重度烧伤，恐怕是所居住的房屋被创世新神的激光点燃。姐弟俩的家人不在帐篷中，或许也不在人世了。再不输血他们两人都会死去。

杰森听到了医生的话，但他不能为他们做出选择。他不是家属，也无法选择让哪一个孩子死去。此时弟弟从昏迷中醒来，拉拉杰森的衣角，无法说话的他眼神坚定望向姐姐。杰森艰难地吞咽，心领了弟弟的选择。如果是他，他也会这么做。

他的人生就是一次次艰难选择。

“救她，”他喊道，“医生，先救她。她叫……艾诗琳，救艾诗琳。”

“红头罩，你是红头罩吗？”墨菲医生透过眼镜看了杰森一眼，认得他的容貌，“我想……你确实可以为他们做决定，长官。”

“我不是这里的长官……医生，”杰森甚至些许沮丧地说，他知道自己所说的是判了弟弟死刑，“救她。”

墨菲医生将手头最后的血浆给了艾诗琳，诺亚不治死去。杰森陪在他身边，待到他的身体僵硬了，冰冷了。他才准备离开，但这时艾诗琳醒了。得知诺亚死后眼泪猛地从她眼里涌出，止不住。

“我很抱歉，艾诗琳，”杰森不去看她的眼睛。

“你算是什么英雄，”艾诗琳的泪水与污痕相混，“你杀死了我弟弟。”

杰森刚要说话，无话可说。虽然将血浆给艾诗琳是诺亚的选择，但最终下手的却是杰森。他无法，也不能推脱身上的重担。但艾诗琳说得对，他不算什么英雄。他没有救下洛杉矶，连他的人工智能也落败。

“休息吧，”杰森只能说，寻不出安慰的字句。就让艾诗琳记得这是红头罩的选择吧，是红头罩杀死了诺亚。

“你是一个杀人犯！”艾诗琳指控道，看见杰森身上的血迹。她太悲伤，也不愿背负诺亚为她而死的愧疚。内疚已经淹没了她。

他刚杀死了一个孩子。

那一刻杰森才明白，无论他做什么选择，都是错误。即使两害取其轻，也无法逃离宿命循环。一般人听了如此的控诉，大概会逃离，但杰森没有。他站在原地听完了艾诗琳的所有怨言，然后才低头离开了帐篷。夜间的空气里照样飘荡着血腥味。

随着洛杉矶的陷落，整个世界陷入恐慌。联合军，包括智械，在天灾面前不堪一击。人类面临未知宇宙的入侵，失去了探索的浪漫，只有灭绝的残酷。起源墙破碎引发星际虫洞，将原本交战的天灾战场移向地球。没有一个科学家能说明其中的原因——星河璀璨，为何战争永远指向地球。

对于基督教徒而言，地球确是神圣之地。耶稣基督降生在此，又为人而被钉死在十字架上，唯独救赎地球上的灵魂。他们不愿承认第一天灾正是那来自天堂的天使扎乌列，也不愿承认末日将至。基督徒们聚集在梵蒂冈，点燃蜡烛为地球祈祷。

伊斯兰教的麦加也是同等情况，上百万穆斯林跪地祈祷，求神庇佑。他们不仅是为了自身的性命而祷告，更是为整个地球。地球是一个整体，在天堂之战中，谁也不能独活。谁也不能幸免。

华盛顿爆发大型民众聚集，控诉美国军队抵抗天灾不力，救援速度缓慢。他们已经失去了两座国际化大都市，难道要失去整个太平洋沿岸，再蔓延到大西洋？人们群情激愤，甚至引发零元购。

中国沿海城市居民大量涌入中西部，导致中西部省会的房价大涨。一时间市场失去秩序，只得颁发限购令，又让难民们流离失所。这只是国内难民，一旦美国失守，国际难民的进入将引起秩序崩塌。

日韩飞往中国的航班机票价格猛涨，涨至数十万，一票难求。人们猜测到环太平洋沿岸都市会成为天灾的首要进攻目标，纷纷逃离。深入中国内陆，远离海岸线，或许能苟活到战争结束。即使是深山老林，也好过身首异处。

洛杉矶陷落后，联合政府在纽约再次召开紧急会议。与会者除了各国代表，也包括超级英雄和智械代表红头罩。更多军方代表被邀请出席，联合军内部却已军心动摇——所有人都在网上看见他们如何在洛杉矶溃退。

“天灾入侵，已经充分显示了他们的残暴，他们不在乎地球上的生命，”会议照例由国际认可度最高的神奇女侠的发言开始。连日来调和各国的外交工作让她面色憔悴，“这是一次全球战争，我们应该联手抵抗。”

“抵抗？我们刚跟达克赛德订立条约，用超级女孩作为人质换回他不刻意杀死平民，”英国代表帕特里克爵士反驳，他穿着贴身西装，绅士做派的他一反常态，“更何况，连我们的智械都战败，以人类的科技发展水平，我们根本无从抵抗。”

“那是因为由于袭击的突然，我们根本没有在洛杉矶部署重武器军队，也由于先前美国对人工智能的抵触，”杰森说道，他虽然列席联合政府的会议，但少有发言，“我们也没有部署一支完整的战争机器人军队，尤其没有搭载重武器。我们不能放弃抵抗。”

“另外，两次袭击均发生在美国，”帕特里克爵士看向美国代表艾萨克·坎宁安，略带嘲讽地说，“神奇女侠，你说错了，这很可能是美国的战争，而不是全球的问题。美国拥有世界上最为强大的军队，如果连美国都无法抵抗天灾入侵，其他地区更不可能。”

“如果我们没有守住环太平洋沿岸，那么天灾势必攻入大西洋沿岸，甚至内陆，”蝙蝠侠阴郁地指出，不容置疑，“以目前的交涉情况来看，天灾认为地球是他们战场的延伸，大有攻打整个地球的野心。但我主张不放弃抵抗。”

“我同意蝙蝠侠的主张，”杰森毫无疑问地支持蝙蝠侠的主战。天灾入侵又如何，他们会战斗到最后，“如果我们不抵抗，只会有更多的平民夹杂在多方战场之中。我们并非多星球种族，地球只有一个。”

“我反对，”超人丢下一句话。全场哗然，“我认为你们应该做好逃亡的准备。逃到宇宙的尽头，再也不回来。”

说完超人便起身离开会场，不回头。

过去十分钟，会场才再安静下来，重新恢复秩序。地球上最强大的英雄放弃了，只留下蝙蝠侠一人苦战。但超人毕竟不是人类，对地球的情感仅限于父母亲情。或许对地球的盖亚情结只有人类会懂。

“中方认为，”中国代表张军发言，“应当立即对人口密集的大城市，包括作为后方存在的城市，比如中国的成都、重庆、西安进行全面疏散。防止天灾同时对多个大城市进行攻击，毁灭大量有生力量。”

“美方恐怕不能苟同，”美国代表坎宁安与西方国家代表讨论后说道，“过早放弃重要城市，很可能动摇军心，动摇民心。而且并不是所有国家都像中国一样人口集中，将人口分散到非城市地区，很可能造成通讯不畅。”

“各方自有国情在，”张军回答，早料到美方的反对。中美双方各自为政，联合政府撕裂成东西方双阵营，“我们认为世界各国应当按照本国情况，进行人员疏散，尽量以国民生命安全为重。”

“另外，”中国南部战区的负责人李维上将说道，“中国军方认为应该立即大范围修建地下避难所，这样空袭存活率会上升。如果地面大规模沦陷，地下还能最大程度保持人类生命火种。”

“好建议是好建议，”坎宁安不得已说，“但是这个提议过于理想化。我们无法短时间能修建如此大规模的避难所。钱从哪里来？工人从哪里来？我同意我们应该启用现有的避难所，至少确保政要和专家的存活。”

东西方不但哲学不同，面对天灾更是大相径庭。会议就在双方的拉锯中度过，外加帕特里克爵士的添油加醋。不等会议结束，杰森也离场，果然在大厅处找到了超人。超人悬浮着，看那落地窗外的庭院。

“关于卡拉，我很抱歉，”杰森站到超人身边说。他无从安慰克拉克，是他们让卡拉独自面对宇宙暴君达克赛德，是他们让卡拉独自送死。卡拉不是地球人，这一切本该与她无关。如果有任何人是无辜的，那就是卡拉。

“不，你不是，你们根本不应该和达克赛德谈判，”超人的声音因为盛怒而发抖，“他是星际恐怖分子。你们知道星际恐怖分子会对卡拉做什么吗？不，你们不知道，因为你们并不在乎。”

“我明白，”杰森真心如此，“因为即使卡拉说她自愿如此，真正把她交给达克赛德的是投票。我经历过这种投票。多数人成为正义，决定少数人的命运。即使投票内容残酷而毫无正义可言。我真的很抱歉。”

“不要假装流下同情的眼泪，你们并不在乎，”此刻的超人不再是克拉克，而是卡尔-艾尔，全然的外星人，“很好，那么我也不在乎你们。为地球而战，为人类而战，见鬼去吧。将卡拉交出去的时候，你们就已经战败。”

“战争的结果并不明朗，但地球还没有输，我们还没有输，”杰森希望转移话题，但卡拉的离去是刺进他心脏的倒钩，“我们不能让卡拉白白牺牲，即使她的牺牲是为了根本不值得的人类。我知道人类不值得她的怜悯。”

“你们不配，”超人说时双眼泛红光，如果杰森站在面前，他要用激光射线把他劈成两半，“牺牲？不，我会救她，然后我们远离这个星球。小子，听我说，人类必定失败。我再也不会帮助你们。”

没有人知晓，亦或理解卡尔对卡拉的爱护。她是他唯一的血亲，同样的氪星遗孤。卡拉不是一个乐观开朗的普通女孩，时而忧伤，时而孤独。而超人是她可以依靠的同伴，氪星的最后希望。

“你不会参战了，是吗？”杰森问道，他能理解，但不能接受超人对人类必败所下的定论。超人对人类失望了，杰森不会。联合军会战斗到最后一刻，他们无路可退，身后就是家园。

“我不会参战，出于两个原因，”超人冷静下来，近乎冷血地说，“首先是人类必败，相信我的判断，红头罩，我如今对这个星球不再抱有虚假的希望。其次是因为人类不值得，只为了一丝苟活的机会，就迫使卡拉成为人质。”

“我与你不同，”杰森虽说该挺起胸膛地说，但他看着地面，“蝙蝠侠主张抵抗，他站在哪边，我就在哪。对于我而言，这不是值不值得，而是我愿意，我愿意为之死去。我不会放弃。”

“我把卡拉救回来之后，”超人打量了杰森，透过他的胸膛听到他的心跳，“甚至在那之前，我会开启星际逃亡计划。与中国人联手制造星舰，你的人工智能也同意了，她可能没有告诉你。我们将逆向工程氪星星舰技术，至于能做到什么程度，就看智械的能力。我不希望你或者蝙蝠侠有任何阻拦。”

“我不是逃亡派，”杰森叹气，也看向窗外远方，“但我尊重你的选择。我永远不会当逃亡者，我宁愿死在地球上。”

“蝙蝠侠也是这么想的。”


	7. 第七章 第六天灾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：骑士团》续集。起源墙破碎，七大天灾降临地球，将地球当做天堂之战的主战场。随着城市一个个陷落，杰森和布鲁斯将面对他们的终极选择。

## 第七章 第六天灾

毁灭前，氪星。

位于南天星座乌鸦座，环绕红矮星运行，氪星是一颗科技高度发达的行星。拥有光速飞船，舰队得以航行在星辰之间。又有氪星中枢密典，用于批量制造氪星后代。但他们并未掌握生命方程，基因工程不完整，导致一代不如一代。

窗外的城市由水晶所造，飞行器穿梭其中，暗红色的太阳散射落日余晖，让一切染上红色光晕。没有人知道这颗行星行将就木，它的红矮星太阳即将膨胀，然后坍缩，带着氪星一同死去。除了科学家乔-艾尔。

乔-艾尔与拉腊·劳尔-范一同生养了一个非基因工程，而是自然出生的儿子——卡尔-艾尔。他们计划将卡尔送往遥远的蔚蓝行星地球，带上氪星中枢密典，让他在那重获新生。可是如此一来，氪星的血脉恐怕就断了。

卡尔-艾尔会成为氪星遗孤，永远生活在那些并不能理解他的人类之间。但是乔-艾尔并不知道兄长佐-艾尔另有计划，佐-艾尔将自己的女儿卡拉也送往地球，就是为了杀死卡尔-艾尔。啊，这剪不断的线索。

无论如何，氪星已走到穷途末路。

但有一个氪星人并不甘心，他的名叫德鲁-佐德，佐德将军。他与妻子乌萨一同站在水晶建筑的露台上，俯瞰整个氪星世界。氪星往日荣光不再，连艺术也逐渐消失，建筑颜色灰暗无光。佐德叹了一口气。

“你在担忧什么，我的爱人？”乌萨觉察到佐德将军面上思索的纹路，他连日来忧心忡忡，夜不能寐，“是我们星球的命运，还是军队中的琐事？你不需要隐藏，大可都与我说。我也看见了你所见。”

“我们星球的命运，令人唏嘘，”佐德将军答道，伸手握住了乌萨的肩膀，晚风有些凉了，“我征战多年，从来没见过如此堕落的行星。每当我想起氪星的消沉，停滞不前，我就心生厌倦。我能救她，却没人懂我。”

“我懂，氪星确是在衰退，甚至走向深渊。”

“数千年前，我们的理念指引我们击败了一个又一个敌人，不论是智械文明还是虫群都不能阻止氪星帝国进一步扩展她的疆域，”佐德将军指向远方，仿佛看见那往日图景，征战荣耀，“没有文明，更没有野蛮能阻止我们。我们是新生文明，战无不胜，无坚不摧。我们有扩张的壮志雄心。”

“今时不同往日了，佐德，历史已经成为传说。”

“因为我们伟大氪星帝国征服宇宙的威胁，我们那个时代其余的帝国组成了庞大的联邦，妄图反抗我们的征服，”佐德将军眼神迷离，沉浸在过往伟大历史之中，“在双方付出数以亿计的生命之后，联邦分崩离析。”

“在那个时代，没有人能阻止我们。”

“再也没有力量阻止我们的脚步，失去了联邦的保护，消灭其他帝国易如反掌。消灭了他们之后，我们成了这片星空中唯一的主宰，”佐德将军话锋一转，“也就是在这时，氪星帝国病了。”

“帝国得了什么病，何以衰落？”

“失去了敌人后，我们一开始也以探索宇宙，开拓疆土为乐。但是失去了敌人，我们也失去了进步的理由，”佐德将军语气消沉，“我们得了所有大帝国都会得的病，享乐主义侵蚀我们，腐蚀我们。科研和舰队对我们失去了意义，数千年对殖民地的漠视让我们失去了大多数疆域。”

“这就是我们退守母星氪星的原因吗？”

“是的，我们坐在母星的王座上醉生梦死，先进的科技保证每一个氪星人都有着穷尽一生享受不尽的物质财富，”佐德将军回到现实，“我们没有追求，没有目标。上次听说我们的舰队离开这片星域是什么时候了？我们原本是星空的主宰，却成了堕落帝国。”

“堕落帝国？”

“堕落帝国畏缩在自己的星域内，科技不再发展，疆域不再扩张，文明停滞，甚至倒退，”佐德将军回应，“我们这是坐以待毙，有朝一日新生的文明甚至会征服我们。我们的舰队一再萎缩，我们的人民失去武德。”

“一个堕落帝国还有希望吗？”

“唯一的希望是重新觉醒。唤醒我们强大的军队，你知道吗，如果我能看见帝国再次放出侦察船去探索星域，我会激动得落泪。多少年了，我们从未看见那侦察船上闪烁的红光。我的一生，都将以氪星的再次觉醒为目标。”

“我懂，我真的懂。”

佐德将军和乌萨拥抱彼此。

第二天的氪星议会上，佐德将军提出重新探索星域的议案。“尊敬的议员们，”他说，“我建议我们重新遣派侦察船，去探索临近氪星的宜居星系。说不定还能收到旧殖民地传来的信息，虽然他们已经失联多年。”

“将军，你也理解殖民地已经失联上百年，他们已经不在了，”乔-艾尔反对道，他的胸前戴着象征希望的S标记。他是一个杰出科学家，但就连他也没有继续探索的勇气，只有逃亡思想。他会让儿子卡尔-艾尔远离将死的氪星。

“殖民地不但失联已久，还可能已经独立成为新的帝国，”议长琚-乌斯说，他穿着黑色长袍，戴金色头饰，象征其尊贵地位。但他是一个老朽的人，失去了冒险精神，“我们不能冒与他们开战的风险。”

“无论开战与否，我都建议重整氪星舰队，议长，”佐德将军厉声说，“我们的军队不足以应付一次异星入侵。装备老旧了，需要新的科学家去研究，而我甚至不能从学院里找到一个熟知氪星舰队激光武器的科学家。我们在倒退。”

“你的眼里只有战争，”议员塞拉-思质疑道，她也穿着议员长袍，很老了，“氪星已经享有数百年的和平，你就这么迫不及待地要打破它吗？我们的社会运转有序，科学家们只不过是对老旧的技术失去兴趣。”

“你们简直无药可救，”佐德将军骂道，不顾对议会的不敬，“氪星的未来何在？先不论尊严，我们恐怕连活下去都成奢望。这个文明曾经伟大，而我们本应带领它再次伟大。如果你们再执迷不悟，那就只有由我来做到。”

说罢佐德将军转身大步离开议会。

后来他带着军队反叛，进攻了乔-艾尔的哥哥佐-艾尔的阿尔戈城。那是氪星上最重兵把守的要塞，攻下它氪星的首都将无险可守。佐德将军几乎成功了，毁了阿尔戈城的一半，然而叛军在最后一刻背叛了他。

佐德将军和妻子乌萨、护卫诺恩一起接受审判。

“佐德将军，你犯下了叛国罪，”议长琚-乌斯说，不容置疑，他早就憎恨佐德将军的军国主义，“你进攻了阿尔戈城，还妄图攻入首都。为此数十万氪星士兵失去生命，甚至会将氪星卷入内战。你有什么可说的。”

“氪星议会已经腐朽，就像这个星球上的一切，衰败到了核心里，”佐德将军双手被拷在身前，仍有力地说，“琚-乌斯，你可知道什么是忠诚。什么是为了一个文明，愿意付出一切？氪星议会早已背叛了她的人民。”

“一派胡言，”琚-乌斯驳斥道，心想是否该尽快执行判决，让佐德将军闭嘴，“氪星议会至死忠于这个星球，为了它的繁荣福祉，我们工作毕生。你，一个不入流的武士，身上的基因就决定了你无法了解、成为议员。这都是由氪星中枢密典决定的。”

“你们是在带领氪星走向灭亡，她的精神已经毁了，她的城市倾颓，”佐德将军说，“只有我能让她重获新生，只有我能拯救这个失落的世界。你们看不到扩张的乐观和决心，死守着你们都不懂的技术，让享乐主义在星球上盛行。”

“我的丈夫说得对，你们说他叛国，但他才是最忠诚于氪星的人，”乌萨接过话说，她的双手也被拷在身前，“只有佐德能带领我们走向觉醒和复兴，而不是在堕落帝国的泥沼里自取灭亡。战争又如何，只要能唤醒氪星的人民。”

“德鲁-佐德、乌萨和诺恩，”琚-乌斯决定停止这场争辩，直接判处刑罚，“你们三人犯了叛国罪，战争罪。你们将被永远放逐到幻影空间。”

幻影空间位于地府，是那幽冥黑暗之地。地府是神之领域的一翼，处于多元宇宙之外。氪星极度发达的科技能将人传送至地府，又准确地打入幻影空间。数千年来幻影空间都被氪星人用作星际监狱，投入过犯人，也投入过巨兽。

冰柱状的水晶生长，从脚到脖颈包裹三位犯人，传送阵启动，蓝光闪耀。在盲目的光芒之中，佐德、乌萨和诺恩被放入扁平得像镜面的薄片，再被投射进入幻影空间。永世不得返航。

降落到那冰冷的幻影空间后，他们身上的束缚才解除。幻影空间一片荒芜，天穹之上却能看见氪星的影像。氪星和幻影空间永久联结。佐德带着乌萨和诺恩在那勉强存活，又遇到了其他犯人，直到佐德将他们建成军队，一支囚徒大军。

“总有一天，我们会夺回氪星，”佐德将军对沮丧的乌萨说，“我们的忠诚会被人们景仰，我们的痛苦不会被遗忘。我们将带领氪星重回黄金时代，开启新的征程。总会有那一天……”

“听听你都在说什么，佐德，”乌萨摇头，像是在看一个疯子，“这里是幻影空间，我们都沦落至此了，你还在说那些虚无缥缈的雄心壮志。你抬头就能看到氪星，可那已经与我们没有关系了。”

她的话音刚落，天穹之上的氪星就突然爆炸。岩浆飞溅，地核破裂，地表上的文明毁于一旦。整个行星碎成石块，真空中传递不了爆炸声，像一声被闷死的哀鸣。氪星毁灭了，佐德再也没有家。

整个爆炸过程持续了一整天，佐德将军抱紧了乌萨。他们毕生所守护的行星，他们的梦想，他们的痛苦，都消逝了。然而在爆炸前夕，两艘星舰离开了氪星，进入超光速跃迁状态，上面载着氪星遗孤卡尔和卡拉。

“氪星……”乌萨呛进佐德将军的怀里，“我们的军队，我们的家人。我们再也回不去了……我们再也回不去了……”

“我知道氪星在衰败，但我不知道是她的红矮星太阳毁了她，我曾听乔-艾尔说过。我们都听他说过，”佐德将军安慰她道，“氪星毁灭了，但我们还有彼此。议会不听我的劝告，也不听乔-艾尔的，他们要为此负责。”

“我们是最后的氪星人，氪星就剩下我们和幻影空间里的囚犯，”乌萨用双手抹去眼泪，“如果我们能逃离这里……”

“如果我们能逃离幻影空间，”佐德将军坚定道，他身上无时无刻的信心总鼓舞乌萨，这也是她看重佐德的原因，“我们将重建氪星。我们会找到一个宜居星球，征服它，让氪星的后代得以繁荣。”

“在那之前，我们会等待，即使等待上千年，”乌萨顺着他的话说，“我相信你，佐德。氪星议会上的那群老人现在都已经死了，他们再也左右不了氪星人的命运。而我们就是氪星的最后血脉，即使要我们在幻影空间建立文明，我们也忠诚。”

“是的，乌萨，”佐德将军把她揽入怀中，“我们就是氪星的最后血脉。”

多年以后，幻影空间里的氪星人和巨兽都向佐德将军俯首称臣。他们统一了幻影空间全境，没有一刻忘记过自己的誓言。

幻影空间的天穹定格在破碎的氪星上，直到有一天，星际虫洞开启，撕裂了幻影空间上空，回旋翻滚，膨胀展开。透明的边缘滚动，撑开异次元的空间，连接到一颗蔚蓝行星——地球之上。

幻影空间里的氪星罪犯都仰头，看那虫洞开启，异星异象。

地球并非唯一出现在星际虫洞另一端的行星，太阳——黄巨星形态的恒星也透过虫洞，将光芒洒向幻影空间。原本孤独无力的氪星罪犯，在太阳光的照射下，迅速获得了媲美超人的能力——飞翔。

“这是怎么回事，佐德？”乌萨仍穿着当年的战甲，一边飞到天上，一边问佐德将军。她与其他氪星人一道飞行，想去触碰那洞开的星际虫洞。幻影空间的军队蓄势待发，不但是氪星人拥有了超能力，各大巨兽也得以飞行。

“这……”佐德将军指着地球说道，“是新氪星。”

氪星佐德将军，第六天灾。

···

旧金山和洛杉矶已经毁了，哪座城市会是下一个？美国海军陆战队进驻环太平洋沿线城市，萨沙也在夜以继日地生产战争机器人。总统莱克斯·卢瑟下令全国进入战时状态，食物和物资实施配给。

“美国公民们，”卢瑟在电视讲话中说道，他光着头，穿着西装笔挺，“很遗憾，我们遭受了两场突然袭击。这些袭击均来自外星敌人，我们称之为天灾。这两场袭击毁灭了旧金山和洛杉矶两座城市。”

“在这紧急关头，我的第一个请求就是请美国公民们不要惊慌。尽可能待在家中，我们将在各大城市实施宵禁和军事管制，”虽然卢瑟身后的背景仍是蓝色幕布和美国国徽旗帜，但他已经躲入内陆的地堡，要求民众不要惊慌只不过为了上层人士和技术精英能尽可能地撤入地堡。卢瑟已经按照遭受核打击的规格管理国家。

“我们的军队已经进驻各大环太平洋城市，天灾并非无懈可击，我们已经在各大军工厂生产能对抗第一、第二天灾的银弹，也部署了对抗第三、第四天灾的重武器，我们也与第四天灾达成了不伤害平民协议，”卢瑟并没有信心，但这种关头美国不能乱。但如果更多美国城市遭到摧毁，那他们就不得不送出一部分难民到中国，“请对我们的军队有信心，对我们的军人有信心。”

“全球联合政府已经建立，美国再次展现了全球领导力，联合政府将确保我们的生活物资供应正常，我们的军事物资供应正常，”卢瑟继续道，联合政府事实上分裂为东西两方，各自为政，“我们不会投降，我们会奋战到底，保护美国公民的生命。”

“所以我请求你们，不要过度参与街头的集会，不要惊慌逃离大城市，”卢瑟说时盯着地堡里的摄像机，尽可能不像在说谎，“待在家中是最安全的，时刻留心我们通过电视和网络发布的命令。一旦涉及大规模撤离，请遵从人工智能的指引。相信我们的技术，我们会战斗到最后。”

“总统先生，”其中一位记者问道，“听闻超人决定退出战争，不再为美国而战。而是与中国人一起研究逃离地球的星舰技术。这是真的吗？你又是怎么看我们最强大的英雄的退出？”

“这我无可奉告，”卢瑟轻蔑地说，他早料到危难当头，氪星人会不战而逃，“自古以来面对危机，我们靠的都是人类的智慧和意志，而不是外星人的怜悯。”

“总统先生……”记者追问。

杰森调低蝙蝠电脑直播视频的音量，回头对走向他的布鲁斯说，“是因为卡拉的事，超人才决定不参战。他对人类失望顶透，而我们无话可说。我们不该和达克赛德谈判，更不该迫使卡拉成为那星际恐怖分子的人质。”

布鲁斯经过蝙蝠电脑旁的玻璃罩橱，那封着一件伤痕累累的罗宾制服。制服缺了一角的眼罩看着他，无时不在诉说着英雄的代价。卡拉对地球人投票要求交出她没说什么，她甚至自愿踏上达克赛德的飞船。

人们选择她时并不愧疚，也不在乎。

“卡拉是你的朋友，也是克拉克的亲人。我能理解克拉克作出的决定，我会去跟克拉克理论，”布鲁斯走到杰森身边，拉开一张转椅坐下。又是一个充满工作的漫漫长夜。他们要为蝙蝠翼装载能对抗天灾的武器。

“你无法说服他，他是对整个人类世界都失望顶透，”杰森尖锐指出，超人是纯粹的逃亡派，心中有人类必败的思想钢印。杰森则不同，他相信人类无论如何都能最终挺过去，心中有说不出的乐观。“你说你能理解他，难道你也对人类失去了信心？”

“我从来不高估人类的能力和价值，”布鲁斯说着蝙蝠侠才会说的话，蝙蝠侠一方面愤世嫉俗对人类失望至极，另一方面理想主义相信人之善良。没有人比他更悖论，“但我不相信人类无法战胜天灾。不，我不相信人类会灭绝。”

“我也一样，”杰森勉强露出一个笑容，卡拉的离去让他格外阴郁，“我们会救出卡拉。我不能理解克拉克的逃亡派思想，我是不会不战而败的。我甚至不能想象这种行为，逃逸到外星，抛弃地球。我做不到。”

“你还好吗？”布鲁斯突然问道，语气沉稳。他上下打量杰森，没有什么能逃过他的眼睛。

“我当然还好，布鲁斯，你想问什么？”

“我是说你的心理状态，你毕竟眼看着两座城市的陷落，侥幸逃生，”布鲁斯的声音里有一丝平日不存在的关心，他要确保杰森不受哀伤的影响，“正常人很可能已经崩溃。你还有力继续战斗下去吗？我会考虑下一次不派你到前线。”

“我……”杰森确实有一缕焦虑，因为卡拉，因为他没能救下的人。但他能听出布鲁斯的担心，“这不算什么，早就见过更糟的事。你可以信任我，我能胜任战斗，甚至指挥工作，老家伙。”

“你将会面对许多两难选择，这是战争，这不是平日里的夜巡，”布鲁斯转而严厉地说，“在战争之中，你必须做到两件事。第一件，严格服从我的命令，没有开玩笑，没有抗命。第二件，以你的存活为最终目标，你必须活下去。”

“相信我，”杰森说时扬起一边眉毛，但布鲁斯并不满意。

“你是我的骑士，”布鲁斯用蝙蝠侠的声音说，“我的命令就是你的规条，我让你做什么，你就做什么。如果在一座城市的撤离中，人们跑向唯一的船只，想要逃命。但是船只太小过多人必定沉船。我会让你去射杀逃向船只的人，你能做到吗？”

“我……”杰森迟疑了。布鲁斯变得过度严厉。

“说‘是，长官。’”布鲁斯认定了杰森在服从命令上仍需管教，“在面对天灾的战争中，我甚至会命令你射杀逃兵。你能做到吗？”

“我能做到，但这……”杰森能听出布鲁斯的忧虑，他曾经叛逆，胆敢当面抗拒蝙蝠侠的命令。为此蝙蝠侠曾将他逐出骑士团，落入生不如死的境地。布鲁斯的忧虑，是因为这场战争他们很可能会输。

“没有但是，你做我命令你做的事，”布鲁斯像那黑暗中的幽影，“尤其是我叫你撤退的时候。我叫你什么时候撤退，你就什么时候走。你的生命，我刚才说了，是最重要的，因为你已经不是一个无名小卒了。”

“你不需要过于担心我，我能处理，”杰森摊开双手说。

“你是人类社会与智械之间的唯一纽带，萨沙只信任你，你活着比你死去有用太多了，”布鲁斯见情感上无从说服杰森，就从理智上下手，“活下去就是你的任务。”

“那么你呢？”杰森反问，他向来将蝙蝠侠的性命看得比自己的重，“你是正义联盟的指挥官，现在她失去了超人。如果再失去你，人们就再无可倚重的英雄。”

“这个星球的命运就是我的命运，”布鲁斯由衷地说，早已准备好与地球一共沉没。

萨沙的面孔出现在蝙蝠电脑上，她急切地说，“杰森，蝙蝠侠，我们发现了新的星际虫洞。”

“在哪？”蝙蝠侠问。

“海滨城的废墟之上。”

六年前，机械超人伙同外星侵略者蒙戈摧毁了海滨城。地球扇区绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹痛失所爱。愤恨之下，他举起灯戒，誓要回溯并改变过往。然而时间的长河不能逆转，就像坠落的星辰无法重生，哈尔得到的，只是冰冷的召回受罚指令。

叛变的哈尔几乎毁灭了整个绿灯军团。约翰·斯图尔特接替哈尔，成为翡翠骑士们的领袖。然而天灾入侵，绿灯军团却不回应地球的求援。他们抛弃了2814扇区，地球孤立无援。

如今星际虫洞撕开海滨城废墟上的天际。天境之中的神明骑着天马，也有自如飞翔，跟随阿瑞斯的统领，降临人间。神明身后是那龙族军队，覆着暗绿色鳞片外表，头戴古希腊头盔。还有九头蛇和巨型绿龙，依次穿越虫洞。他们是第五天灾阿瑞斯的军队。

地府的军队数量上不及天境，但他们都是被放逐到幻影空间的氪星罪犯。每一个飞翔在天的氪星人，堪比卡尔-艾尔的钢铁之躯。仅是飞行，就能穿透海滨城的断壁残垣。氪星人双眼泛红，放射激光。但那巨兽毁灭日，仍未苏醒。他们是第六天灾佐德将军的军队。

两方在天上对峙，都不冒然进攻。直到第二天清晨，天平打破。

“众神，是我们选择了海滨城，”阿瑞斯对希腊众神军队说，既有战神的英勇，又有神族的尊贵，“海滨城早已毁灭，没有人类居住，这里将成为我们在地球上第一个前哨基地。我们将占领海滨城，如果地府的军队进攻，我们就奉陪。”

与此同时在氪星罪犯军队阵中，佐德将军也喊话，“氪星人们，考验你们忠诚的时刻到了，天境的军队列阵于前。但这是虫洞指引我们所至，海滨城，他们叫这里。早已成为废墟，而氪星将在废墟之中重生。这里会成为我们在地球上的第一个基地。杀光任何意欲阻挡我们的人。”

经过一宿，联合军亦赶到城外，他们得到的命令很简单——将天境和地府的军队限制在海滨城废墟之内，不让战场转移到任何有居民的地区。这是他们唯一能做的事，成为无辜之人性命的最后屏障。

杰森、蝙蝠侠也在阵中。由于这次杰森拿狙击步枪，站狙击位，正义联盟还为他指派了一个英雄作为护卫。这位“英雄”身穿暗红色战甲，背着红色长弓和箭袋，还戴着一顶鸭嘴帽。一脸放浪不羁的神情。

“嗨，我是罗伊，罗伊·哈珀，你好呀，”罗伊咧嘴笑，把手伸向杰森，“我感觉我们会成为很好的朋友。”

“杰森·托德，”杰森答道，罗伊身上有一股纯然的乐观，很吸引人，“你不需要为我报敌人的方位，我的人工智能会自动瞄准。你只需要对付任何靠近的敌人。我处理远处的。我们的任务很简单，让这些杂种飞不出海滨城。”

由于地府的军队形似氪星人，杰森这次也装备了氪石子弹。但是对于天境的神明，他们只能用大口径的子弹，希望能打穿其甲胄。因为天灾的目标是彼此，所以人类也不会冒然进攻，只对付意欲离开战场的天灾。

天境军队在阿瑞斯一声令下向前俯冲，绿龙冲锋在前，发出地狱般的咆哮。绿龙喷吐出暗紫色的龙焰，瞬间将五个氪星人烧成齑粉。氪星人双眼泛红，发射红色激光，却不能穿透龙鳞。只得避开巨龙，烧灼龙族军队。激光扫过之处，龙族军队皆被烧穿，坠落天际。

不但有那绿龙的致命喷吐，天际军队还放出九头蛇，九头蛇刚降临，就被佐德将军徒手拧下一个头。但失去一个头，还有八个，九头蛇毕竟是神话中的巨兽。八头咬断废墟中的建筑，扬起一阵飞尘，遮蔽了战场。

氪星罪犯飞翔在天，享受着黄色太阳光赐予的力量。用身躯穿越龙族军队，扯碎龙族的麟甲，将他们从空中击落。又用激光削断建筑，用力将那些倒坍的钢筋水泥丢向天境军队，连白色的飞马上都沾了尘埃。

佐德将军飞行在氪星罪犯军队之间，用血和战吼鼓舞着他们。或许超人不参战是对的，他会被一群氪星人撕碎。天境军队也不示弱，他们毕竟是神明，有的天将举起长剑召唤天降闪电，将氪星人电成乌黑灰烬。

“嘿，杰森，”罗伊边观察着战场边对杰森说。天境和地府的军队像是约定了，并没有突破人类的防线，而是将战场定格在彼此之间。罗伊得以闲聊，好像他不过是在郊外驾驶，“你知道我有一个女儿，她叫莲安，多美的名字。她是我的宝贝。”

“是吗，那你一定要回到她的身边，”杰森边瞄准边答道，想起蝙蝠侠对他说过的话，说他如何必须活下去，“我是说，在这些天灾烂事解决了之后。”

“因为我的身份关系，”罗伊继续道，“我经常要离开她一段时间，她都会不舍地大哭，可小孩的记忆可以记多久呢？我只能对自己说，她会记得我。我会做一个记得回家的父亲，这点我以前从未想到过。”

虽然人数众多，但战况逐渐对天境不利，氪星人被太阳增强后实在难以杀死。只有魔法和龙息喷吐对他们有效，天境军队毕竟没有氪石。他们越来越退守一隅，靠近人类军队驻下的防线。杰森警觉。

“等我回去之后，”罗伊仍在自顾自地说着，“没想到我的女儿会很兴奋地爬过来，这让我既吃惊又高兴。也让我知道，原来家里有一个人永远地等着你，是如此令人安心。我敢说我的小宝贝长大后，一定聪明得很！”

“罗伊，”杰森从瞄准镜里看到，“天境的军队正在向我们的方向撤退，准备爆炸箭射击。我们不能让他们离开海滨城。”

“撤退，撤退到……”阿瑞斯在军队被氪星人彻底打垮之前喊道，他对美国地理了如指掌，“我们撤退到拉斯维加斯。”

天将和龙族军队跟随阿瑞斯向包围圈外飞去。

“准备射击，”杰森喊道，瞄准了其中一个天将的白色飞马。

此时蝙蝠侠用钩爪飞到建筑顶端，跑向杰森——他早已看清了形势，大量天境军队将撕碎分类联合军的防线，“杰森，现在是你撤退的时候。我已经叫了蝙蝠翼。”

没等蝙蝠翼降落，大量龙族就涌了上来。杰森只发射了两枚子弹，就抛开狙击步枪拿起带J字的AKM扫射。潮水般的龙族撕扯着，要淹没杰森和罗伊。但罗伊飞快地射出弓箭，又用箭柄击倒龙族。蝙蝠翼艰难降落。

“你们先走，我拖住他们，”罗伊头也不地喊，依旧乐观地说，“如果我活着回来，我们交个朋友呗。”

“不！”杰森正要冲上去拉住罗伊，却被蝙蝠侠握住盔甲，直接用钩爪枪带上蝙蝠翼。他还没来得及和罗伊说再见。绿鳞龙族就淹没了罗伊。

天境大军在阿瑞斯的带领下突出重围，径直飞往拉斯维加斯。不费一兵一卒就拿下了沙漠之城。拉斯维加斯是人类信仰最稀薄的之地，旧神能通过给人们带来享乐获取支持者，修整军力。

海滨城之战胜利后，佐德将军将氪星旗帜插在地球上。他将召唤更多氪星罪犯。没有氪星罪犯胆敢当众质疑佐德将军的计划，怀疑他的决心。虽然战胜，但仍有两个氪星叛徒被发现，被当众处死。佐德将军发誓他与叛徒不同，他本有机会拯救氪星。他才是氪星的天选之子，其他人不是。

“我们得找到罗伊的女儿，”蝙蝠翼一降落杰森就说，他并没有去指责蝙蝠侠为何丢下罗伊。蝙蝠侠只会重复他杰森的性命如何重要，重要到可以随便牺牲一个女孩的父亲。蝙蝠侠没有心。

但当他在资料库里寻找莲安·哈珀时，却发现她已经死了。


	8. 第八章 第七天灾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：骑士团》续集。起源墙破碎，七大天灾降临地球，将地球当做天堂之战的主战场。随着城市一个个陷落，杰森和布鲁斯将面对他们的终极选择。

## 第八章 第七天灾

正义大殿闪耀而辉煌，位于正义大厅中央，采光丰富，时间静止。拱顶天花板由蝴蝶星云的方解石所制，象征着正义联盟的英雄来自宇宙各方。它能吸收并贮存阳光，即使在没有光的夜晚，亦透亮。

夜已深，两个英雄在正义大殿中吵得不可开交。

“你知道为什么绿灯军团在天灾面前选择袖手旁观，蝙蝠侠，”超人悬浮着说，诉说着只有他得以理解的现实，“他们至今不回应我们的求援，是因为天灾的战力在他们之上。六大天灾都来自神之领域，那些传说中的神和巨兽。联合军没有任何机会。”

“联合军是天灾与平民之间的最后屏障，”对于人类，蝙蝠侠如今体现得格外理想主义。虽然他不得不同意超人对绿灯军团的说法，“临阵逃脱，不战而退，我并不知道你是这样的英雄。对于我，地球的命运就是我的命运。”

“以往会是你来叫我认清现实，如今你为什么怀抱着虚假的希望？”超人降落到地面，动作优雅，披风飘逸，“氪星行将毁灭时，是我的父亲将我送出了氪星，获取了氪星中枢密典，保留了氪星的血脉。现在地球面临同样的灭顶之灾，我能做的，就是尽可能为地球人争取存活的希望。我代表了人类的求生欲，生命生来就有的本能，只有我能拯救人类。”

“你不能代表人类，”蝙蝠侠低哑地说，环视四周不见其他英雄，“首先你不是人类，其次人类之所以从茹毛饮血的时代得以存活，靠的是不惧外敌的勇气、智慧和意志。我知道你是一个英雄，但我不知道你是逃亡派。”

“我根本就不该理人类，”超人说到这，拧紧了拳头，但他要报复的不是布鲁斯，“是你们通过投票让卡拉成为人质，谁知道达克赛德会对她做什么。人类根本不值得拯救。而我仍给了你们一线生机。我让智械萨沙参与了逆向工程氪星的星舰。一旦成功，就可以带数船的人类飞向深空。”

“星舰人类，”蝙蝠侠感叹道，这难道不是人类多年的梦想？“一旦他们离开了地球，就再也不是地表人类。他们会变得不同，甚至变得嗜血暴力，只是为了在深空中生存下去。他们会是远航者、开拓者，将很快与地表失联。我们并不知道人类离开地球能否生存。”

“我正要这么做，在我救出卡拉之后，卡拉和我则会登上氪星原本的飞船，永远离开地球。对人类我已经仁至义尽，”超人转向蝙蝠侠说道，“至于你和红头罩，我不希望逃亡计划遭到你们的阻拦。我们虽然有分歧，但仍是朋友。”

“不，我们不会阻拦你，”蝙蝠侠叹气，理智如他，早已看出地球联合军不及天灾。他之所以继续战斗，只是为了……

“逃亡派，暂且用你说的这个名字吧，”超人看着蝙蝠侠的眼睛说，“作为一个逃亡派，必须有人类必败的思想钢印。不然他会因为对地球的思念而半路返航。如今看来，人类的失败已是必然。”

蝙蝠侠抬头去看超人，在这冰冷的外星生命上，他只看到抛弃人类的决然。人类必败，留在地球上的人不过是在苟延残喘。蝙蝠侠总是两手准备，一方面奋战至死，另一方面为战败作准备。

“我自愿为地球而战，”蝙蝠侠终于道出原由，“并非因为我相信人类必胜，而是为你的逃亡计划争取时间。”

超人心领神会，伸手握住了蝙蝠侠的肩膀，“我答应你，一定会造出星舰。” _你不会白白牺牲，他不会白白牺牲。_

···

黑暗多元宇宙，地球22。

这不是一个普通的故事，不是一个能看到我们所有人善良一面的外来者的故事，不是一个我们都拥有为正确之事奋战的力量的故事，不是一个我们如何克服自己最黑暗的瞬间的故事。不，这个故事里的一切都无从知晓。

一个黑暗的故事，一首绝望的哀歌。

哥谭陷入火海，建筑被喷涂上猩红笑脸，哥谭慈善医院还是GCPD？都陷落。大量建筑燃烧，燃烧，火光和浓烟遮蔽天际，爆炸声此起彼伏。今夜哥谭沉没，蝙蝠灯砸碎，哥谭正义女神的羽翼崩毁，蝙蝠侠在哪？

他跪在犯罪巷，上身缠了黑色绳索，双手束缚在后，嘴里吐出鲜血。膝盖处的战甲快要磨破了，他跪在那，跪在最深的梦魇之中插翼难飞。双眼迷茫地看着前方的不知处，犯罪巷的阴暗朦胧。

刺耳的笑声穿透他的耳膜，哈哈-哈哈哈，将他带回现实，迷梦的连绵甜腻化作真实的苦楚。蝙蝠侠独自一人，被小丑束缚跪在犯罪巷肮脏的地上。后者哈哈地嘲笑着，穿着紫色西装，手握撬棍。

小丑一撬棍摔过去，他就被打得头猛偏向左侧，更多鲜血从口里涌出。小丑手下留情了，并不想将他打得晕厥，只留下隐约的阵痛。而非想要逐根打断他的骨头，蝙蝠侠迷乱地想着，小丑对杰森下手的时候，可没有手下留情。

“啊加把劲，哈哈哈，”小丑哈哈大笑，反手又给了蝙蝠侠一撬棍，这一下打断了一根肋骨。蝙蝠侠只发出一声闷哼，近乎沉默地承受痛苦，“你必须领略这件事的核心，然后给出对策。这里是犯罪巷和撬棍乐园，买一送一，两个噩梦。代我向小杰鸟问好，哈哈-哈哈。”

断掉的肋骨让他呼吸困难，但这不是第一次了。他总会活下去，让阿尔弗雷德帮他把骨头接上，在那之前，忍受痛苦。蝙蝠侠不顾小丑的嘲弄，集中精力，忽略剧痛，试着去够万能腰带里的工具。黑色绳索束缚了他，但并非不可挣脱。

“嘿嘿嘿……那我们就开始吧！”小丑咧嘴笑，露出泛黄的牙齿，今晚是他的杰作，犯罪王子对全城的屠戮，“听着我知道这对你而言一定很困难，这对我们两个都很难。你到底知不知道为了对这座城市进行完全的屠杀，我需要协调多少规划？”

小丑是冷酷的，从来不为情感所困。他的混乱计划有序，一点一滴地破坏蝙蝠侠的心智。小丑举起撬棍，又一次砸向蝙蝠侠的胸前。撬棍与盔甲相碰发出一声闷响，又有骨头被砸碎。蝙蝠侠皱眉，甚至没有发出一声闷哼，但他不住地往地上吐出鲜血。即便如此他的意志集中于如何挣脱绳索。

“我猜你不知道，因为那是你的底线，对吧——杀戮，”小丑叹气，“你和你的小伙伴，比如说老好人吉姆·戈登，直到最后我还听见他在无线电里大喊，一遍又一遍地喊，‘像往常一样，像往常一样把他叫过来’。”

那么戈登已经死了，蝙蝠侠心里知道。小丑用撬棍将蝙蝠侠推倒在地，然后猛踢他的腹部，不停下。蝙蝠侠沉默，将失去挚友的痛苦，伴随真实的剧痛一同咽下。

“但当我最终抓到他的时候，”小丑边踢边说，不时喘口气，“他醒悟了，我从他的表情，他的眼神中看了出来，在我融化掉他之前。他在最后呼唤着他的女儿，你知道的，让人不忍心听下去，就在他的下巴融化的时候‘芭，芭，芭……’”

这个姿势让蝙蝠侠勉强够到了一个折叠的蝙蝠镖，他闭上眼睛，感受着蝙蝠镖的形状，用它的边缘开始磨绳索。只有不灭决心能让他忽略小丑的话。

“玩笑开大了！”小丑迷幻地说，“蝙蝠侠，我们快没有时间了，你和我需要进化，否则我们会错失良机。我在寻找一个临界点。就让我们开始吧，布鲁斯。”

这听起来像终局，却只是开端。小丑从何得知了他的身份？

小丑下令将一群人带进犯罪巷，然后将蝙蝠侠踢到仰躺着，让他看见——“哦亲爱的，快看这是什么？”小丑丢开撬棍，拿起手枪说，“一个年轻又幸福的家庭，正要从剧场……”

“不！”蝙蝠侠咬牙喊道，这是他今晚对小丑说出的第一个字。他勉强跪起，但来不及了。

“这剧情我看过，”小丑说着两枪打死一个孩子的父母亲，女孩尖叫发抖。小丑满意地走过去，用拿枪的手环抱女孩说，“别害怕，你不再需要你的爸爸妈妈了。你是勇敢新哥谭的第一名居民，结合我和他的优点打造的城市。”

小丑为她注入小丑病毒，她感染了，迅速变异成为新的小丑，哈哈大笑。“哈哈哈哈哈！带下一个家庭过来，我们要将他们全部变成我们的人！”

“小丑！”蝙蝠侠喊道，声嘶力竭，随着蝙蝠镖的切割，他猛地挣脱黑色绳索。他不会允许这一切在他眼前发生，不会允许小丑再伤害一个家庭。他的家庭已经承受了小丑赋予的苦楚，他的家庭支离破碎。

“我们现在就开始，”小丑狂笑着甚至丢掉了手中的枪。

蝙蝠侠跃起径直落到小丑身上，“停下！”他喊道，踩着小丑的胸口，一拳打得小丑掉了牙齿。但小丑只是哈哈大笑。

“我会继续这么干！”小丑含糊不清地说，又吃了另外一拳，头偏侧过去，“下一个就是你的家庭！”

_你已经这么做了，对我的家庭。_

“不……你会停下的，”蝙蝠侠咬牙切齿地说，声音里有一丝冷酷，甚至是平静。他伸手将小丑拉起来，从后裸绞小丑的脖子。只需要五秒，小丑就会因为窒息而昏厥。

“但你没有这个胆……”小丑一如既往地怂恿蝙蝠侠杀人。即便是杀死他自己。

这只是一个裸绞，但蝙蝠侠叫着，“停下！”用力扭断了小丑的脖子。

小丑的喉咙里发出咯咯的声音，一缕绿色烟雾从他的口中飘出，“停下……停下……”蝙蝠侠仍在呢喃。吸入了所有绿色烟雾——那是剧毒，是小丑心脏里的小丑病毒。蝙蝠侠感染了病毒，却没有解药。

一周后，布鲁斯的变异就无法逆转。他在变成小丑。

蝙蝠侠以加强训练的名义，让蝙蝠女、红头罩、红罗宾和夜翼一同回到蝙蝠洞训练。四人都看出了这次训练额外困难，仿佛不是在训练他们抵御外敌，而是在训练他们对付蝙蝠侠。“有什么地方不对劲，”夜翼感叹，“告诉我们，布鲁斯，我们是一家人。”

“当我……当我杀掉小丑的时候，”蝙蝠侠靠着蝙蝠电脑桌说，蝙蝠电脑屏幕里显示着病毒感染的程度，“我感染了小丑病毒。病毒已经发作大概一个星期了，它重新整合了我的大脑，使其看起来更像他的。如果病毒继续发展，我将保留高度理性思维，但是道德核心会被邪恶所替换。”

“你告诉过其他人吗？”提姆问道。

“没有，我希望能更加确定一些。小丑的遗愿，就是不管是谁杀死他，都能够变成他。今早我确定了我的疑惑，然后就把你们都叫来。”布鲁斯低着头，像是在忍住不笑。

“我们需要找到一个你无法逃脱的监狱，直到我们研制出解药，”蝙蝠女说道。

“不，小丑病毒没有解药，”蝙蝠侠这么说时转身背对四人。

“这只不过是小丑的一场游戏，最后一场，你让我们为此准备过，”夜翼指出。

“我知道，这就是我把你们叫来这里的原因，”蝙蝠侠边说边去够斗篷里的什么东西，笑容爬上他的嘴角。

“我们会帮忙，”杰森终于说，他觉察到布鲁斯的不对劲，但说不上来。

“不，不是来帮忙，杰森。我把你们叫来，是因为你们四个会在所有人之前注意到我的异样。我很抱歉，但是我不能让这种事发生，”说罢布鲁斯拿出两把冲锋枪，边狂笑边在蝙蝠洞能疯狂扫射，杀光了他的门徒。

他戴上带金属刺的头箍，遮挡了视线，不，他现在根本不需要“看”这个血流成河的世界。他是狂笑之蝠，蝙蝠侠的智慧与小丑的疯狂。

狂笑之蝠用黑氪石让超人杀死自己的妻儿，再杀死超人。“该死的，我好失望，”狂笑之蝠这么做时自言自语道，“这事我只能做一次，你知道我掌握了多少种杀死你的方法吗？告诉你的妻子和儿子，一切都会好起来，还有正义最后终会胜利……哈哈哈。”

他一个接一个地杀死正义联盟的英雄，坐在用人骨拼凑而成的王座之上。随后又跟随巴巴托斯意图入侵主宇宙。但这次他们失败了，主宇宙的正义联盟不惜一切阻止他们，甚至让起源墙破碎，引发星际虫洞。

狂笑之蝠只能坐在黑暗多元宇宙的王座上等待。最后一个星际虫洞很小，它回旋展开，露出一个破碎街巷。这是专门为他准备的虫洞。啊，似曾相识。狂笑之蝠欢笑着走进虫洞，消失在夜色之中。

黑暗多元宇宙狂笑之蝠，第七天灾。

···

现在，主宇宙。

每年的今天他都会来这，借着夜晚的灯光，在街道上放下一朵玫瑰。他是布鲁斯·韦恩，三十四年前，他与父母从君王剧院里走出，穿过犯罪巷时，父母皆被枪杀。每年的一朵玫瑰是他的哀思，天灾入侵之年也不例外，他甚至没有穿蝙蝠盔甲。今晚他只是布鲁斯·韦恩。

布鲁斯放下玫瑰后没有说什么，转身正要离去。背后传来一阵凉风，他警觉。

“布鲁斯……”一个陌生又熟悉的声音从后叫出他的名。这个声音里既有蝙蝠侠的低沉，又有小丑的癫狂，令人毛骨悚然。但布鲁斯沉着，即使没穿盔甲，他都能徒手战胜宿敌。蝙蝠侠并不在于一件盔甲，而在于不灭决心。

狂笑之蝠的意志亦坚定，甚至被疯狂所加强。知道对方的身手，他不等布鲁斯反应过来，就对他的腰部开枪。布鲁斯中枪后猛地向前跌去，跪在犯罪巷肮脏的地面上，用手撑起自己却不能。

狂笑之蝠不可能让他如此轻易地死去，他的目的不是杀死蝙蝠侠，而是通过漫长的折磨，将主宇宙的蝙蝠侠也变成他自己。黑暗多元宇宙入侵是一回事，将主宇宙的蝙蝠侠玩弄在股掌之间，更是一大乐事。

“你知道我是谁，但你真的了解我吗，嗯？哈哈哈哈，” _你真的了解你自己吗？_ 狂笑之蝠一靠近，布鲁斯就起身扑向他，仿佛并没有中枪。但是狂笑之蝠也是蝙蝠侠，他穿着盔甲，是格斗大师。

两人扭打在地，狂笑之蝠握紧手中的撬棍，猛砸布鲁斯的背，像是要将它断成两截。又用撬棍的一头去戳布鲁斯的枪伤，即便如此布鲁斯仍清醒不放弃。他双手掐住狂笑之蝠的脖颈，最终被撬棍敲到头数下，才晕厥过去。

布鲁斯醒来时他已经被黑色绳索束缚，双手扭到身后，按跪在犯罪巷里。狂笑之蝠手持撬棍，玩味地打量他，这个场景实在太过眼熟。那一晚，在犯罪巷，同样被打倒束缚在地，那一晚他成为了狂笑之蝠。

狂笑之蝠用撬棍弯曲的一端挑起布鲁斯的下巴，他不会靠近，不会给布鲁斯任何反击的机会。他太了解他自己。布鲁斯会忍受痛苦，一门心思地想要挣脱。但他要的是布鲁斯认真听他说的每一个字，就只能用撬棍来作强调了。

撬棍，多么简单不优雅的武器，可用以打断骨头，打碎肌肉骨骼连接处，让伤者生不如死。小丑最趁手的武器，第二任罗宾的最大恐惧。仅仅是撬棍在地上拖拽的声音，就得以带给他无尽梦魇。

狂笑之蝠用撬棍猛砸布鲁斯中枪的伤口，用痛苦提醒他，布鲁斯被打得全身卷曲，一阵战栗发抖。狂笑之蝠绕到布鲁斯跟前说，“听好了，哈哈哈，布鲁斯我亲爱的。我要告诉你一切真相，有所保留。别费心去弄绳索，我打了你不能挣脱的结，而是认真听好了。”

“我知道你是谁，”布鲁斯深吸一口气，冰蓝色的眼睛勉强平视前方，不去看狂笑之蝠的撬棍——那是用以虐杀杰森的武器，“在黑暗多元宇宙入侵中，我们打败了你……狂笑之蝠。无论你今晚对我做什么，你们都是落败者……”

“那是因为你们没有面对过星际虫洞开启后的天堂之战，”狂笑之蝠笑着说，用撬棍猛砸布鲁斯的腹部。他知道蝙蝠侠训练有素，最擅长于忍耐痛苦。也只有痛苦会让蝙蝠侠记得——“六大天灾不过是先遣部队，你们是没见识过第七天灾——黑暗多元宇宙的军队，没有一种天灾能够比拟。而我就是那特派员，来到这吹响前哨。”

布鲁斯咳出血，血滴到犯罪巷的落叶上，随风飞卷。他经历过比这更糟的梦魇，受过更多枪伤，狂笑之蝠接下来该是想要打断他的骨头。就像……

“我来告诉你我到底是谁，”狂笑之蝠哈哈大笑，“我是小丑在黑暗多元宇宙的同位体。” _我是你的同位体。_ 狂笑之蝠说谎。

布鲁斯抬眼打量眼前的狂笑之蝠。狂笑之蝠穿着一袭黑衣，嘴巴鲜红全是笑颜，眼睛被金属铁箍所罩，上面带着尖刺。如此朋克魔幻的画风，确是与小丑有几分相像。但是狂笑之蝠知道这还不够，要让布鲁斯深信不疑，他需要撬棍……

“我是小丑的同位体，他知道我的一切，我也知道他的。我们之间没有秘密，”狂笑之蝠反手用撬棍将布鲁斯的头打偏，发出一声闷响，“撬棍，我便是用它将你的罗宾打得跪地求饶，他叫什么，哦，是的，杰森。杰森身上断了四十多根骨头，瘫倒在自己的血里，哭着求我杀死他。我们就这么度过了一年的美好时光。”

除了小丑，没人知道折磨杰森的细节。

“闭嘴……”布鲁斯狠狠地说，一旦让他抓到机会挣脱，他会打断狂笑之蝠的骨头。让他也体会骇人的痛楚，在他面前不要提起杰森所受的痛苦。

“但小丑现在在哪呢？”狂笑之蝠猜测，蝙蝠侠大概是将小丑关进了阿卡姆重症治疗区地下的岩洞深渊，遗忘了。这可不是他的计划，没有小丑，又何以让蝙蝠侠感染小丑病毒，让主世界的蝙蝠侠也变成狂笑之蝠呢？

狂笑之蝠的撬棍疯狂地落下，打断布鲁斯的肋骨，让他在剧痛中窒息。恍惚中他记得杰森藏在庄园客厅音乐盒下的一张照片。那是一张杰森小时和布鲁斯的合照，背后写了一句叫他记得休息一晚。然后小丑就带走了杰森。

他跪在地上吐出更多鲜血，不知当年杰森被小丑虐打时是否也如此绝望。但他记得，记得杰森是如何亲手为他包扎，动作很轻，绷带却缠得很仔细。他几乎以为那是经常照顾他的阿尔弗雷德。

他也记得自己是如何当着整个世界的面，将杰森驱逐出骑士团。他记得杰森饱受伤害的眼神和绝望。他不知道倒在犯罪巷的杰森是如何沾了自己的血，在心口处胡乱画了一个蝙蝠标记。他记得如何在刺客联盟的地下室里找到杰森，将他拥进怀中。小丑施加给他的痛苦，都融化在杰森美好的一天里。

毫无疑问，狂笑之蝠就是小丑。

“无论小丑在哪，”狂笑之蝠打够了，才抓起布鲁斯的领子，将话语都喷到他脸上，“你都要找到他。因为只有我的同位体知道我的秘密，你想知道黑暗多元宇宙第七天灾如何入侵吗？你想知道怎么阻止第七天灾吗？想知道我的弱点吗？哈哈哈，你都会知道……”

“你他妈是谁？！”红头罩的声音突然从狂笑之蝠身后传来，话音刚落，杰森就抬枪射断了狂笑之蝠的右膝盖。

“那是杰森吗……哈-哈哈，”狂笑之蝠放开布鲁斯，爬在地上大笑，“叫这个宇宙的小丑代我向他问好。”

赶到的杰森将狂笑之蝠拷上，再去解了布鲁斯身上的束缚，布鲁斯浑身是血，双眼泛红。今晚布鲁斯去犯罪巷太久了，久到让杰森担心。扶着布鲁斯站起，让他靠到自己身上，杰森才联系了正义联盟的英雄，让他们带走狂笑之蝠。

狂笑之蝠被多重锁链吊在正义大厅的地下囚牢中，金碧辉煌的大厅里没有他的笑声。

“他到底是谁？”第二天杰森追问。

“小丑在黑暗多元宇宙的同位体，第七天灾，他叫自己……”布鲁斯不等伤好，就挣扎着下床。他看着杰森，却难以说出接下来的话。布鲁斯欲言又止，双唇张开又闭上。蓝眼睛看向别处，他恐怕再会亲自伤害杰森，不得已。

“你需要休息，布鲁斯，”杰森说道，也觉察出布鲁斯的异样。像是布鲁斯去了远方，去了冰冷的冬日。“如果狂笑之蝠是小丑的同位体，他为何知道你的身份？”

“杰森，听我说，”布鲁斯伸出右手握住杰森的面颊，他非常用力，仿佛在聚起勇气。他看进杰森的蓝眼睛，不奢求理解，“杰森……我要放出小丑。”

杰森怔怔地望着布鲁斯，艰难地吞咽，几乎听不懂布鲁斯的话。留着小丑，让那个折磨了他一年，再杀死他的凶手活着，本来就是刺进他心中的冰锥。布鲁斯除了打断了小丑的骨头，从未为他报仇雪恨，也做不到。

放出小丑？放出那个本该下地狱的渣滓。他没有听错，这是布鲁斯亲口说的。布鲁斯的命令。

“但……为什么？”杰森的声音微微发抖。他有最强大的意志，却被瞬间击垮。难道小丑知道的一切，比杰森本人对布鲁斯更有价值吗？他以为自己是布鲁斯允许小丑伤害的最后一个人。他以为……

“小丑知道他的同位体，狂笑之蝠的弱点，和他们的进攻计划。前六大天灾已经让我们疲于奔命，第七天灾的入侵只会雪上加霜，”布鲁斯稳住自己，决绝地说。不，他不是在求杰森理解和原谅，他不是在说对他而言——任务如何比杰森本人更重要。

“不！”杰森吼道，他甚至不知道自己抬高了声音，他颤抖地呼出一口气，“你……不会放了他……你不会……为什么？”

“他知道，你不知道，”布鲁斯理性得近乎残酷地说。

“你应该知道他什么也不知道，布鲁斯！”杰森仍然下意识地扶住想要下床的布鲁斯，但他的胸口一阵抽痛，像是触碰了滚烫的水，“布鲁斯……他一直被关在岩洞深渊，他能知道什么？小丑病毒的解药？小丑病毒没有解药，唯一的抑制变异方案是恐惧毒素，我们早就知道了。这已经不是与恐怖分子谈判了，你要与恐怖分子合作！”

“如果你还有一丝理智，”布鲁斯用手再触碰了杰森的脸侧，然后才松手。他知道自己在高高在上地伤害杰森。他知道小丑对杰森做过的一切，然而他仍说，“你就知道我们打不过六大天灾，更别提第七天灾。小丑知道的任何信息，都可以为我所用。他有用，杰森。”

“我无法理解你竟然会信任那个疯子胜过信任我，”杰森说出这句话时，声音里不但有失望，甚至沾染了绝望。对蝙蝠侠而言，小丑总是比他重要。即使他被小丑打断了四十多根骨头，爬在自己的血里，乞求蝙蝠侠的怜悯。也只会得到冰冷的命令，甚至是随意的替换，“你说过你会信任我，我秉持信任反对这种事……”

“我没有办法放过任何一个可能性，杰森，退下，”布鲁斯推开杰森扶他的手，拔掉点滴走下病床，“我今天就去阿卡姆，你如果感到不适，可以不跟我去。”

“既然如此……”一滴眼泪在杰森的左眼里打转，但没有落下。他只是将眼泪又咽回去。总有一天，小丑、蝙蝠侠和他会走到结局。“我会亲自看着他，问完了问题，他就再没有价值了。” _我在你眼里大概也没有什么价值可言……_

_你本可以为我杀了小丑……_

阿卡姆的重症治疗区之下，还是重症治疗区，名叫岩洞深渊，是给被认为无药可救的人的。去那的电梯不停地下落，下落没有尽头。整个地底洞穴很深，没有光能漏入。迷雾般的黑暗中巨大的铁链吊着一个个铁箱。它们外形各异，但都被单独悬吊在深渊里，遗忘了。

电梯能到达洞中的一小段平台，平台的尽头撑着的灯箱上写着“阿卡姆精神病院重症治疗区”。阿卡姆就像埃舍尔的画，环绕世界树根部的衔尾蛇，走不出的重症治疗区。两年之前小丑被蝙蝠侠亲自关押至此，无人问津。

站在平台的尽头输入密码，425，那是小丑的囚室，被诅咒的数字。铁链发出咔啦的响声，将悬吊在空中的一间狭长囚室吊到跟前。有那么一刻杰森希望小丑已经死了，死在孤独囚室里，但他听到了笑声。

阿卡姆的狱卒熟练地打开囚室的铁门，为小丑套上黑色头套，再将他双手拷到身后。但小丑像是猎犬，嗅到了空气中的血腥味。来找他的只可能是蝙蝠侠，而他今天带了他的小跟班，杰森。

“哈哈哈，哈哈哈，”小丑笑得疯狂，仿佛要呛死在自己的笑声里，将小丑从岩洞深渊转移到蝙蝠洞监禁区的路途中，他一直没有停止狂笑。

蝙蝠洞监禁区位于洞穴的最底部，有四间玻璃囚室。用来暂时关押被捕的犯人，如今小丑被扔进第二间玻璃囚室，玻璃囚室有一间侧门，小丑被推进去后自动上锁。他缓缓摘掉头套，欢喜地看向眼前。

“哈哈哈，蝙蝠侠，”小丑咧嘴笑，“你想知道什么？我都会说的。”


End file.
